Reading Prince of Olympus
by Assassin Naruto
Summary: REMAKE! After some mistakes a rewrite this story. Ops, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**I write this story with the author's permission YagamiNguyen.**

 **I don't own Naruto or PJ and Olympians.**

 **Chapter 1. Why are we here?**

It was the day of the winter solstice and as usually the throne room was in chaos. Hades, Poseidon and Zeus were arguing about who was better. Hera was yelling at Hephaestus and Ares who had been fighting minutes before. Apollo and Hermes were being yelled at by Demeter for pranking her garden earlier that day. Dionysus was drinking a diet coke watching Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus and Ares get yelled at while reading a wine Magazine. Athena, Artemis and Hestia were talking to each other in front of the Hearth.

Suddenly there was a bright flash light and when the light went out in front of them there was a guy for 20 years old. It looks nothing special but still they felt as if though he's not here.

\- Greetings Olympians. My name is not important so you can call me a Helper... But you can say I'm a helper to Chaos itself. Chaos ordered me to send a message. To give you a book which tells about one person if you say so. And YOU all known it very well.

And barely Helper said it appeared as a book and landed to knees Hera's. Hera pecked up and read aloud the title.

\- Prince of Olympus.

After these words all of them aside Helper raised eyebrows immediately. But they all had different reasons. Zeus and Hera are shocked. Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hestia, Athena and Aphrodite are confused or intrigued by this. The only who were not interested was Ares and Dionysus. Zeus got angry and shouted at top of his voice.

\- What the hell is going on here! Our Hera's son is dead. How dare you mock us!

But in response He received only a sigh and tired look from Helper.

\- Just read... There will be explanation...

Zeus glared because the bored look from Helper just irritating him. But Hera put her hand on her husband's shoulder. He saw his wife's sad smile and relaxed. Hera looked at Helper and said to him.

\- We will read... But you should tell us why we're lied by Chaos and Fate.

With that Hera opened and began reading.

 **There...This is beginning a story "Prince of Olympus". After failed reading story of this called "Misfits" I decided to try this. So I will wait for your reviews. I hope you will like this.**

 **Assassin Naruto sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Sorry about not updating story but I have some problems with connection. Ok there reading chapter about Naruto. Don' worry this chapter will be longer than first.

I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.

\- Naruto Uzumaki Normal speech's

" _Naruto Uzumaki"_ Normal thoughts

 **Kurama** Dragon/Demonic Beings/Youkai speech's.

" _ **Kurama"**_ Dragon/Demonic Beings/Youkai thoughts

-RPO-RPO-RPO-

PREVIOSLY ON READING PRINCE OF OLYMPUS.

 _ **\- Greetings Olympians. My name is not important so you can call me a Helper... But you can say I'm a helper to Chaos itself. Chaos ordered me to send a message. To give you a book which tells about one person if you say so. And YOU all known it very well.**_

 _ **\- Prince of Olympus.**_

 _ **\- What the hell is going on here! Our Hera's son is dead. How dare you mock us!**_

 _ **Zeus glared because the bored look from Helper just irritating him. But Hera put her hand on her husband's shoulder. He saw his wife's sad smile and relaxed. Hera looked at Helper and said to him.**_

 _ **\- We will read... But you should tell us why we're lied by Chaos and Fate.**_

 _ **With that Hera opened and began reading.**_

 **OUR SON IS FIGHTING WITH WHOM?!**

Hera just began to read when Helper interrupted her.

\- Ah! Almost forgot... I specifically brought spell on the room that time was slower. There a many chapters in first book.

\- WHAT?! Come on! You got to kidding me?! I don't want to hear some stupid brat of our pops and mom! I'll pass.- Ares has expressed his thoughts about it. Read more books?! He doesn't need that.

\- Do us a favor Ares... Shut! Up! You! Wimp!- a annoyed tone said Athena while glaring at him.

Even thought she doesn't want to be here, she was intrigued by outside man called a Prince. Dionysus just took a comfortable position in his chair and fell asleep.

\- What did you say you stupid OWL?!- Ares shouted before he was chained and shoved a gag in mouth.

All Olympians looked at person who personally did that (guess who?). The person who did that was a annoyed Aphrodite.

\- What?!- she looked at them when she saw that they staring at her surprised. Most surprised was Artemis which slightly her respect for her increased a little.- I just want to know how does our DEAR prince look!

And like House of cards her respect for her fell below Tartarus. She only sighed and shook her head in disappoint. Hera asked or demanded.

\- What a whore...- she whispered but Aphrodite hear that and retorted.

\- TCH... What a VIRGIN!- Aphrodite mocked her.

\- PROUD OF IT!- Artemis shouted at her.

They began to quarrel but stopped when someone coughed. They looked at Queen of Olympus. Her face was twitching.

\- Could YOU ALL pleasy let me read.- Hera asked SWEETLY. Artemis and Aphrodite only rapidly nodded their heads. Helper and others were amused but Zeus was sweating at the look of his wife.

Satisfied with answers Hera began to read.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Mount. Olympus, the central of Godly World, hovering above the current heart of Western Civilization, New York city.**_

 _This was not just the place where Gods and Goddesses gathered to have their yearly meeting every Winter Solstice, the mountain was also called Paradise, with Golden Buildings and happy people._

 _Located at the top of it was a large city containing the palaces for the Olympian Gods, Goddesses, and residences for many minor gods and other creatures of Greek mythology._

 _But the greatest structure of Mt. Olympus was the Throne Room, The Hall of the Gods._

 _It is the place where the Gods have their summer and Winter Solstice meetings. High above, the blue ceiling could be seen glittering with constellations. The Thrones of the gods stand in a U around the hearth, starting with Zeus and Poseidon's thrones as they are the most powerful Greek gods._

 _From Zeus and Poseidon's thrones the Goddesses sit on the left side of the hearth and the other Gods sit on the right side and Hestia's hearth is in the center of the Hall._

 _As this wasn't Winter Solstice, there were no Gods or Goddesses occupied the throne room, unless situation call for an emergency meeting. All of the Olympians were all over the world minding their own businesses, or taking care of what they represent for._

 _However, there were two god and goddess currently in the throne room, sitting on their respective thrones with a dark atmosphere surrounding them._

 _The god was tall, imposing, and very muscular, with long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He had brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face. His attire was a dark blue pinstriped suit._

 _This was Zeus, the Greek god of Honor, Justice, Lightning, Rain and the Skies. He is the King of Olympus, the youngest son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and the husband of the goddess Hera._

 _Speaking of his wife, Hera was sitting next to him with a face void of any emotion. Hera is the most beautiful daughter of Kronos and Rhea with long licorice-black hair, a face of regal and unapproachable beauty like that of a supermodel on a fashion runway, and large, soft brown eyes that one could get lost in._

 _She is the goddess of Familial Love, Marriage, Motherhood, Women and also the Queen of Olympus._

 _The tension between them was thick, as if one could cut through it with a knife. The King and Queen of Olympus didn't speak any words to each other for a whole week now, all because the horrible event that happened last Sunday._

 _Thalia Grace, the demigod daughter of Zeus, was killed by the monsters sent by Hades right in front of Camp Half-Blood and later turned into a tree with magic to protect the Camp from all monsters by her father._

 _-_ WHAT?! HADES YOU BASTARD WHY YOU TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!- Zeus shouted at Hades who looked annoyed by voice.

\- Do YOU remember our Poseidon's oath not making a demigods. I just only follow the promise. To send every monsters after YOUR demigods.

\- YOU LITTLE...

\- I'm older you know.- he said grinning at Zeus attempts.

\- Now shush you two. Let Hera read before she hit you both- Hestia is trying to calm Zeus.

Hera felt disappointed, but she keep reading.

 _Hera didn't feel happy, not in the slightest. It was bad enough that Zeus cheated on her again, her, the Goddess of Marriage for a mere mortal woman, but he also turned his daughter with her into a tree to keep her away from Hades after her death._

 _She loves her husband with all her heart, but he could never keep it in his pant and stay loyal to her, like how she always do to him._

 _They went through so much thing together and he..._

Zeus cringed at the thought of his wife and tried to hide his shame. But Hera noticed.

 _"Hera...I'm..." he said with a low tone._

 _"Don't...save it..." She looked away, her face still remained the same. After so many millenniums experienced her husband cheated on her for so many times, she had come to get use to it physically._

 _But unlike her son, Hephaestus, who would more than happy to be divorced with his unfaithful wife, she couldn't...could never get over it mentally._

 _It hurt so much everytime an off-spring of him was discovered._

 _"Hera..."_

 _"Stop it...I will go back to our palace first" Hera stood up and was about to teleport away, but her husband suddenly grabbed her wrist._

 _"Please wait...Kushina..."_

\- What? You have built a human body and lived among the mortals?- Athena asked the Queen.

\- Yes... We decided that we should once live and feel like a mortals.- Hera answered sadly. It was good idea before she got birth. Oh why she choose this human body.

 _Just how many years had he called her with that name._

 _It was so long ago, the only times she found herself truly happy with him, with the marriage between them._

 _No godly power, nothing to worry about...just the love between them._

 _-_ So you wanted a simple family, am I right sister...- Demeter asked.

Hestia feel happy that she is not only want a simple mortal like family. She looked at Hera and smiled supportingly which got a surprised look from her

 _Elemental Nations, the place where Primordial Gods and Goddesses created long ago, separated from this world. It was the world where superhuman beings called Shinobi lived and worked, using an energy called Chakra to make bend the powers of nature to their will and do things only Gods and Goddesses of this world could do._

 _Only Zeus, Hera and the Elder Gods as well as the upper-class Primordial knew about the place, as it was kept at a top secret information to the other Gods._

 _-_ Aww. I want go to this place!

\- Ditto...

\- Not a chance kids. Only elders go to that world.

 _Zeus thought it might be a good idea if the both of them start thing over again and Hera thought she could finally living in the world she always dream of with her husband at her side._

 _With the help of the Fates and Hecate, Goddess of Magic, they were able to create an artifact body, able to hide their godly aspect as well as the power, literary became completely human and reincarnated into Elemental Nation. The both of them thought it might be a good experience in order to strengthen their relationship_

 _There, Zeus was a boy name Minato Namikaze, his black hair changed to blond and features changed as well to match the appearance of the people at Elemental Nation, but he kept his brilliant electric blue eyes._

Helper summoned a image of Zeus mortal look. Aphrodite slightly drooled at the image.

 _Hera masked herself with the name Kushina Uzumaki, her appearance also changed but Hera still keep her fiery nature, which scared the hell out of Zeus/Minato._

Then he turned image a Kushina look.

\- Oh my... Hera you outdid yourself.

\- Dite's right sister. You look good. You have eat a good cereal from their world.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Demeter comment. Hades just snorted at her which Demeter send him a glare.

 _They had so much fun time together..._

 _Since Zeus was also the God of Drama, he was so into his character that Hera couldn't help but more into Kushina as well._

 _-_ OH ORDER! Zeus can't make his wife happy even in mortal form.- Poseidon laughed.

Zeus only growl.

 _"Get your hand of me" she said coldly "and don't you dare call me with that name again Zeus"_

 _Everything came with a price, the Fates had warmed them about it, but the two couldn't aware of what would happened there._

 _They had a son there...his name was Naruto._

A smile brought to their face when they remembered when he was in womb. They were so happy.

 _He was no god, just a boy who Hera beared and birthed in the traditional way. The first time in her life, she felt so much price from her child, he was so perfect to her and Zeus._

"What?! But how he would become a Prince?! To take a title need he should be a GOD!" Athena quickly began to think to find answer of books title.

 _But everything was ruined the same night...just because she chosed to be Kushina Uzumaki._

 _"Hera please, I'm sorry" Zeus said, also standing up "I can't just let...Thalia like that, fall into the hand of my brother"_

 _"Then you shouldn't bring her to this world in the first place Zeus" Hera turned around, her beautiful brown eyes radiating with power "it was all your fault, your fault!" She raised her voice a little._

 _"I know..."_

 _"If it not for you, nothing is going to happen, if it not for you...I wouldn't be hated by most of the Olympians, thinking that I am nothing more than a demigods hater" She pushed him with each words, but Zeus just stood there listen to her every words "if it's not for you...Naruto-kun would still be alive!" She finished with a massive hitto his chest, nearly breaking his godly ribs._

 _Her son...her beautiful son was dead the same day he made the first cry. A creature whose power rivaled Typhoon, Olympus' destroyer, could kill her and her husband's human aspects, but it couldn't kill their Godly nature._

 _So instead of themselves, their human's souls went to Elemental Nations' Underworld while the artifact body with a soul name Minato forever stuck in Shinigami's gut and suffered the worst kind of pain._

 _When the two returned from the death and asked for Naruto, their son so they could bring him to this world and raise him as he was the new connection of Zeus and Hera. Sarutobi Hiruzen, one of the only people knew about their true existence, told them he was dead._

 _Their son...Naruto was dead..._

 _Hera tried to search for his memories to see if he was telling the truth or not, but the moment she saw the old Hokage gently laid a small coffin down to the hole between their suppose grave, Hera broke down into tear._

 _Even she couldn't come to visit him and once again hold him in her arms, just because Elemental Nations' Underworld was very different than them. The place was out of order, there was no Elysium, no mercy was shown there, just the worst punishment for souls._

\- Hm-m... So there no Elysium. Harsh.- Hades murmured.

 _Zeus wasn't better than her, he tried to act tough, but the death of his son was too much. They both swore to never return to Elemental Nations, as the place brought them too much painful memories._

 _Hera locked herself in her palace days, then weeks became months and months became years. She never experienced her child's death before, as all of her children were gods or goddesses. But it broke her heart just remember about Naruto._

 _Zeus, he only appeared on Olympus on Winter Solstice and spent much times on Earth in grief, of his son._

 _That was when he got a mortal pregnant with his child, completely breaking the Oath of The Big Three._

 _"Do not try to vindicate yourself Zeus, I know you better than anyone" Hera looked away, she didn't want to meet his eyes, the same eyes of her son, Naruto "you sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto and that is the reason why he was death...all because of you."_

 _"I don't have anything to justify myself...but, I did what I must, as a leader of Konoha" there was a long moment of silence between them._

 _However before neither of them could speak up, the entire throne room shook violently when a massive wave of power hit them._

 _All over the world the Gods and Goddesses gasped in shock when that wave of energy hit them._

 _While the minor Gods was confused by the energy wave, all of the Olympians knew the true reason about that wave of energy. It once happened before and only happened once in a life time's, in fact, the Olympians couldn't believe they would able to feel it the second time during their immortal life._

 _It was the feeling of a human fighting on the equal ground of a Primordial being._

 _Such fact almost impossible._

Helper to demonstrate the Naruto's and Sasuke's power let a little bit of their power to feel. The younger's Olympians was shocked. A human's that can be in par Primordial. That terrifying.

Oldest recalled the rare Shinobi's who have that much power. But they never had this much power.

 _"Zeus..."_

 _"I know" The King of God nodded his head at his Queen's call and summoned his master bolt._

 _Launching a massive thunder bolt to the sky that shook an entire sky, Zeus summoned the other twelve Olympians, even Hades._

 _In flashes of light, all twelve Olympians appeared in the throne room, sitting down their respective throne with an confused expression on their face, especially the younger Gods and Goddesses. Hades appeared a moment later and sat down the chair prepared for him, actually surprised by the sudden invitation to Olympus._

 _Hestia was also present and sitting at her usual place beside the Hearth._

 _"Olympians" Zeus spoke with a book "I summon you all here to discuss about the sudden wave of energy hit the godly world just a moment ago"_

 _"What about it father?" Athena spoke up "in all my immortal life I have never feel something like that, I tried to search for it in book and..."_

 _"Please Athena, we don't need you to rant about what you found in there" Ares spoke up sarcastically._

 _"You have a death wish Ares?" The goddess of war looked at him dangerously_

 _"You wanna fight?"_

\- Oh... Here we go... Ouch! Lil sis why you did that.- Apollo rubbed his head where her sister was smacked.

\- You're a annoying.- simply said Artemis.- And don't I tell you stop calling that.

 _"Oh I get it" Apollo laughed while pointing between Aphrodite and the God of War "Zeus disturbed the both of you didn't he? I guess Ares was about to c..."_

 _"Don't finish that sentence Apollo or I will hex your children with the worst kind of love" Aphrodite waved her hand annoyedly before summoning her make-ups to fix herself, face and everything which was ruined by the rough sex she just had with her lover._

 _"Ah, you're no..."_

 _"SILENT!" Zeus roared making all voices in the throne room disappeared "good, then listen carefully. What you felt just a moment ago was the alerting energy, only appear when a human fighting on the equal ground against a Primordial being"_

 _Almost every jaws in the room were dropped down to the ground in shock._

 _"You're kidding father" Athena was the first Olympians to regain her cool "you're kidding"_

 _No mere mortal could fight against a god, let alone a Primordial being which could be even stronger than gods themselves._

 _"My words are the truth...I swear it on the Styx" thunders rumbled outside and, even most of them didn't admit it, they hoped Zeus was punished by telling lie, even though it couldn't happen due to his position at a god "now, as I was saying, this wave of energy only appear to alert the Immortal whenever a human have power to fight against someone equal, or even powerful than them. We still don't know much anything this mortal or the one he was fighting, but that mortal can become a dangerous threat to us if we don't do something about it"._

 _"Iris, show us" Zeus sat down to his throne and called out loudly to the goddess of rainbow "and male sure no one can see us"_

 _A thin mist appeared at the middle of the throne room and the screen of different place slowly appeared inside._

 _A humanoid figure then slowly made itself clear within the mist, at first it was just a shadow figure but slowly they could see how the humanoid figure truly look like._

 _-_ No way...- Hera shocked at what she read but continued reading.

 _"No" They all heard Hera gasped in shock, even Zeus dropped his master bolt and stood up from his throne in shock._

 _"It can't be..." Zeus muttered "anyone...but her"_

 _The person within the Iris' mist was a woman with extremely beauty, with extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head._

 _The woman had abnormal white eyes, with the veins around her temples became noticeable and she also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown._

\- What a hottie! Ouch.- Apollo was impaled by silver arrow in thigh dangerously close to his crotch.- Sis why did that?!

\- Really... The only thing you thought Apollo. You are hopeless!

 _"Kaguya Otsutsuki" Zeus muttered in absolute horror. Now, the other children of Zeus also recognized her as well and was looking at the mist in shock._

 _"Father, who is she?" Athena asked with a worrying tone, she had never seen the look of shock and horror on her father, his wife and the other older Gods and Goddesses' face like that._

 _"Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first human who ever became a Primordial by eating the fruit of World Tree and she became the Primordial Goddess of Rabbit, standing at the equal ground as the other Primordial Gods and Goddesses" Poseidon informed them, making all widened their eyes in shock, even the fighting loving war-god like Ares "however, since she was not originally an immortal being herself, Kaguya Otsutsuki had grown despotic and developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, more or less she became mad with power"_

 _"But father, how come we never heard of her?" Athena asked "surely someone with that much power will..."_

\- Exactly as I though...

 _"Because she is not from this dimension" Hades spoke up with a dark tone._

 _All question then disappeared from the Olympians' mind when suddenly a flash of light appeared next to Kaguya, with energy like claws formed around their hands, the person used it to cut away one of the Goddess of Rabbit's hand._

 _"...He was the coolest guy!" The person shouted before disappearing again in a flash of light, so fast that even the fastest god Hermes couldn't be able to follow him._

 _-_ T-that's...- Hera looked at Helper who only nodded.

 _"Z-Z-Zeus..." Hera called out for her father in absolute shock, that technique just now look exactly like..._

 _"Hirashin" the lighting god muttered, but only his wife could hear him._

 _-_ What is Hirashin Zeus?- Hermes asked.

Zeus smirked and smugly said.- It's technique that allow my mortal self to teleport to distant distance. I was moved by a special seal on kunai. I was faster than you Hermes. My enemy only see is yellow FLASH. I killed battalion in nine minutes.

Hermes frowned. If on these world humans fast enough to keep in toes with him then he can say bye his title fastest man or in his case God.

Hera pouted "Beat my record for one minute before my ten minutes...No fair!"

 _It was Hirashin or something akin to that, Zeus could recognize the way it anywhere._

 _The person then reappeared behind Kaguya and delivered a roundhouse kick to her back, sending her flying before pulling out two black sticks from the black orbs levitating behind his back, throwing it toward the limp arm of Kaguya on the ground, stabbing through it like he was doing it to keep that arm immobile._

 _They finally got a glimpse of the mortal who was fighting Kaguya head on, which made Zeus and Hera gasped in total shock._

Hera silently cried when she read what is he look like and looked at Helper pleadingly to show him. Helper nodded and all in room looked at child of Zeus and Hera. He looked like a mix of his parents. Zeus and Hera smiled at sight of their grown child. Their perfect child. Aphrodite licked her lips already planning a welcome plan where she try seduce him. Artemis scoffed and looked away. Helper then kept image in two minutes and let it disappear. Hera thankfully nodded at him and kept reading.

 _The person beared a striking resemblance to Zeus' once human disguise with blond and spiky hair, however his eyes was orange instead of brilliant blue and greatly resemble a cross at his pupils._

 _However his face was almost like Kushina Uzumaki, Hera's human body with three black lines on each cheeks._

 _He was wearing what looked like a yellow, energy coat with a black bodysuit underneath. The bodysuit covered his torso, reaching down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs to the point just above his sandals. He also had a pattern of six magatama around his collar._

 _"Sasuke, out of the way" it seemed that he wasn't the only one who was fighting her, as there was another boy who covered his entire body in a thick, purple like energy in the shape of a gigantic warrior samurai with wings._

 _"Quick Naruto" the black haired boy shot himself out of the gigantic warrior and shouted._

 _"N-Na-Naruto...? It can't be...it is impossible" Hera shouted with tears leaking down her cheeks, she was outright crying right now._

 _The only persons who would name their child with the name of a ramen topping, which coming from a book of Minato's sensei would be her and her husband._

 _"Yosh! Let's do this guy!" He shouted before in nine puffs of smoke, eight indentify clones of himself appeared on thin air, circling around Kaguya with each holding a different kind of energy orb above them, but all nine had the same wings of energy which greatly resembled the shurikens._

"H-he completed... Rasengan..." Zeus smiled in pride at his joy. "You did where I can't."

 _"Wow!" Apollo and Hermes wolf-whistle as the sight of the technique, while Ares was grinning madly because of the incredible thrill fight "who is this guy? It is like watching Hollywood action, supernatural movies here"_

\- AGREED!- both Hermes and Apollo said before Artemis and Athena silenced with kick and punch.

 _"The Rasengan..." Zeus sat back down his throne heavily "he completed it..."_

 _"_ _ **Senpo: Cho Bijuu Rasenshuriken!"**_ _They shouted and threw all nine Rasenshuriken at the Goddess of Rabbit at once, creating a massive explosion that sent her flying._

 _"Incredible" Athena said in amazement "are you sure he is human? There is nothing about what we just saw human"._

 _"He is more than just human," Poseidon spoke up again "I guess he is a Shinobi, but I have never seen one this powerful since millennium ago"_

 _"Shinobi?"_

 _"Shut your mouth owl-head, this is getting good" Ares cried out loudly when another gigantic warrior appeared, from within was a man with silver hair and a mask covered the lower half of his face._

\- By the way?! What happened to him?

All of them looked at Ares only find his empty throne and all of them looked at Helper who smiled while rubbing his neck.

\- I decide that he should not read with us... So I send him somewhere where he will not bored.- in the end Helper smiled evilly and chuckled like a villain. Male gods felt a shiver and almost pitied Ares. Keyword "ALMOST" while younger and one elder Goddesses felt that they should be celebrating.

 **Somewhere where Helper ditched... Hm-m send Ares.** (EVIL ME:))))) )

Ares running while screaming like a schoolgirl. you want to know why. First Helper take away his power. Two Ares landed in island. Three he was turned into pansy and weak looking guy. And finally four he was chased by GAYS who wanted him to be raped for rest of his eternal life.

(I'm TRULLY evil! BUGAGAGAGA! FEAR ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! THINK FIRST BEFORE GIVING ME A OBSENCE GESTURE! NOW YOU WILL BE RAPED BY TRIBE GAY FOLLOWERS BEFORE OTHERS END READNG BOOK!)

 _"Zeus...do you think it is him?" Hera turned to her husband and asked at him with the most hopeful tone "do you think he is our Naruto?"_

 _"Possible, but why did Hiruzen told us he was dead?" Zeus asked, his hand holding the Master Bolt dangerously "if he is truly our son, Hiruzen got a lot to explain and if..."_

Zeus think like that too. Helper sighed. Of course Zeus will think like that. But it was no Hiruzen choice... It's what Fates who decided that. Oh well Naruto will break any destiny only to keep safe his family.

 _"That is not the case now Zeus...our son is fighting against a Primordial being" She shouted in his mind, just in case anyone heard the conversation between them "we got to help him, he could be killed" she was about to stand up when Zeus suddenly put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her._

 _"Don't Hera...remember our oath" he said "it would only bring bad luck to Naruto and that will be the last thing he needs at the moment"_

 _-_ To hell with promise! My CHILD fighting against Kaguya... That Kaguya who have a power to create alternative dimension and have power to be on par with Gaia in her full power.

Younger's gods and goddesses shocked at how powerful was that woman.

 _"But he is in danger Minato!" She nearly cried out with her own voice "why can we just go there and help him? What do you suggest what we should do now?"_

 _"For now, we can only stay here and watch, hope that the Fates are with us this time" was only his reply before Zeus turned back to the Iris' mist._

 _Hera bit her upper lips and sat down to her throne, her eyes were the same as her husband, filled with worry yet they both hide it rather well._

 _The fight soon turned out quite well for Naruto and his team, as they successfully sealed away Kaguya and the giant monster with a rabbit appearance by some kind of power that gathered rocks on the ground to lock her inside an gigantic orb of earth, which then flew slowly to the sky and looks just like a small version of the moon._

 _But what shocked them the most was nine massive beasts resembled various animals with the tails increase from one to nines was released from the inside of the Heavenly Rabbit, circling around Naruto's team._

\- Thank Chaos! They win...- Hera calmed down.- But what about Bijuu? Why they're not attacked him Helper?

Helper smiled- Because he befriended with all of them in one battle.

That shocked Elder Olympians. To befriend with Bijuu. The Bijuu who hated human kind. And ONE boy changed them so quickly.

 _"They did it? I can believe that they did it" Hera gasped before a beautiful smile made it to her face "Naruto..."_

 _"Son..." Zeus whispered, he was never this proud in his immortal life._

 _Then they saw the blond called Naruto turned back to normal, revealing his normal feature as well as his brilliant azure blue eyes just like Zeus'._

 _Walking to the limp arm of Kaguya, which now all of the Olympians could see something dark with a face, sharp teeth and all inside of the sleeve._

 _"By the way, you didn't want to leave your mom right?" He asked with a slight smirk._

 _-_ What?! Mom?! As if mother?!- Apollo was shocked.

Artemis smirked- Heh... So your hottie isn't much hot for you now?

Apollo only depressed more thinking how this creature was her son. It's should not impossible.

 _"Y...You..." The dark being muttered in shock._

 _"You have been hiding in the shadow all this time, But I noticed you..." He reached his hands out and grabbed the arm._

 _"You're just a part of the Shinobi's history I created so far...you are just a brat, you can't..."_

 _Naruto's eyes hardened before saying_

 _"The Shinobi's history was made by the lives of many ninja and their deaths" he then gripped his hand before pulling the arm off the ground and threw it toward the forming moon "A brat who can't even leave his mother's side...won't ever understand a thing about it!" He roared._

\- That... is very wise words for such a young boy...- Athena nodded her head.

 _"That...is very wise words for such a young boy" Athena nodded her head_

Athena blushed while other laughed or chuckled. The most who laughed was Poseidon who hold his stomach.

\- Not need to repeat yourself Athena. you only ashamed yourself.

Athena only growled at her rival.

 _"Shinobi? Ninja? Father you have a lot to explain" she said after the four people and nine beasts disappeared in flashes of light._

 _The goddess of rainbow then made the mist disappeared, leaving the Olympians alone to discuss thing among themselves._

 _ **Line Break**_

 _"Hera wait, you can't do it"_

 _Zeus called as he followed his wife into the palace they share together. The Queen of the Gods was in a hurry, taking every weapons and put on the armors she hadn't wore in a very long time._

 _"I'm going there" Hera said with a firm tone, stripping of the stunning dress she was wearing to put on a golden shirt, following by light weight breastplate "and you can't change my mind Zeus, not in the slightest"_

\- That's right you can't change my mind Zeus! After we read I will go to Elemental Country to help my son!

Helper then said- No you won't...

\- And why is that?!- Hera looked angrily at him. He only pointed book as if saying "read and you will know".

 _"I know that your worry for Naruto, but we just can't stomp into his world and say we're his parent just like that, especially when you're intent to take him with you when you're return" Zeus frowned "remember our oath Mira"_

 _"Screw the oath" thunder rumbled outside "I don't care the consequence, I will go there and take my baby boy back with me" but again, before she could teleport away, Zeus wrapped his arms around her to stop his wife._

 _"I'm worry too Kushina" he said with a surprise soft tone for an all mighty King of the god, using the name he called her while their adventure at Elemental Nations "but you have to think about his well-being first. You came there, and Styx will serve her punishment on our son because we break our oath. Do you really want that?"_

Hera frowned but calmed down knowing her husband right.

 _"But..." Hera but her bottom lips, dropping the Celestial Bronze knife in her hands "...what are we going to do now Minato? I can't leave him there. Seventeen years without one of our sons was already too much for me, especially Naruto."_

 _"Then, what're you going to do about it?" Hera asked, turning around to face her husband._

 _"I'm going to ask one of my childr...one of the Olympians to come and get him" Zeus stopped himself before he could mention his other children with different women, anger Hera now would be the last thing he want "maybe Athena or Artemis, because they are the most suitable for the job"_

Hera looked at Zeus with intense glare for remind of his cheating. Zeus in his turn glared at book for reveling his thought.

 _It wasn't like Hera got anything to say to change her husband's mind, his decision was final and Hera too, was affray of the punishment Styx would put on their son if one of them break the Oath they both swore seventeen years ago._

 _"Then they better bring him here unharmed" Hera's eyes then turned cold "what about the people that lied to us?" Why did Hiruzen, one of the only people Minato could trust and reveal their true indentifies to, lied to them about their son's death._

 _"I will think about it" Zeus said "but when I finally got my hand on him, or anyone who related to this matter, they better have a good explanation to us...or else I swear on the Styx they will pay for taking the rightful Prince of Olympus from us"_

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

\- That's end of first chapter...- Hera closed book and rested her eyes little before opening and asking.- Who is next will read?

\- I will.- said in soft voice Hestia. Hera smiled and handed book to her sister and laid her head on Zeus shoulder. Zeus hugged his wife and laid his head a top of her. Hestia smiled at picture occurring now. She thought that cookies will not interrupt anything and she created them and put on table gladly created by Helper. At sight of aunt cookies Artemis jumped like a cat on mouse and munched them happily. After her followed the rest. Hestia patiently waited for all of them to swallow her cookies. And she noticed that Helper not eating with other and asked why. He said that he have a mother made cookies that he love. Hestia smiled accepted his answer. Hera and Hestia smiled. To him family made especially mother made food will be always delicious. Hestia cleared her throat and began read.

 **There CHAPTER ONE FINISHED. 6000 words. Now you read I think writing about Naruto's and Sasuke's fight where they lost arms. After chapter two I will ride side reading or watching TV. Now give me a good review.**

 **Assassin Naruto sleep!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

 **Hello This is Assassin Naruto and I give you next chapter of Reading Prince of the Olympus. Sorry for waiting.**

"Naruto Uzumaki" Normal speech's

" _Naruto Uzumaki_ " Normal thoughts

" **Kurama** " Dragon/Demonic Beings/Youkai speech's.

" _ **Kurama**_ " Dragon/Demonic Beings/Youkai thoughts

PREVIOSLY ON READING PRINCE OF OLYMPUS.

 _"That's end of first chapter..." Hera closed book and rested her eyes little before opening and asking "Who is next will read?"_

 _"I will." said in soft voice Hestia. Hera smiled and handed book to her sister and laid her head on Zeus shoulder. Zeus hugged his wife and laid his head a top of her. Hestia smiled at picture occurring now. She thought that cookies will not interrupt anything and she created them and put on table gladly created by Helper. At sight of aunt cookies Artemis jumped like a cat on mouse and munched them happily. After her followed the rest. Hestia patiently waited for all of them to swallow her cookies. And she noticed that Helper not eating with other and asked why. He said that he have a mother made cookies that he love. Hestia smiled accepted his answer. Hera and Hestia smiled. To him family made especially mother made food will be always delicious. Hestia cleared her throat and began read._

Hestia cleared her throat and began to read _**Chapter 2.**_

 **"Why do we here again?"**

 **Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt asked with a rather annoyed tone, looking around the Throne room to ask for the answer she rightfully deserved.**

 **This morning, when she was about to wake her Hunters up and start a new day of hunting, maybe turning a few males into jackelope just for the fun of it.**

Hestia looked at Artemis with frown on her face and scolded her "Artemis! Why do you think turning those poor boys into animal! All of them defiantly have a family who is worried sick!" Hera nodded and glared at Artemis "I agree with my sister... Their mothers especially worried to death about missing theirs sons! What if their preteen and teen sisters will be next your hunters?! What if they found out that you turn males into animal and will try to kill you?! Will you kill the girls because of your stupid hatred towards all of the male world?" Artemis was hurt... Not because of her favorite Aunt's words but Hera's words about killing the girls who try to avenge their brothers. Was she doing right?! What if the male, that turned into animal, she hunted was brother of one of her hunters. Hestia sighed and continued.

 **However, the proud auburn hair goddess could only see Ares and Aphrodite making out with each other on the former's throne, roaming their hands on each other's body like it was the last thing they could touch, literary having sex with each other with their clothes still on while in the public like this.**

All of Artemis though disappeared after hearing about how Aphrodite doing something lewd and looked at her with scowl. She sometimes pitied her. And Aphrodite only scoffed.

 **It disgusted her to no end, Artemis wanted nothing more than launched a knife or maybe an arrow to the place where her brother's chariot couldn't reach, more or less to both of them.**

 **Aphrodite's supposed husband, Hephaestus who was tickling with the machine on his lap was outright ignoring them, like they was just the morning sun light he have to see every day. Really, she pitied him but women like Aphrodite was the cause why men looked down on the rest of the women population.**

Aphrodite was surprised and looked at Artemis who huffed and turned her glance away of her.

 **Dionysus was reading a wine magazine while drinking from a coke of can, it looked like he was still affected by their father's punishment on him.** All of Olympians looked at him and sweatdropped seeing that he still sleeping. **Demeter was ranting about cereal again and the only Olympian who patient enough to sit down and hear her out was Aunt Hestia, her most favorite goddess.**

 **Her childish brother was talking with Hermes about the women they met in their immortal life, which disgusted her to no end.** Artemis just grunted in disappointed. **Poseidon was minding his own business, maybe thinking about Atlantic and his people.**

 **Surprisingly, Hades was also present here with them and was sitting on his usual spot, closing his eyes and thinking about what for all she cared. She didn't hate Hades or she hated him either, it was just that his present here other than Winter Solstice, in an emergency meeting wouldn't be something good.**

Hades looked at hunter and shrugged before listening his sister reading.

 **The only Olympians she was comfortable with was Athena, since the both of them share many things in common, but currently the Goddess of Wisdom was reading a book she took from the Library of Gods, which definitely about Elemental Nations.**

Athena only nodded. She will defiantly ask his father about that dimension.

 **It would be a lie if Artemis refused to accept that she didn't have any interest in the place.**

 **Based on Zeus' words, the book Athena was holding was one of the many books written about Elemental Nations, belonged to Hera herself. It seemed the couple visited the dimension before and brought back with them a few books about the world, to prepare for the day they inform the Council about said dimension.**

 **"Hey Arty…"**

 **"Enough with the Arty!" Apollo's face was paled as a ghost when a knife was thrown at him faster than his eyes could see, fortunately Poseidon saw it and used his water power to stop the knife before could make a contact with the Sun god's face.**

"How about Alice?" with a grin Artemis twirled his hunter knife around her fingers. "No sis. I like being man so thank you but no." a fearful Apollo answered his scary sister.

 **"Well Artemis try not to murder your brother next time" Poseidon said with a amuse chuckle, making the tentacle of water carry the hunting knife back to Artemis.**

"Thanks for save Uncle P!" said relieved Apollo.

 **"What do you want Apollo?" Artemis asked, taking back her knife and strapped it to her waist again.**

 **"Do you know why we are all here again?"**

 **"How should I know? And why do you think that I know?"**

 **"Well, you're always pop favorite so I thought he has a reason for calling us here"**

"So true..." Dionysus said. Artemis only glared at him and scoffed.

 **"Like you, I got better thing to do" she thought about her hunters. Her lieutenant Zoe would keep everything in place for her but what if monsters attacked them? Maybe it was too paranoid of her to think something like that but years of hunting with the Hunt Artemis had come to realize maybe a little paranoid would prevent heartbreaking lost from within her girls.**

 **Maybe with years and years like this she would soon turn out just like Zeus.**

"Bah! A female Zeus?! Oh that rich" Poseidon laughed at them. Zeus and Artemis only growled.

 **Speaking out the King of God, the royal couple of Olympus appeared in the middle of the throne room in a lightning bolt, struck down to the ground in front of them and front there Zeus and Hera stepped out. The Queen looked a little distract, her perfect beauty that could even rival Aphrodite herself was totally ruined with bloodspots underneath her eyes, her hair was a mess and her white dress was messy and taken carelessly.**

 **"Wo….I don't know what to say anymore" Aphrodite got back to her throne and fixed herself, looking at the Queen of God with pitiful eyes "you're a mess Hera"**

 **But the usual short temple goddess didn't reply or said anything instead, she walked to her throne and sat down, lowering her hair and face.**

 **She had a nightmare last night, about the day Kyuubi killed her and Zeus' human body, but instead of Minato and Kushina, it was her and Zeus taking their place in order to save their son Naruto.**

Zeus and Hera shivered remembering when their mortal self died.

 **It was just dream, yet so real…**

 **"Ahem…I will start the meeting them" Zeus spoke loudly with his usual booming and powerful tone after clearing his throat "it's about the boy we see last night, the boy name Naruto"**

 **"What about him?" Ares spoke up without thinking "why do we have to be here for just a blondie with ridiculous whisker cheeks?"**

 **"Because Ares, he is…" for once, the prideful King of Gods was lost for words, he couldn't just state Naruto is his son just like Ares.**

 **"Because he is your little brother you damn warmonger!" Hera roared, making Ares and the rest of the council flinched under her sudden out-break.**

 **"Damn not again" Apollo groaned, just like any other male gods around the room.**

 **"Brother!" Poseidon stood up with his trident radiating with power "you broke the oath twice?" his voice was so angry that one could imagine a storm causing chaos on top of a peaceful ocean "explain yourself"**

 **"Not another demigod" Hades groaned, but he was also angry…very angry "do you have any words before I tell the monsters to hunt him down" the whole council broke out in argument.**

"Try that Hades and nothing will stop me or Hera to kill you with bare hands!"Zeus threatened him and Hera nodded in agree. Hades only rolled his eyes.

 **Some said that the boy looked older than sixteen years old already, so he wouldn't involve in the Great Prophecy by any chance while the others, mainly Ares, said that Naruto was too much of a threat for his power which rival a Primordial being himself so he would need to disappear before he became a threat to Olympus.**

 **Zeus was quite surprised by this sudden argument because normally, he would be the one shouting about one being a dangerous threat to Olympus.**

"What I said! Zeus defiantly shout about that." Poseidon thinking about how much his brother paranoid.

 **Decided that it was enough, the King of Gods raised his master bolt and was about to silent the whole council when Hera suddenly grabbed his weapon and shot a massive lightning bolt to the middle of the throne room, completely silent everyone.**

 **"BE SILENT ALL OF YOU!" she roared "Naruto's not just Zeus' son…he's also my son! The youngest son of mine and your Kings, he is the rightful Prince of Olympus!" She declared loudly making all of the Olympians, save for Hestia dropped their mouth to the ground in shock, their eyes as wide as dinner plates.**

"Can you blame us? You two HAVE a MORTAL son?!" scoffed Hades which he got a glare from King and Queen.

 **"Hera…seat down" Zeus put a hand on his wife's shoulder and said with a surprisingly soft tone, making her calm down a bit.**

 **Taking back his Master Bolt, Zeus looked around the Council to have a good look at the face of the Olympians, most of whom his children through lot of affairs.**

 **He then stopped at Hera before nodding his head, receiving an approval nod from his wife the King of the Gods began to tell them about the story of Elemental Nations.**

 **From the day Kaguya ate the fruit of World Tree, originally the Juubi whose power was far more terrifying than anything they could imagine and became the Primordial Goddess of Rabbit then she gave birth to two sons, one of them later became the founded of Ninjutsu which led to the creation of Ninja World to the Great Wars between Ninja, the first, then second and then third before villages was found by uniting clans of ninja together.**

 **Then he got to his journey with Hera there with the help of the Fate and Hecate, it took Artemis and Athena to calm the Goddess of Love down when he got to the romantic part, even though the King of Gods thought it was no need to tell them how he charmed Hera's human counterpart Kushina, Zeus still believed it was necessary for them about Naruto's born.**

 _"And that was a good choice... You two became a really family more than before..."_ Helper though.

 **The rest of the story was very hard for him to tell, because it was something he wished he didn't have to mention again. He thought he lost a great son that night, but turned out that he was still alive and well, archived many things that not even the greatest hero of their world, Hercules could.**

 **In the end, no one dared to say a word, not even Ares.**

 **Artemis was shocked, totally shocked. She couldn't imagine the royal couple of Mount. Olympus not only acting but actually be humans and gave birth to a son together at Elemental Nations.**

 **The child, while wasn't an immortal god definitely, had clearly show the power that he should be a god in the first place. Artemis still know very little about the power of these shinobi but she was sure that kind of power couldn't be found on someone else.**

 **And Prince? Why would they call him Prince? While he might be the youngest and all, all of Zeus and Hera's son were abnormal, wouldn't that make him another abnormal?**

 **After all, Prince or not, he is MALE.**

"You're a going a thin ice Artemis. Try hurt my son and I will curse you and your hunters for eternally!" threatened Hera to Artemis, the later only turned away and though about stupid book revealing her private thinking.

 **"It would be much easier to show you our memories, but it will take a lot of times to watch" Zeus continued, announcing loudly "now we get back to the reason I call you here...as we already swore to the Styx to never return to Elemental Nations we can't go back to the place anymore, both Hera and I had agreed that we should have at least one Olympians go to that world to bring Naruto to his rightful place, here at Olympus."**

 **"Let's me go father" Ares jumped in instantly, thinking about the opportunity to fight Naruto far sooner than he planned "I will bring little bro back to Olympus" he finished with a bloodthirsty grin.**

 **It was clear for the other Olympians about Ares' intention, he clearly didn't care much about the fact that Naruto is his younger brother.**

"As if I'm going let you bring Naruto here you foolish son of mine?!" Hera growled at Ares.

 **"No let me go" Artemis didn't know if she should feel surprise or not when Aphrodite raised her hand and squealed with a high-pitch tone "I'm sure I am the one most suitable to bring our smoking Prince here"**

 **Maybe Aphrodite actually cared about bringing Naruto here, but with a different reason.**

"Of course I care you stupid deer sniffer! It's our Prince and he should know us especially ME!" Aphrodite said with scowl.

 **"I'm glad that there are so many volunteers," Ares said blankly, not impressed in the slightest when those two were the first to volunteer themselves for the job, he had seen it coming even before the meeting "but last night, we had decided the most suitable ones for this mission"**

 **Perfect, Artemis thought to herself, it looks like the meeting is going to end soon, she could finally...**

 **"Athena and Artemis, please come forward"**

"What?!" was all Artemis could say.

 **"What?!" Was all Artemis could say when her father called for her name.**

After that Artemis tried to suppress her blush on her face while others tried to hide or openly laugh at her.

 **"Fair enough" the goddess of wisdom nodded her head, closing the book on her lap and stood up from her seat. Athena already figured it out why her father chose her and Artemis.**

 **Plus, this would be a great opportunity for her to go investigating Elemental Nations with her own eyes.**

 **"But, father...why?" Artemis asked, shocked. Her father couldn't just force her to abandon her Hunt to go search for a boy at a totally different dimension like that.**

 **"Artemis, you have the best tracking skills, finding Naruto won't be too much of a trouble for you while Athena is currently the Olympians has the most knowledge about Elemental Nations other than the elder gods so you two are the most suitable ones for this mission"**

 **"Uh, excuse me father but I don't think I will..."**

 **"My decision is final Artemis" Zeus cut in with a dead serious tone "if you're worry about your hunters, bring them with you. You and Athena should go prepare as quick as possible."**

 **"If there is nothing more to ask, council dismiss" the Olympians all stood up and flashed away, save for the royal couple of Olympus, Athena and Artemis.**

 **"I will go prepare, I will meet with you later sister" Athena told Artemis before flashing away as well after receiving a force nod from the immortal huntress.**

 **Artemis was about to stand up and reason with her father again, when suddenly Hera walked up to her and shockingly kneed down in front of Artemis, taking Artemis' hands into hers.**

Hera looked embarrassment but she know why she do that. Demeter said "Oh my... Hera you truly going to beg her?". In answer Hera only nodded.

 **"Please Artemis...please bring my Naruto back to me" Hera said with a shaky tone, making Artemis widen her eyes. She had never see the Queen of Gods like this "please I beg you...he is everything to me"**

 **She never liked Hera in the first place, she was the one who caused Artemis' mother so much trouble during childbirth, forcing her mother to go through all to give birth to her and Apollo.**

 **But, the woman who was kneeing in front of her, after all she was still a mother...**

Hera looked surprised and to shock everyone she smiled at Artemis.

 **Well, not that good of a mother when Artemis thought about how Hera treated her sons these past years, but at least she cared deeply about her daughters and that alone was good enough for Artemis.**

 **Her hand then tightened around Hera's hands as she stared into Hera's brown eyes**

 **"I will bring your son back" she nodded her head "I promise to you that" she didn't have to promise to the Styx to let Hera know that her words is final. That she will bring Naruto Uzumaki to Olympus, back to his parents.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Naruto put on his black attire, standing in front of the mirror with sad eyes.**

 **A day had passed since the end of The Fourth Great Shinobi War.**

 **Villages were burying their lost with grief, thousands of shinobi had been killed during the war.**

 **Some Naruto knew while other...he didn't even know their name before their corpse was brought back to their villages.**

 **Everyone was there during the funerals, even Sasuke...**

 **They sacrificed their life to protect him B as well as the entire world.**

 **Neji Hyuuga, Naruto stood behind Hinata and remained silent, he didn't know what to say, or do. He just stood there with a bunch of flowers in hands, each flower was for each Shinobi of Konoha who fell down at the battlefield.**

 **Athena was impressed even when he don't know personally with other soldiers he still want to respect them by giving them a funeral like others. She know people like him become a great leader.**

 **A new day had started.**

 **"What! YOU CAN'T DO IT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted with his hand holding his head…well he would have both of his hands holding his head if he didn't have his right hands missing from his body.**

"WHAT?!" Zeus and Hera shouted in unison shocked that their son missing his arm. How did that happened. Helper decided to answer their question "He lost his arm at fight between his best friend... Uchiha Sasuke who decided to kill Gokage while Kages was under Genjutsu."

 **"Shut up brat!" Tsunade Senju shouted as she looked at him "my decision is final, Kakashi Hatake will be the Rokudaime Hokage of the Konoha"**

"Tsunade? Why she is in Konoha... I thought that she swear not going back to village?" Hera surprised by one of relative appearing. Helper chuckled and said "She come back because only one candidate was left aside Danzo. Your son convinced her to come back."

 **"But why not me?" he groaned, standing next to him was Kakashi, who was giving Naruto his trademark eyes smile, trying to calm the hero of the Shinobi war down with both hands in front of him "I thought after the war…"**

 **"Yes, you're more suitable to become a Hokage than anyone in this village Naruto" Tsunade stood up and walked to him "but you're still way too young to handle that job and the responsibility behind it, you can try to become the next Hokage later but currently the village need someone like Kakashi at a leader so I make him my next successor" Tsunade then pulled out a bottle of sake from out of nowhere, shocking Shizune who had made sure to throw all of them away "now, let's just go to have a drink to celebrate the day I finally escape from this job" she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him out of the room.**

 **"Wait Baa-chan! Wait!" Naruto cried out when he was being pulled by a fifty years old woman who got an unimaginable amount of strength, trying to shrug out of her grip would be a total waste of time. He gave up and let the Hokage pulled him out the street.**

 **As soon as the village saw their hero, the entire street cheered out loudly and clapped their hands rapidly for Naruto. Naruto was stunned by the sudden action of the villagers.**

 _"We proud of you Naruto. You become a hero of your village more than your father."_ Hera smiled with tears.

 **"Well, while you won't be the Hokage this time Naruto" Tsunade released him from her grip and smiled at her favorite blond "but isn't this what you want?"**

 **Looking around, Naruto found the same feeling he had after Kakashi brought him back to the village after defeating Pain and confronting Nagato. They called him their hero, thanking him for his service during the war and for saving the world…**

 **A large grin spread out on Naruto's face while he walked between the people of Konoha, maybe he shouldn't move with ninja speed any longer on the roofs to get to the Hokage office anymore and start to take a walk among these people.**

 **Because they finally acknowledged him at their hero.**

 _ **Line break**_

 **"C'mon, drink Naruto!" Naruto tried to push the bottle of sake Tsunade was giving him away from his mouth, two o'clock in the afternoon and he was already forced to drink the seventh bottle.**

"WHAT?! YOU OLD HAG DON'T YOU TRY TO GET MY SON DRUNK OR ADDICTED! IF YOU DO I WILL PERSONALLY TORTURE YOU TO DEATH! THAT PROMISE OF LIFETIME DATTEBANE!"Hera shouted and stopped after she said her tradermark work as Kushina. Other looked at her and began laughing at her. But it was quickly silenced by her hair going up and took form as fox tails and her eyes shadowed by hair only red glowing eyes seeing.

 **They weren't the only one in the restaurant because the rest of the rookie nine were here as well as Team Gai and their sensei, even Sasuke was present and sat alone at the last table at the corner of the place. It was like a whole celebration party, Chouji was screaming to Lee about eating his last piece of barbeque, but instantly lighten up when Ino brought a brand new dish of barbeque for him.**

 **Sai surprisingly was getting very familiar with the blond hair kunoichi, sitting next to her with a very 'real' smile and hopefully he was not going to speak out anything that make Ino mad.**

 **Sakura was chatting with her sensei while keeping on glancing at Sasuke, wondering that she should come and keep him company.**

 _"Oh great another maiden in love!"_ sadly thought Artemis. "Oh-la-la someone have a huge crush on that Sasuke boy." Aphrodite giggled at puppy like love.

 **Naruto, after drinking the bottle Tsunade gave him stood up from his seat and walked to Sasuke, Kurama would keep his body in check so he don't have worry about alcohol.**

 **"Sasuke, can I sit here?" He asked, sitting down the seat opposite of the former missing nin "How is your arm?" He asked after having a nod of approval from black haired Uchiha.**

 **"The same as you are" Sasuke replied shortly.**

 _"So the Mikoto boy lost his arm too?"_ Hera thought.

 **"Well, Baa-chan said she is making prosthetic hands for us" Naruto nodded "from the Shodaime's cells I think, so you don't have to worry about not being able to make handseals anymore"**

"Wow they have a prosthetic arms that creating with man cells?! Ok NOW I want to go and ask about how they making arms!" Apollo was officially shocked. Others too surprised by that. If God of Medicine saying that then Shinobi world more developed that their world.

 **"I don't think I'm going to stay in this village for long" Sasuke said, surprise Naruto.**

 **"Hey, don't tell me you're thinking about becoming a missing nin again" He turned his head to Sakura and said with a small smile "there are people who will be hurt if you leave again you know"**

 **"What about you Naruto? What are you going to do now?" The both of them turned their head to the Hokage Monument, where a face was being craved onto it next to Tsunade's by a lot of worker.**

 **It was Kakashi's face, the Rokudaime Hokage.**

 **"I think I'm going to train harder, as well as work harder to become the next Hokage" Naruto said with a determined expression on his face "improve my strength and everything else"**

 **"Good for you" Sasuke picked up a cup of sake and held it high "so dobe, for the Nanaidaime Hokage"**

 **"For the Nanaidaime Hokage, teme" Naruto also poured his cup full and touched it with Sasuke's.**

 **[** **Meanwhile-at training ground 44-the Forest of Death** **]**

 **Animals suddenly parted away when they felt an abnormal change in the air.**

 **An orb of electricity suddenly appeared from thin air and got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a small house, blue lightning cracked from the surface as the energy growing larger and larger, tearing away the large trees around it.**

 **Then, three young woman appeared from within and touched their feet down the forest ground gratefully, at the same time the lightening orb disappear.**

 **The first was an extremely beautiful woman, being tall and well-built, with auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, cold and bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter moon.**

 **She was wearing white shirts, silver jackets, silvery camo pants and black combat boots. The woman also carrying a magic bow and arrows, with two hunting knifes strapped to her waist.**

 **The one who was wearing a normal clothes at her left was another very beautiful woman, with long black hair and intense gray eyes. She was looking around the forest with interest eyes.**

 **The last young woman who was wearing the same state of clothing at the auburn haired girl, was a tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful young woman with dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair gave her the impression of a Persian princess.**

"You brought your lieutenant?" Athena asked. Artemis shrugged and said "Why not? She is most of experienced hunter."

 **"This place...amazing" Athena said as she delaminating the gigantic tree.**

 **"Such nature" Zoe, the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt said in amazement "this place is amazing" she inhaled deeply, the air was fresh...the best air she ever breath in.**

 **While the Hunt was staying at her palace at Camp Half-Blood, much to their shock and disappointment as well as disgust, Athena decided that it was best taking one more huntress with her, just in case they couldn't find Naruto where he should be so Artemis decided to bring Zoe, her closest and best huntress with them.**

 **Artemis was lost for words, she could feel a very powerful force of nature at this place from this forest alone, and it was as powerful as Earth's nature before mortal invent machines that slowly pollute the environment.**

"Well Hashirama-sama created that forest with his own energy. No wonder that after many years the forest become more." Zeus said perking Demeter interest. Mortal who can create such a forest always in her good list.

 _"Hm. Maybe going to that world is not such a bad idea."_ Artemis thought.

 **"So, how do we get out of here?" Artemis asked "why can father teleport us directly to this Konoha place?"**

 **"This is the Forest of death, training ground forty-four of Konoha" Athena informed before walking a head of them, snapping her fingers she brought out a map of Konoha, which her father sent it to her this morning "we go this way to get to the village before heading to father and Hera's old home, hoping that Naruto Uzumaki is there"**

 **"Lady Artemis, the boy we are searching for..."**

 **"Don't ask anything Zoe, let's get this over with..."**

 **The goddesses and huntress walked in silent for the rest of the journey out of the Forest of Death. During the walk, they had an unpleasant encounter with a giant centipede but it was taken down by Artemis and Zoe before it could do anything.**

 **They also had met with a lot of other gigantic creatures such as tigers, leechs and even various kind of birds. Artemis, as a goddess of nature quickly befriend them, clearly these creatures were far more friendly than that centipede.**

 **When the village came into view, Athena stopped them and spoke up.**

 **"Be careful when you go into the village, our world is much more advance than Elemental Nations" Artemis and Zoe nodded their head "I know that you two are more than capable of taking care of yourselves, but we must try to stay away from trouble as much as possible, especially unwanted encounter with the Shinobi, some of them can do feats that even the strongest demigods could not hope to compare"**

 **As soon as they stepped into the village, the group of Goddesses and Huntress got a lot of attention from the villager because it wasn't everyday they got women as beautiful as they are walking in the village.**

 **However, as soon as the first male leered at them with lustful eyes, he was sent running because of Artemis' killing intent and murderous eyes, which was far more terrifying than anything he had seen in his life. Soon a lot of males followed his example and none of them dared to approach the group, as Zoe was twitching her hunting knife in her hands dangerously.**

"Perverts everywhere sis." Apollo said. "So idiots too... Why you keep multiplying?" in rhetorical question asked Artemis. Apollo gained hurt look and pouted. Why she so mean?!

 **However what they didn't know was that Zeus totally forgot to mention them about the downside of entering the village without being detected by the barrier around the village.**

 **"We got company" Zoe and Artemis said at the same time.**

 **Before any of them could take one more step toward the Namikaze Mansion, a ninja wearing a bird mask suddenly appeared in front of them and two more appeared behind them, wearing an attire consisted of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spike, three ninja pouches on their back-waist, a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder and sword on their back.**

"Heh. Not impressed!" Artemis arrogantly said only be flinched by her father look. "Don't be arrogant Artemis. This is elite ninja who trained to kill and protect more than normal shinobi"

 **The three immortal beings could instantly see that these ninja were on guard, their stance hid it rather well but years of battle and training told them they shouldn't take these shinobi lightly.**

 **"Who are you and what is your intention?" The bird mask Anbu asked, the barrier team didn't inform them about any unauthorized passages and yet he saw three strangers walking casually on the street of Konoha.**

 **He gathered two nearest Anbu and jumped down to face them while one already went to inform the Hokage. Whoever they were, entering the village by sneaking in without going through the main gate wasn't something he could brush off easily.**

 **"We're here with good will" Athena spoke up with a perfectly calm tone. She was the only one out of the three could communicate with the people of Elemental Nations in their language, because Artemis refused to learn after finding out their language was just like Japanese, Apollo's currently most favorite language. She didn't want to learn because she didn't want to understand what her brother usually ranting about in Japanese "my name is Athena and this is Artemis and Zoe Nightshade" telling the truth was the only option she got for avoiding unwanted fight "We're friends of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, your Yondaime Hokage and his wife"**

 **The Anbu Captain's eyes widened behind his mask, he didn't detect any lie in the words of the woman name Athena, but she said they were friends of their Yondaime Hokage and his wife, which was pretty hard to believe.**

 **While these women weren't appeared to be Kunoichi from any villages, he couldn't risk lowering down his guard, especially when two of them looked like a well-train warrior, carrying bow and arrows as well as the biggest kind of hunting knife he ever saw.**

 **The samurai couldn't use chakra but they are more than capable of putting a good fight, even after the war the villages had united with each other, there were chances that Akatsuki's remnants were still there.**

 **"The Hokage will decide if you're speaking the truth or not" The Anbu Captain said calmly, making Athena nodded her head "please follow us"**

 **"Oh right," Athena turned to the two eternal maidens "he wants us to come with him, I think to their Hokage"**

 **"Fair enough" Artemis nodded her head, she was getting more and more uncomfortable with the ways these males were looking at her. As she wanted nothing more than turned them into some kinds of animal before hunting them down.**

 **"And please give us your weapons" Athena widened her eyes when the Anbu captain continued.**

 **"What did he just say Lady Athena?" like her mistress, she wanted to notch an arrow into her bow and shoot the male villagers to the place where the sun don't shine.**

 **"They wanted us to give them your weapons" This was slowly getting out of control and the goddess of wisdom could feel it in the air.**

 **"No way" Artemis shook her head before glaring at the Anbu captain, her cold shiver eyes made him take a few steps back in nervousness "There is no way I'm going to give my weapons to these mor…"**

"Artemis this is just a precautionary measure. They will not harm or molest you." Zeus said while pinching his nose bridge.

 **But she stopped when suddenly, her eyes caught a glint of yellow went pass her on top of the house at her right.**

 **Time seemed to slow down around Artemis as she slowly turned her eyes to her right and widened slightly when she saw the blond they were searching for jumping from roof and roof with the speed that match even her best huntresses.**

 **Who could have thought it was this easy, this mission would end in no time.**

 **"Artemis wait!" Athena called when suddenly the goddess of the hunt turned around and stomped her foot on the ground, launching herself so high on to the nearest roof that completely shock the villagers as well as the Anbu.**

"Honestly Artemis..." Athena murmured. Artemis only huffed that buffoon can match with the speed of her best huntress.

 **Faster than a cheetah, Artemis chased after Naruto Uzumaki with the speed that made her nothing but a sliver blue, moving on top of these roofs were very easy for her so it didn't take her more than ten second to catch up to the blond shinobi, who at first was two home fleets away from her.**

"Is that normal father?" Athena asked. Instead of Zeus Hera answered "Yes this is normal for shinobi. They taught that in first Genin training."

 **"Hey you, stop"**

 **Naruto turned his head around and widened his eyes when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life chasing after with incredible speed.**

 **However, Artemis completely forgot that she didn't know how to speak his language, so Artemis demand wasn't understood by Naruto at all.**

 **"Huh?" he spoke up the most logical thing at the moment.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, I order you to stop now!" Naruto instantly stopped when he heard his name mentioned in her incomprehensible words.**

 **Seeing Naruto stopped running, Artemis also stopped herself, now the only thing that stopped her from her mission was the gap between the two story houses they were standing on.**

 **At first glance, Naruto looked just like how he was during the battle against Kaguya, with most of his injures healed and a few bandages on his face and body. However, because the right sleeves of his shirt was flying freely on the wind, it didn't take Artemis long to realize his right arm was missing.**

 **"Who are you?" He asked.**

 **Now, it was Artemis' change to not be able to understand what he said.**

 **But she once heard Apollo asked one of her huntress' name in Japanese before being sent away by said huntress and the rest of the Hunt in a barrage of silver arrows before so she got a basic idea of what he was asking.**

 **"Artemis" she pointed to herself, rather annoyed that the blond was making a confuse face.**

 **"Her name is Artemis? Or she is saying something in her language?" Naruto asked himself.**

 **"** _ **Artemis? Oh no…**_ _ **"**_ **Kurama thought inside of Naruto's mindscape, the nine tails Bijuu knew perfectly who was this auburn haired woman from Naruto's mother "** _ **I know that sooner or later they will find out and send one of the Olympians here…but her?**_ **"**

"Wait is that Kyuubi names?! How can that Bijuu have name?!" Hera shouted. Helper only shrugged.

 **"** **Naruto…** **" Kurama decided to speak up "** **I sagely advice you not to anger that woman in any way** **"**

 **"Huh? Why? You know her Kurama?" Naruto asked, looking at the gigantic nine tails fox in his mindscape "her name is Artemis, right?"**

 **"** **Yes her name is Artemis…but for now, you only need to know that she have problem with the opposite gender** **" Naruto paled instantly.**

 **A men hater…**

 **"Naruto" Naruto pointed to himself "Naruto Uzumaki" introducing himself with his trademark grin, even though he was nervous inside. The hunting knife she was carrying look really big and her bow and arrows seem to be extremely dangerous.**

 **"I know who you are" she said sarcastically "now don't make me come over there and force you back to your mother, come over here boy" she pointed to him before pointing the spot next to her, hoping that he would understand what she wanted.**

 **"Uh sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying" he shook his head, thinking "maybe Baa-chan will know, she travelled a lot did she?"**

 **Naruto pushed chakra to his feet and jumped over the opposite roof, landing gratefully in front of Artemis.**

 **"C'mon let's go to Baa-chan, she will…" he took her wrist, realizing that talking with her would be no use because just like him, she couldn't understand what he said.**

 **However, Naruto didn't realize he just made a grave mistake.**

 **Artemis widened her eyes before snapping her hand out of Naruto's grip, at the same time pulling her hunting knife out faster than Naruto could even see her hand move, heading toward his throat.**

"ARTEMIS! WHAT DO YOU THINK DOING?! TRYING TO KILL MY SON! I'M GOING TO FADE YOU!" Hera tried to get rid of her husband's grip to attack at the frightened young goddess.

 **Without his right hand, Naruto had to move his body back to avoid the dangerous knife. Naruto didn't bring any weapons with him today, so blocking that sharp knife would be out of question.**

 **"Shit" He cried "what the hell are you doing?"**

 **"** **I told you Naruto, she has problem with male** **" Kurama groaned**

 **"You didn't make the situation any better for me"**

 **Without one of his hand and the smallest piece of weapon with him, Naruto had no choice but…**

 **"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Artemis roared, this male just touched her. How dare he? She was the proud Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, how could a boy, a son of Zeus and Hera no less just come and touch her casually like that.**

 **Artemis pulled out her other hunting knife and attacked him with both of her weapons. Hera didn't ask her to bring him back in one piece and unharmed, this would be his first warning for trying to touch her, to make sure that he would never dare to cross her again in the future whenever they meet at Olympus.**

 **However, she couldn't believe her eyes when Naruto suddenly raised his hand and broke one of her hunting knife before grabbing the last knife with his bare hand.**

"SAY WHAT?! HOW HE CAN STOP MY ATTACK WITH JUST HAND?!" now it's Artemis turn to shouting. Zeus know what is going _on "Senjutsu... You even mastered that in such a young age... You surpassed me in everything."_

 **"Calm down" he said with a calm tone.**

 **Looking up, Artemis saw his eyes had changed to yellow toad-like eyes with orange pigmentation around his eyes.**

 **But what shocked her was the feeling of nature coming from him, it was like he had become one with nature. Such force of energy could only be felt from natural spirit such as nymphs or naiads, yet this young man in front of her was emitting the same kind, if not even more power natural energy than them.**

"This Lady and Gentlemen is Senjutsu. It's a old and dangerous art to borrow nature power. Only handful people can master that. Just like your one of demigod - Pan..." Olympians shocked. Such a young boy can truly became strong if he using that power. If he is going try use Gaia power than he can't be stopped.

 **Who was this boy?**

 **"Uh…Artemis, right?" he asked, hand was still gripping her knife "hello?"**

 **Artemis blinked once, then twice before realizing that she had spaced out the whole minute.**

 **Raising her legs she kicked his gut hard, sending Naruto flying with unimaginable force. Putting her hunting knife back to the sheath, Artemis took a bow and notched three arrows and just stopped for a millisecond to aim before shooting them with the speed faster than any ninja could throw their kunai or shuriken.**

 **Or should she say in her world's language, faster than a machine gun.**

 **"Oh shit" Naruto cried out before using his leg to catch one of the arrow heading to his crotch, using his hand to catch another aim for his heart and his teeth to catch the last one aimed for his head. This woman was incredibly skill with bow and arrows, to think that she could aim perfectly at all the weak points of his body while he was flying with neck breaking speed.**

Artemis keep feeling Hera's death glare.

 **Naruto quickly balanced himself on a roof and dashed his feet on the ground to look at Artemis, who was fifteen yards away from him but seeing her speed and the way she shot those arrows, he doubted this distant could keep him safe.**

 **"Artemis!" the goddess of the Hunt turned around and saw Athena came running at her with Aegis in hand "what are you thinking?" the black haired goddess asked with a slight frustration in her tone "now they are chasing after us"**

 **"You see that boy over there?" Artemis pointed her hand to Naruto "it's our little half-brother" Athena nodded her head, he was Naruto Uzumaki indeed.**

 **"Care to explain he was over there with your arrows?"**

 **Without the need to look, Athena raised her shield and blocked the incoming kunais and shurikens.**

 **Anbu's were chasing after them and Zoe was just right a few house behind them, shooting arrows at the masked shinobi, effectively slowing them down but with the numbers behind her, the lieutenant of Artemis doubted that she has enough arrows to shoot.**

 **Athena told her to not kill them, so she only shot her arrows at the non-fatal points on the body but because her opponents were the most skilled shinobi, they easily blocked the arrows with their swords and kunai.**

 **"They are after Naruto" the captain shouted "quick, get them"**

 **Three women just casually walked into their village without any permission and now was after their hero…those women, while using weapons unlike any shinobi and hadn't used any Ninjutsu yet, was skilled, very skill and knew what they were doing.**

 **Want to hurt Naruto in their village? Not on his watch**

 **"Mistress" Zoe called when she stopped in front of Artemis, the shinobi was coming near and she only had ten arrows left.**

 **"This will keep them away" Artemis said and called for her godly power.**

 **The Anbu stopped on their track when suddenly they heard the sound of thousand insects coming at their direction, looking up all Anbu widened their eyes in shock when a black cloud of thousand or even millions insects were coming straight at them from the forest outside of Konoha.**

 **The insects gathered around them, flying around the Anbu making them cried out in shock.**

 **"The hell" Naruto dropped his mouth in shock "she is an Aburame or something?" the only ones Naruto knew who could control insects was Shino and his family, but control that kind of numbers was out of question.**

"Is that insult?" Artemis thought with anger. Helper and Zeus only sigh at her predictable thinking.

 **His eyes then returned to the auburn haired woman now accompanied by two more, both of whom was as beautiful as the girl who attacked him, and the head on the bronze shield that black haired woman was holding was enough to freak him out.**

 **"Just perfect" Naruto turned around, dropping all the arrows to the ground and started to run "I already got enough psychos after me, I really don't need three more"**

 **"** **You can't run away from them Naruto** **" Kurama said "** **one of them have the skills to track you down even you are half way around the world, running away from is pointless** **"**

 **"Who said I'm going to run away" a smirk appeared on his face as Naruto he headed toward the nearest training ground.**

 **"** **You want to fight them are you Naruto?** **" Kurama chuckled when he realized Naruto's intention of heading to a wide area "** **Just let you know that two of them have enough power to level the entire village in a minute or so** **"**

 **"You're kidding right?" Naruto laughed forcefully.**

 **"Naruto, wait!" he heard one of them shouted, but this time he could perfectly understand her "stop we need to talk"**

 **"No wait" He shouted back, pointing at Artemis "that woman is trying to kill me, there is no way I'm going to let her slice me in half" he shouted in a dramatic way.**

 **"Yeah, I can clearly see who his father is" Athena sighed, his shouting face was ridiculous "he said he's not going to stop because you want to slice him in half"**

Zeus only frowned (pouted) and his brothers not helping him.

 **"Told him that he don't stop now I will make him suffer more than just being sliced in half" Artemis gritted her teeth and pulled out another arrows, ready to put it through the blond head**

 **"Calm down Artemis, we're not here to kill him" Athena shook her head "What did he do to anger you anyway?"**

 **"He touched me" Zoe's eyes turned cold and she saw red when she heard her mistress' words.**

 **"How dared he?!"**

 **Before Naruto could get to the training ground, an arrow flew pass him, just missing his head for a few millimeters. Turning his head around to look, he saw the tiara wearing girl suddenly launched herself forward even faster than the other two.**

 **"Oh shit!" her hunting knives were out and glinted dangerously in her hands "Guest I have no choice then" Naruto turned his eyes to the front and was about to call for Kurama's power when suddenly…**

 **"Naruto, we know your parent!" Athena shouted.**

 **Naruto immediately stopped with his eyes widened.**

 **Normally, it wasn't that uncommon for people to know about his parent, who were very famous. But for some reason, he got a feeling that when these women said they knew his parent, they had a totally different ideas then the other.**

 **"You are dead"**

 **Naruto turned around just in time to use his hand to block the hunting knife, but since he was in sage mode, the knife shattered underneath his rock hard skin making Zoe widened her eyes in shock.**

 **"You know my parent? What do you mean when you said you know my parent?" he asked, pushing Zoe back with his strength, making a safe distant between her and him.**

 **Athena got down next to the huntress of Artemis and put her shield away, looking at Naruto with her stormy grey eyes. With just the first look she could tell a lot about this boy, clearly he was unlike any of his full-blood brothers, especially a warmonger like Ares.**

 **But she was wondering why one of his arms was missing.**

 **"Naruto!" The Anbu appeared, surrounding around the area and ready for the worst situation. Zoe instantly returned to her full battle mode, already having an arrow ready with her the string of her bow pulling back.**

 **"It's alright guys" Naruto held up his hand and said to reassure the Anbu captain and his team before turning back to Athena "Now, answer my question"**

 **"Naruto, what do you know about your parent? Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"**

 **"They died sacrificed their life to protect me" he said shortly, but enough to tell these women about his parent.**

 **"The truth is Naruto…your parent, they are still alive" Athena declared, shocking the entire area "and they sent us here to bring you back to them". End of chapter 2.** After reading in the Throne room was in complete unpleasant silence. Hera was glaring at both Artemis and Athena, mostly she glared at Artemis who attacked her son just because of touch when Naruto did not know about Greek, Gods and Goddesses. Artemis avoided the Hera's glare but in her mind she felt justified. No one of male pigs will not touch her. Even her so called half-brother. Zeus was disappointed by behavior of his daughters. Poseidon looked at his rival and simple spoke."You're idiot... You can't go to the boy and tell him that his parents alive. You will ruin his image of his parents. Even for you to say so blunt. He will be defiantly think that his parents abandoned him there." Athena looked away with a gold blush on her cheeks and frowned. But even when she despise Poseidon she agree. The boy is barely eighteen, and even if he went through a lot, it can break his mind. She hope Naruto will listen her about Third Hokage lied to his parents about his death. Hestia seeing that situation is heating up, decided that she distract them all with a question to Helper "Helper what happened to his arm and his friends arm?" and luckily it distracted all and gain their attention. Helper spoke" Yes... About that... After sealing Rabbit Goddesses (Apollo let a chuckle before silenced by Artemis(You all know why he chuckled)) Sasuke declared that he will bring a new era by killing a Five Kage and sealing forever all of Bijuu. And Sasuke said the only man who can stop his revolution was Naruto his last connection to his past. Naruto challenged him at the Valley of the End and fought with him. And I think that you will see that on TV." Hera and Zeus remembered that in chapter beginning Naruto lacked his right arm. They hoped that Naruto was not injured.

 **There CHAPTER ONE FINISHED. Now you will read in next chapter about Naruto's and Sasuke's fight where they lost arms. It will take some time and searching a good view. but I will give side reading chapter tomorrow. Now give me a good review.**

 **Assassin Naruto sleep!**


	4. Side reading (OMAKE)

**This chapter describes about battle between Naruto and Sasuke in the Valley of the end where they lose arms.**

 **I don't own this story.**

 **The battle itself is carved out of the game Naruto Shippuden UNS 4.**

N&S...N&S...N&S...

"Naruto Uzumaki" Normal speech's

" _Naruto Uzumaki_ " Normal thoughts

" **Kurama** " Dragon/Demonic Beings/Youkai speech's.

" _ **Kurama**_ " Dragon/Demonic Beings/Youkai thoughts

When they ended chapter Helper said.

"Ok. Now if you excuse me I will summon Ares..." with amusement spoke Helper. He said a spell and summoned Ares. Ares looked around and when he look at Helper he started shouting.

"You moron! How dare you sent me at the island! Do you know what the almost did?! I..." But he was interrupted by Helper "Shut up Ares before I send you back!" And Ares just fumed but returned to his seat and start brooding. Helper looked at him for moment before he hear the call from his pocket. He answered and listened for minute before nodding and ending call.

"Ok you all want to know how they lose arms... Am I right?" He was responded with several nods. Satisfied he pulled from his bag the DVD disk after that he went to suddenly appeared out of nowhere TV and put disk into video player. Then he returned to his seat and turned on the TV.

Zeus and Hera worried if their son almost died or worst killed by his so called former teammate. Ares just want to see fight. And the rest is curious about what happened with them.

 _ **TV watching.**_

 **In the Valley of the End Sasuke and Naruto fighting after sealing Kaguya, where Sasuke suddenly imprisoned Tailed Beasts with Chibaku Tensei and putting Sakura in Genjutsu and announced about his revolution plan where he will be only Kage and will rule Shinobi world. Naruto run with Sasuke to the their place to fight. Naruto has obliged himself to save and bring back his friend. To save a bond between them.**

" Finally I **WILL** see a real manly fight!" Ares shouted before he was silenced by his mother glare.

 **"Tch... All I need to do is erase you, and then no one will be able to stand in the way of my revolution!"**

 **With that words Sasuke summoned his full form Susano and rushed with that to friend. Naruto meanwhile called the Tailed Beast Kurama mode. And two giant forms fist punched so hard that they are repelled. The first blow was struck by the sword of Sasuke, but Naruto blocked with his left hand. Then Sasuke attacked from above and again Naruto blocked with tails. After failed attack Sasuke jumped back and soared into sky. Naruto jumped after him. Seeing that Sasuke summoned a sealed in meteors Tailed Beasts. The meteors rushed to him and stopped behind him. Sasuke begin to drain their chakra to strengthen Susano.**

 _"_ HOLY ORDER! THAT THINGS IS BIGS AS TYPHON!" Apollo shouted before he was kicked on the ribs by his sister and looked at her with betrayed eyes.

 **" I'm going to finish this with Susano! This will finish everything!"**

 **"No you won't! I'm going to stop you!"**

 **Then Naruto in Kurama mode summoned two Shadow Clone and merged with them. The result appeared as three-headed and six-armed Kurama mode.**

 **"I'm going to protect history, and all of our connections with our allies and everyone else! Including..."**

 **Sasuke pulled an arrow coated in lighting chakra of Tailed Beasts. Meanwhile Naruto started to create on both hands Rasenshuriken - one with his chakra and the other with Tailed Beast Bomb.**

 **"...you, of course!"**

 _"_ He is really something sister. You have a wonderful child." these words said by Hestia trying to calm his sister, who Hera smiled but inside she was worried.

 **With that both of them launched and fired their jutsu at each other. Their jutsu crashed and exploded in sky thus blinding and injuring themselves because they were in affected area of their attack. After explode Naruto and Sasuke started to falling. Sasuke crashed hard on land and Naruto crashed in water. Sasuke coughed and forced himself to up, while Naruto sinking further into the water.**

 **"Heh heh... Heh heh heh... Now... Now... I'm all... alone..."**

"Heh... What a pathetic brat! He even can't rise after being hit by so called power technique-Ares began but was interrupted."

"You're REALLY idiot Ares. This clashed technique enough to kill you in sealed form." Athena interrupted Ares speech with rolled eyes.

"Shut up you owl." shouted enraged Ares who glasses began to melt.

"She is not wrong Ares. Even I reluctantly agree that he is stronger than me in this sealed form."

"Shut up you deer sniffer."

"All of you! JUST SHUT UP! Let me watch Naruto's fighting... I hope he will be okay." Zeus decided they bicker too much and shouted at them. Artemis and Athena were shocked. Their father never shouted them. They felt disappointed themselves. Ares just scoffed and looked away like a spoiled child.

Hera, Hephaestus and Poseidon smirking at them.

 **Naruto began to lose consciousness when drowning. And he heard Obito's voice.**

Zeus was shocked. Obito was ALIVE! He looked at Helper and demanded answers.

"Obito was alive?! But why did he not come back."

Helper sighed and answered.

"Because of the Rin's death and Madara manipulations. Because he thinks that he raze live in Eternal Illusion then reality. And it was him who released Kurama at that night."

Zeus and Hera shocked. He was responsible for Kyuubi's attack and their mortal self killing.

 **"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've given up already? Is it really that easy for you two to sever your connection? " A Obito's hand laid on his back and stopped the falling. "It isn't, is it?"**

 **Then second hand laid on his back. Then he heard Kakashi's voice. "Just like Obito and me... Your connection with Sasuke can't be severed that easily."**

 **"Remember... You don't just reconnect Kakashi and me... My heart was so hardened, yet you... And it wasn't just me. You opened up a lot of other people's hearts as well. Enemies..." Obito again said.**

 **Naruto recalled Zabuza and Haku.**

 **"People surrounded by hatred..."**

 **He remembered after fight with Gaara.**

 **"People who rejected the other villages..."**

 **Granny Chiu from Suna trying resurrect Gaara.**

 **"People who were hurting inside..."**

 **Nagato going to resurrect all of his villagers.**

 **"Even the Tailed Beasts..."**

 **When he and Kurama started fight against Obito together.**

 **"You were even capable of solving... the problems of the world itself!"**

 **When he and Allied Shinobi Force against Jubi.**

 **"Now... There's only one person left. It should be easy for you to save a stubborn friend, right?!"**

 **"Yeah... You'll be fine. Remember that you beat the encouragement of all those people on your shoulders." Kakashi said "The connection you've made with your teachers and your peers... The hopes of your friends..."**

 **Then just three hands placed under the body of Naruto. Jiraya, Nagato and Konan. And then another pair hands laid. Gai, Iruka-sensei, Captain Yamato, Tsunade, Gaara and Killer Bee.**

 **"If you don't have enough power, then just borrow it from their hands. Because Naruto... that's all "power" that you created! Four hands laid on body."**

 **"Your heart isn't dead yet!" Hashirama, First Hokage said.**

 **" If he's submerging himself in darkness, then just use your hands to pull him back up." Tobirama, Second Hokage continued speech.**

 **"And if he tries to shake you off, then scream to wake him up." Hiruzen, Third Hokage added.**

 **"There's no such thing as a feeling that cannot be conveyed!" Minato, his father and Fourth Hokage finished.**

Zeus looked at his mortal self and smiled even when he is here... His mortal self will support Naruto in everything.

 **"Everyone believes in you, Naruto..." Hinata said.**

 **"You make impossible possible!" his deceased friend Neji said.**

 **"Naruto, that's why..." said former ROOT agent Sai.**

 **"... you need to get back up already!" said one of the heir of Inuzuka clan Kiba.**

 **"Don't be afraid to look stupid as you struggle." Shikamaru spoke.**

 **"That is the Naruto we all know!" said loudly Lee.**

 **"You can do it Naruto!" all together spoke in synch.**

 **The Konan's voice said "Connection don't disappear!"**

 **"You need to harden your fists and stand up again!"**

 **He started to clench his fist.**

 **"Keep that fire in your eyes!"**

 **He started to squeeze eyes harder.**

 **"Let out a roar!"**

 **And he heard Sakura's words "C'mon! Sasuke is waiting for you!"**

 **"Go to him, Naruto!" a loud Kurama's voice said "This is all for your sake!"**

 **Then he heard all of them shouting "For the sake of the future! For the sake of your friend! Forward!"**

Zeus began to think what domain give to his son when he come. And as readied mind Helper said.

"I think a suited domain will be God of Friendships and Comradeships."

Zeus only agreed with him seeing how his son done with his friends and enemies.

 **Naruto began to emerge rapidly and shouting.**

 **"Wooooooaaaaaa..."**

 **And as the bullet flies out of the water.**

 **"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"**

 **Sasuke when he saw Naruto are greatly surprised "Naru...to..."**

 **Naruto dived down and landed in front of Sasuke. He is trying to regain his breath. After Naruto regained his breath looked at Sasuke "Not yet...I'm not letting you leave just yet, Sasuke!"**

 **"Why... Over and over... Over and over and over..." Sasuke clenched his fist and shouted "Why do you keep doing this?! What's wrong with you?! Just what are you?!"**

 **Naruto in response just let a little smile and said.**

 **"Your friend! I told you I can't leave you alone, remember?!"**

 **"Heh heh... Ha ha ha ha ha... You're still saying that, after all this? I told you already! I have no intention of going back-"**

 **But Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto.**

 **"And I told you that I have no intention of giving up! It doesn't matter what you say to me. I'll never change my mind. I'm just going to keep reaching out my hand to you. Until the very end! Until I reach you!"**

 **Sasuke and Naruto started to walk towards each other. While walking Sasuke said.**

 **"My will won't change either... I'm going cut you down. "They stopped when the distance was a few meters between them.- In order to end the path I've walked so far..."**

 **"I won't give up on you! In order to keep my path connected..."**

 **"Neither of us has much power left... Yes... This is... the true end..."**

 _"_ They both will fight with all their power. One to kill friend and the other to save friend. "Hestia frowned. Even if they are not related but they really see each other as a family and that it's really hurt her feeling.

 **They closed eyes and two leaves fell between them until they reached the land then they opened eyes and rushed at each other.**

 **"Enough already... Just let me cut you down!" Sasuke drew his sword and began to attack without stopping**

 **"Heh! You can't cut your connection to me!" Naruto parried and start dodge his attack waiting for the moment to attack.**

 **"Connection this, connection that... Just shut up already! Connection are what make this world such a pain! The stronger the connection, the more it tortures me! And Naruto! My connection to you is the most irritating one of all! Why didn't you just cut me off when I went into darkness?!" in anger Sasuke began to use the small Amaterasu and Onyx Chidori**

 **"How could I?! You were like a brother to me! So... My body and my heart just act on their own! I just kept thinking... hoping that you wouldn't have to be all alone! "seizing the moment to attack Naruto used Rasengan on Sasuke.**

 **"You..." getting hit by Naruto, Sasuke stood up and rushed at him with all his strength.**

 **Naruto rushed too. They strike and sprang apart. Sasuke called Chidori and rushed. Naruto also created Rasengan and rushed. When their jutsu clashed Naruto remembered the battle on the Bridge of the Samurai.**

 **Flashback.**

 **"Sasuke...Do you remember? The entire village used to hate me. And I hated them right back. One bad move, and I could have been exactly like you. And... I was always alone. I felt better knowing there was someone like me out there... I was happy. I wanted to be your friend, be around you sooner... but I didn't. I was also jealous of you. You were good at everything... So I decided you'd be my rival. You were my goal. You always have been. I had nothing, but I build bonds... And then in our mission as Team 7. I kept chasing after you. I wanted to be like you. So... Sasuke... I've never actually said it before, but... I'm happy... Happy I knew you!"**

"Zeus that's why I said to seal Kyuubi in me, not in my son! See what the villagers do to him" a very teary Hera slowly said almost whispered to husband. Zeus only said "I know, but I truly believed at Naruto that he will keep the right path."

 **"Naruto, no matter what you say now. I'm not changing! I'm still going to destroy each and every person in the Leaf, including you...! Either defeat me and become the hero who saved the village... Or fall to me and just be known as a pitiful loser. Those are your only choice!"**

 **"I'm not going to be loser, or the hero who defeated you. I won't be either!"**

 **"Why?! What do you want?!"**

 **Flashback end.**

 **They were forcefully pushed back with their clothes torn.**

 **"I'm going to beat you here, just like I did before! You're going to lose, without ever matching up to me!" Sasuke launched at Naruto kunai and shuriken.**

 **"You know that I'm different from how I was back then, don't you?! I won't lose anymore!" Naruto jumped away and reading Rasengan.**

 **"No, you haven't changed! That's what's irritating me so much!" now Sasuke threw at Naruto Kagutsuchi.**

 **"What?!" Naruto barely escaping from attack.**

 **"Looks like... the end is finally here... This battle will end with your defeat!" Sasuke again created Chidori and run.**

 **"No it won't... As long as I still have strength to strech out my hand!" Naruto rushed with Rasengan.**

 **This time when jutsu's clashed he remembered their fight four years ago.**

 **Flashback.**

 _ **"Sasuke... I wanted to be just like you... I really admired you... We both knew it, right from the beginning... We never actually said it, but... we're friends. So...I'm..."**_

 **"I don't want to give you to Orochimaru!"**

 **"Why, Naruto... Why would you go so far for me...?"**

 **"Because this is the first bond I've ever had like this... That's why I'll do anything I can to stop you."**

 **"A bond... If that's how it is... then I'll just have to sever that bond!"**

 **Flashback end.**

 **They once again pushed back but further. They were seriously injured.**

 **"Ghg... If only you weren't here... If only you'd never been born, I..." Sasuke stood up and jumped to avoid Fuma Shuriken and when he landed he run at Naruto.**

"This boy crossing a line." Hera angrily spoke.

"N-now now dear sis-sister you're s-scaring us?!" a very terrified Demeter stuttered. And Hera just looked at them giving them all shiver.

 **"Too bad for you I've been by your side from the very start! I'm stubborn, remember? I won't give up until you give up!" He jumped back to rush again.**

 **When they crashed Sasuke fall on his back "You... Narutooo!" He forced himself to his feet and lunged at Naruto.**

 **"Sasukeee!" Naruto ran at him with fist at ready.**

 **And they both hit each other. Naruto recalled the last but the first fight with him at Academy.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Naruto was pushed off by Sasuke hit and land on his back "You jerk! You jerk!"**

 **Sasuke only looked at him with confuse "Hey! What are you doing?!"**

 **Naruto get up and run at Sasuke "I'm sick of watching you act all cool every day! You really piss me off!"**

 **"Huh? You're the one to talk! You're the one who's always doing stupid stuff! Just looking at you pisses me off!" Sasuke said easily dodging Naruto's poor attack.**

 **"Heh! You can't do that, can you? I'm awesome!"**

 **"How petty can you be?! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sasuke said while hitting in chest with foot.**

 **"Hmph! I'm not ashamed at all! You're the one who's always sulking all the time! Just looking at you pisses me off!"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"You should play more with the rest of us! If you just played with us a little more... Whoa, wait, what am I saying? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Naruto just shouted at himself.**

"Fu-fu... A little Naruto is so adorable that I just want to cuddle him and not let him go." Aphrodite giggled at the scene but silenced by deadly glare of Hera. "Stay away from my son... You...Pedophile."

Artemis kept her laughing at the shocked and chickened face of Goddess Love.

 **"... Did you just confuse yourself? You really make no sense..."**

 **Flashback end.**

 **Naruto and Sasuke could barely stand on his feet. They hobbled toward each other. Sasuke first struck an uppercut, pushing Naruto back. The second blow was struck by Naruto's left hook to Sasuke's face. The third strike Sasuke kicked Naruto in face. After Naruto fall Sasuke sat on him and hit in the face with his right fist. In response Naruto hit his head on Sasuke's face while throwing him. Naruto stood up and hit him with his right fist in stomach. Naruto then struck again in the face, Sasuke immediately responded blow, Naruto then kicked in the stomach, and again Sasuke punched with fist in stomach. In the end they both punched in the face and fell back to back. But they were again forced their body up and gathered last chakra for the last punch. They turned and hit each other with a last force. And they was thrown with force so much so that Sasuke crashing on stone immediately flew to the wall where he crashed and Naruto slammed into water twice before he crashed his back into of the stone. Sasuke pulled out his left hand and stretched out in front of him began to create the Onyx Chidori.**

"They keep still continue to fight, even when they on limit. Damn they're SO broken!" expressed Hermes. The other agreed with him.

 **"Let's..." He said.**

 **Naruto sat up, leaning on the stone, and stretched out his right hand to create Rasengan.**

 **"... finish this... this battle..."**

 **Sasuke jumped down while Naruto jumped up. The people who helped him flashed before his eye. From Orochimaru, to team Hebi, to Tobi, to Danzo, to Itachi and Kabuto, to Kakashi and to the last Sakura sinking in darkness. And Naruto felt a faith in him inspirited by thousands people and nine Bijuu. From their first battle in Academy... From Battle on the Valley of the End... From Orochimaru's destroyed base... From battle on the Samurai's bridge "ALL OF OUR BATTLES!" they both shouted.**

 **"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" in Sasuke's eyes Naruto from Academy to present.**

 **"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" in Naruto's eyes Sasuke from Academy to present.**

 **"WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 _"_ This is second time I see that sphere. Now this ending will be different." Helper recalled.

 **They clashed jutsu's last time creating black sphere which from the center a straights white lines runs. The sphere increased and destroyed two statues and Valley itself. When Sasuke woke up it was night.**

 **"Urgh...Ugh..."**

 **"Now do you finally get it?" Naruto was awake.**

 **When Sasuke opened eye and looked to left arm he was shocked.**

 _"_ So that's how they lost their arms doesn't it?! That was one hell of Jutsu." Apollo said.

 **"See? If you move, the wound will open." Naruto continued his speech.**

 **"Why are you so obsessed..." Sasuke began" ...with standing in my way? I acquired this strength so I could cut everything off and enter the darkness. Naturally... everyone tried to break their bond with me at least once. But you... You never did... Why are you so determined to stay involved with me?!"**

 **He looked at Naruto who only chuckled and answered.**

 **"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't you get it by now?"**

 **"Just answer me!"**

 **"Because we're friends."**

 **"Just what is a friend... to you?" Sasuke stared at Naruto.**

 **"You can't explain something like that with words. But whenever I see you trying to carry everything on your shoulders like that... It... hurts..." Sasuke was shocked but Naruto continued" It hurts so bad that I just can't ignore you."**

 **Sasuke closed eye and began think.**

 _ **"Naruto... I know that you've always been alone.- he recalled when Naruto was a child.- Just like me, you felt alienated in the village... But unlike me, you did stupid things to try and get people's attention. Back then, I thought you were an idiot... a weakling. But... deep down inside... I was interested in you too. Then we both grew and ended up on the same team.- Sasuke recalled his day with his team and teacher.- I did missions together with you, while you kept going on and on about how you wanted to become Hokage... and as I felt us growing stronger together... I decided that I wanted to fight with you someday. Then... I started to see Team 7 as my own family. That's why... whenever I saw you in pain... Yes... I also... hurt... When I understood your pain, that's when I first thought of you as a friend. But in return... as I saw you grow exponentially strong. I just couldn't ignore you. You had a strength... that I lacked... You always walking in front of me...- he compared Naruto with his brother.- Just like my brother did... and the same is true today... You..."**_

 _" He's really your son Mikoto. That sad that you can't see that"_ Hera sadly thought.

 **Sasuke was awakened by the voice of Naruto. And he looked to the left.**

 **"Ahh!" Naruto who keep trying to get up said" Guess it's too soon for you to move! Just when I thought I could punch you to wake up!"**

 **"Heh-heh... Heh-heh-heh... Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"**

 **"Huh..." Naruto looked at Sasuke with confuse "Wh-what?"**

 **Sasuke looked at Naruto amusingly and said" You... still want to keep fighting?"**

 **With these words Naruto got angry and started shouting" Of course! I'll fight you as many times as-"**

 **"I accept it."**

 **"Huh?" Naruto immediately stopped his anger.**

 **"I lost." Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting his response. And he got it.**

 _"Heh... Just like your mother you so easily to anger..."_ Zeus thinks. Hera felt as if his dear husband insulted her and her son somehow before looking at him.

Zeus caught that and sweated. He only nervously smiled that was twitching. Hera made a gesture "I'm watching you" in his direction. His brother chuckled at his misery.

 **"Y... You idiot! This is not about winning or losing! My friend was sulking, so I just thought I'd punch him to wake him up, that's all!" Naruto again shouted angrily at Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke closed eye and said" Hey Naruto... I accept you. If I die here, the chain of war that's been continuing since the time of the Sage of the Six Path will come to an end. This is another type of revolution. I decide this issue myself, once and for all."**

 **"How can you decide anything by dying?! You might as well live on and help me instead, if you're just going to do that! What I want to do is cooperate with all the shinobi! Including you, of course!" Naruto said trying to change Sasuke's mind about dying.**

 **"Who says everyone else will agree to that?"**

 **"Of, come on! Go on, spout some more crap like that! I'll punch you again!"**

 **"There's no telling when I may stand up to defy you again in the future..."**

 **"You won't do this kind of thing anymore."**

 **"How... can you be sure of that?"**

 **"Don't make me repeat myself!"**

 **Then Sasuke remembered Naruto answers four years ago at the Valley of the End, at the Bridge of the Samurai and last answer.**

 **"C'mon! You're the one who still doesn't get it! Now that I think about it... I guess you always have been surprisingly dense!" with that word Naruto looked at Sasuke and shocked to see his crying.**

 **"Shut up... you loser..." Sasuke finally answered.**

 **They lied on the ruined stone hand missing their each other arm and watched at the morning sky.**

 **Up there where they laid jumped down two person. Sakura and Kakashi.**

 **"I knew they'd be there!" Kakashi murmured.**

 **"Kakashi-sensei..." as if asking Sakura looked at him.**

 **"Yeah. Go to them." giving her nod Kakashi sat down. Sakura just jumped down.**

 **Kakashi gave himself a memory of their first day as Team 7. And he covered left eye out of habit and eye smiled. Seeing Sakura crying, Naruto grinning and Sasuke smiling.**

 **"So... he's finally returned."**

 _ **TV watching end.**_

With a smile Helper turned TV off and take disc back in his bag.

"That's how Naruto and Sasuke lose their arms but Naruto finally returned his best friend to Sakura."

In the throne room was complete in silence. Nobody ever said, even the man-hater goddess Artemis or cold-headed strategist Athena. Zeus and Hera openly crying in pride that their son changed and returned his friend. Poseidon and Hades just added more respect toward a boy. Hestia, Demeter and Hephaestus smiled at boy's determination to not giving up on his friend. Ares smiling a little at honored way of boy but this quickly turned into frown because boy not killed his enemy. Apollo and Hermes smiling like idiots from the show incredible battle. Only Dionysius slept in his chair loudly who slept in beginning. Satisfied Helper cleared throat and said.

"Ok let's continue our story."

 **Finally! I write this chapter because my friend who is crazy about Naruto pleaded to write. And I couldn't to not write as OMAKE like chapter. Gods... It took me three day to write. After my studies at the medic college I immediately sat on my laptop and write till night. 4290 words. Damn. Give me a good reviews.**

 **Assassin Naruto sleep.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

 **Hello This is Assassin Naruto and I give you next chapter of Reading Prince of the Olympus. Sorry for waiting.**

 **"** Naruto Uzumaki" Normal speech's

' _Naruto Uzumaki_ ' Normal thoughts

 **Chapter 4.**

After watching a fight between Hero and former Avenger, Olympians were ready to continue the story. They wanted to know what happened after scene were Athena told Naruto about his parents. "Whose turn to read?" Helper asked and he heard a giggle "I will. I want to know about my grandson more." All of Olympians turned to person who said and surprised to see Rhea, Titan of Motherhood, sitting close to Hearth with Hestia. "Mother?!/Grandma?!/Mom?!/Grandmother?!" they shouted happily. Rhea just smiled while Helper handed her book and she start reading.

 **Chapter 3**

 **"I told you...they are crazy" Naruto had come to that explanation for Athena's ridiculous words half an hour ago and was literally telling it to anyone who was patient enough to listen.**

 **"Don't mention it Naruto" Kiba nodded his head, his dog barked rapidly in agreement "But damn they are so freaking hot"**

Artemis growled at comment of Kiba person not liking already. Athena only shook her head.

 **The tiara wearing girl then turned around and looked at them with murderous killing intent, making Kiba back away in fear.**

 **But strangely, Akamaru looked at her before barking again and the girl nodded, then she nodded again before saying something in her language.**

 **"The hell...she understands did she understand what he was saying? Oi you know dog's language or something?" The Inuzuka asked, completely shocked. The Inuzuka clan could perfectly understand their partner, however like any human, they couldn't speak dogs' language so they didn't exactly know what the dogs wanted.**

"Of course my hunter and me can speak you stupid boy!"Artemis huffed.

"Artemis shush!" Hestia quickly shushed her.

 **"What is she saying?" Naruto asked, looking at Athena, as she was the only one who could speak their language out of the three people in the room.**

 **"She said, it looks like your dog is more intelligent than you are dog boy" the Goddess of Wisdom translated.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **They were currently in the Hokage's office, standing in front of the Godaime Hokage and reported to her about everything that had happened. Artemis and Zoe seemed a little less tense when they found out that the village was currently run by a female, so the two of them weren't that uncomfortable when talking with Tsunade through the help of the one who always keeps a passive face, Athena.**

 **Naruto was standing behind the group with Team Ten, who had just returned from a mission a moment ago. While the war just over and everyone was tired, they had to continue to do missions to keep the village running at the best potential, especially a strong village like Konoha so most Konoha ninja at Chunnin or above Chunnin level were already out of the village to do missions.**

 **Unfortunately for Naruto, even if he was the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, he was still a gennin.**

"WHAT?! WHY HE IS STILL IN GENIN RANK! AFTER WHAT HE DONE TOTHEM HE SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE TOKUBETSU JONIN OR JONIN RANK!" Hera was furious at village ignorance.

 **The horror of reality...at least for him.**

 **"I think the situation is more complicated than we thought" Tsunade said shaking her head while talking to Athena "What is your name again?"**

 **"Athena, and this is my half-sister Artemis and her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade"**

 **"Nice to meet you" Zoe said in Elemental Nation language, the only sentence she could say clearly.**

 **"Nike to mes ku Tsunade Senju" Artemis tried to copy what Athena told her but unfortunately because she twiched her tongue so much, it came out like a joke.**

 **And when it was a joke, there would be laughter.**

 **Shino was too quite to laugh, Hinata was too nervous to laugh, Kiba was too scared to laugh while Kurenai was polite enough not to laugh. Shizune held back a chuckle at the last second and remained the polite person she was while Tsunade nodded her head a little, thinking it was enough...**

"At least no one laughing at me..." Artemis mumbled.

 **However, Naruto broke out in full laughter while holding his stomach, rolling on the ground with tears running down his eyes.**

"I take my words back!" growled a proud hunter while other tried not laugh (except Aphrodite, Hera and Hestia the last only chuckled).

 **And that pissed Artemis off.**

 **"Oh my god! It's so funnny~!" Naruto said while continue laughing while feeling nothing from the murderous killing intent from both Zoe and Artemis.**

 **"That's it! I am done with this stupid boy" Artemis gritted her teeth and glared at Naruto while Athena explained the situation to Tsunade, especially about Artemis' problem with the opposite gender.**

 **Tsunade held her hand up to stop the Anbu when Artemis stomped over to Naruto, reaching her hand down to reach for the boy while bringing her other hand behind her, preparing for a hard punch.**

 **However, Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed Artemis' wrist, pulling her hard towards the ground before using his elbow to push her shoulder hard, making Artemis fall face first to the ground with Naruto keeping her in place, pinching her down easily with just one hand.**

'Wow sis he really easy defeated you... And only with ONE arm... Ouch?! Sis the hell?!" Apollo was kicked in groin by a powerful kick of Artemis leg. She just glared and her face herself said 'Shut up Apollo or you will suffer!' look.

 **"Now, shouldn't you already have figured out that you can't just punch me randomly like that?" Naruto asked before turning his eyes slightly to behind him "and shouldn't you put that arrow away from my head?" he demanded, Zoe was standing with her bow and arrow ready just inch behind his head, her face cold**

 _ **"**_ _ **You know that they can't understand you?**_ _ **"**_

 **"Yeah, but they will understand my fist"**

'Typical disgusting man! How dare you doing that!' Artemis thought angrily.

"Oh my you submitted to man deer sniffer. Sniff... I'm so proud that you decided to broke your vow" a too familiar voice chirped and Artemis exploded.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WHORE?! I'M NEVER WILL BE IN REALASHIP WHITH A MAN! YOU HEAR ME SLUT!"

"I only joked geez what bite you to say that..." Aprhodite looked away with crossed arm.

'Artemis... If you try to hurt my son I will curse you! Even Zeus will not help you!' Hera quietly thought. Artemis felt a shiver on her back and feeling that she should not want to meet a angry Hera.

 **Naruto's hand released Artemis and he stood up, returning to his spot at the end of the room while ignoring the massive killing intent the auburn haired goddess was emitting.**

 **While she couldn't help but feel absolute anger for being looked down, by a mere male no less, she couldn't help but admire his skills. This boy was skilled, way more skilled than most of the opponent she had ever fought and he defeated her with one arm only.**

 **It was terrifying that he still didn't do anything else other than an arm-grip yet, because this boy still had plenty of tricks up his sleeves. The fight with Kaguya she saw yesterday proved that.**

 **But, it hurt her pride to no end.**

"In denial~~!" was a whisper from annoying goddess of love.

 **"Now, if everyone is done, I will return to the matter at hand" Athena turned back to Tsunade and said with a calm tone, unaffected by the recent event "as we said, we're sent here to bring Naruto back to his parents no matter the cost and explain to him everything he needs to know"**

 **"Could you just stop telling lies?" Naruto asked, groaning "I saw my dad okay? he was dead, and was revived back to fight alongside with me by** **Edo Tensei** **and disappeared with a promise of telling mom everything, how can he still be alive when** **Edo Tensei** **, a forbidden Jutsu that can revive the dead as immortal walking zombies can be used to revive him?"**

 **Naruto could be someone who was slow to understand things, especially when it came to complicate things but he was by no means a stupid person. He knew how** **Edo Tensei** **worked and Orochimaru had released his dad from Shinigami to help him during the war.**

"Uh oh... I feel there will be a trouble..." Hermes said" I don't think is that good idea to tell him that in your way of explaining"

"He should understand!" Athena scoffed while Hera, Rhea and Hestia frowned. If this will keep in that way she may broke him.

 **"Naruto is right Athena-san" Tsunade said, looking at Minato's picture on the celling, next to the previous Hokage "Minato Namikaze and his wife were both one of the most important person in our lifes, my life, Naruto's life, and that of the entire village." She then sat straight up and glared at Athena "you attacked a shinobi of Konoha, talked these none-sense things and then attacked him again in my presence, tell me one good reason I shouldn't arrest you all?"**

 **Athena sighed, she knew that there were risks when she decided to bring Artemis and one of the huntress with her. At first she thought that it would take time and Artemis' skill to find Naruto, she couldn't foresee that he could be found that easily.**

 **Artemis hated males, she knew that, but they all knew just how the gods love to get into women's pants, especially Zeus and his sons.**

 **Maybe Artemis thought that Naruto would be the same as the rest of his family.**

"We will have a long talk Artemis about your manners..." Hera said making Artemis only shakily nod with fear.

 **And maybe asking Hestia to come with her wouldn't be such a bad idea, since the Goddess of the hearth's caring nature could settle things in the most peaceful ways.**

 **Now get back to the matter at hands, Zeus already figured out Naruto that wouldn't believe them, so he already told her to tell him this to confirm her words.**

 **"Naruto, ask the Kyuubi..."**

 **"Kurama" Naruto cut her off "his name is Kurama"**

 **"Okay then, ask Kurama if I am telling the truth or not" Athena told him.**

 **While Naruto himself didn't believe Athena's words at all, he still turned to his partner and looked at the gigantic fox.**

 **"So?"**

 _ **"Unfortunately, she is telling the truth**_ _ **"**_ **Kyuubi told Naruto "** _ **your parents are alive and well**_ **"**

 **"WHAT?!" He roared in shock, both at the outside and inside world "how can that be possible?!"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Let's see...how should I start...**_ _ **"**_

 **Athena looked at Naruto and while the question was for Kurama, she thought it was a question for her.**

 **"Because Naruto, your parents are the King and Queen of the Gods" everyone widened their eyes, looking at Athena's group in absolute shock. Of all the things they could think of, Naruto's parent being Gods was the only thing they would never think about.**

 **"More than fourteen years ago, your parents came to this world to have an adventure together, not as gods, but as mortals. With the help of the Fates and Hecate, Goddess of Magic, they created mortal, artificial bodies for themselves and blend in this world"**

 **"Zeus, the Olympians God of Lightning and Skies, the King of the God became the person you called the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Hera the Olympian goddess of Family and marriage became Kushina Uzumaki"**

 **The silence continued for another thirty seconds, as neither of the mortals in this room knew what to say.**

 **"Kurama..." Naruto whispered.**

 **"** _ **I guess it can't be helped then**_ **" the Kyuubi sighed and rubbed his forehead with his palm "** _ **yes Naruto, they're telling the truth**_ **"**

 **"What do you mean they are telling the truth?!" Naruto cried out in anger "there is no way that could be the truth" he shouted. His behavior got wild.**

 **"Naruto calm down" Tsunade stood up when he saw Naruto was shouting angrily, but the blond was faster than her and rushed forward to grab Athena's shirt, glaring deeply into her stormy grey eyes.**

"Ok he is officially mad at them! Way to go Athena. Just what we need... A angry son of King and Queen." surprisingly these words said by awakened Dionysus.

 **"No way I'm going to calm down baa-chan, there is no way I am going to calm down" he said through gritting teeth "because that is not the truth, you're crazy" he was actually lifting Athena off the ground now.**

 **"Put her down boy!" Artemis shouted with authority in her tone.**

 **"And you! Stay back!" He instantly turned to her and shouted, actually making the prideful goddess of the moon step back to her own shock.**

 **While the goddess of wisdom was trying to keep a stoic face, she couldn't help but feel nervous due to the hatred in his eyes directed towards her.**

 **"My dad is Minato Namikaze, he is the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and my mom is Kushina Uzumaki, the Habanero, his wife and the second jinchuuriki of Kurama" he put Athena back to the ground "don't question my knowledge over my parents"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Naruto**_ _ **"**_

 **"For once Kurama, I want you to stay quite"**

 **Tsunade sighed, this was getting out of hands and she knew it.**

 **"Now, if you three are done with this none-sense...Anbu, escort them out of the village."**

 **However before an Anbu could make a single step, Athena summoned a spear in her hand, alerting everyone in the room.**

 **But the goddess of wisdom didn't use it to attack any of them, instead she put her palm into the blade of her spear and pressed down a little, cutting herself.**

 **"You see here?" Athena asked, turning her palm down, making a golden liquid drop from the wound much to everyone shock "this is proof that we're goddesses ourselves. This is Ichor, the blood of Gods" it dropped down onto Tsunade's table much to her bewilderment "I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, so do not question my status as that of a goddess"**

 **As if to emphasize Athena's words, the sky suddenly darkened before thunder began rumbling outside, shaking the entire village.**

 **"Artemis is Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and Maidens and Zoe Nightshade is the lieutenant of the Hunt of Artemis" the goddess of wisdom put both of her hands on the table, her eyes shone with power "are we clear now?"**

 **Power was radiating from the two goddesses, as their eyes glowed with the same color of their blood, they could be seen in an even more terrifying way because the sky was slowly darkening.**

 **Tsunade didn't have any choice but to nod her head. She was in the present of two goddesses and she was acting like a fool.**

 **Naruto kept his eyes on the three young women, he still couldn't accept the fact that his parents were still alive and well, that these young women, one of them he got a chance to piss off, were actually goddesses.**

 **Not that he had any problem with them being goddesses but after having the pleasure of fighting against one with a crazy mind and these goddesses were here, talking ridiculous things about his parent...one could say that he wasn't affected by their power show off in the slightest.**

 **"Now," Athena stood straight up, the pressure everyone felt disappeared "I want to have a few words with this man, his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, he is one of the few people who knew the truth about Naruto's parents"**

 **"Unfortunately, Athena-sama" Tsunade said with a more respectful tone, not wanting to anger these goddesses even more "Sarutobi-sensei is dead, he was killed by this man during the invasion to Konoha a few years ago" even Tsunade didn't know that her sensei knew about such thing about Minato and Kushina.**

 **"What about Jiraya? Zeu...Minato's sensei?" Now that Athena had touched a sensitive subject Naruto couldn't stay silent any longer.**

"What? Why?" Athena asked.

 **"Enough with this" Naruto spoke up, stopping Tsunade before she could speak "I have enough with these non-sense things. I'm going Baa-chan" he headed to the door, he couldn't just stay here for one more second.**

 **Artemis glared at him before quickly following the boy, grabbing his shoulder and stopped him from exiting the room.**

 **"Now just wait a minute, I have enough of your disrespectful attitude, boy" she said with a cold voice.**

 **Naruto turned around and shook her hand of his shoulder, he knew that she had problem with men but wasn't what she was doing was a little bit too extreme?**

 **"What do you want? It isn't like I can understand you or anything" he glared at her**

 **"** _ **Actually, she said she has enough of your disrespectful attitude**_ **" Kurama spoke up "** _ **with the word 'boy' at the end**_ **"**

 **"You know how to speak their language? Wow, I didn't know that you could!" Naruto couldn't help but said in amazement.**

"Of course I taught him some!" Hera spoke.

 **"** _ **Your mother taught me some**_ **" (** Hera blushed at this) **the nine-tail fox grinned "** _ **I**_ _ **can listen and understand their language, but I don't know how to write or read**_ **"**

 **"That only makes their theory about my parent even more realistic" Naruto groaned "okay, then...How can I say: 'I don't need to respect someone who tried to kill me just because I grabbed their wrist and wanted to bring them to Baa-chan' in their language?"**

Hera just smirked with pride while Artemis scowled. Other were shocked with his lack of respect to goddess. To Artemis!

"Wow... The boy have a ball of steel!" Apollo said with other man agreed with him.

 **Kurama smirked and spoke up what Naruto need to say very slowly so Naruto could repeat it and needless to say how shocking it was for Artemis and the others to suddenly hear Naruto speak up a sentence in their language, and almost perfect at that.**

 **"You...how can you suddenly know how to speak English? Impossible?"**

 **Naruto froze a moment before saying with an evil smirk**

 **"Surprise? Kurama know how to speak your language, now that I can understand every insult you throw at me, bitch"**

"What did he just call me?" Artemis roared 'How dare this boy insult me in my face?!'

 **"What did you just call me?" Artemis roared, she was seeing red and wanting nothing more that beat the Hades out of this boy.**

 **"You heard me." Naruto said with a very satisfied grin "I heard from Kurama that your sacred animal is wolf and you can turn into one too, so isn't it right to call you a bitch?"**

 **Naruto and Kurama were roaring in laughter inside of Naruto's mindscape just by looking at Artemis' extreme angry face.**

Hera laughed too while Hestia frowned at young boy cursing words. She would teach him not cursing.

 **"That does it! You will respect a goddess you hear me?"**

 **"Respect is earned, not given" Naruto said challenging "and you have done nothing to earn my respect"**

 **Artemis was about to scream at him when suddenly Athena said with a calm tone.**

 **"Peace sister" Naruto kept his eyes on the goddesses while Kurama was translating everything to him "we're not here to fight, we're here to bring him back to Olympus"**

 **"Naruto," Athena turned to the blond and spoke to him in English "what I told you was the truth, your parents are the King and Queen of Olympus, they sent us here to bring you to them, to a different world, the realm of Gods"**

 **Naruto was familiar with different worlds, since Kaguya sent him and Sasuke through multiple ones before they managed to overcome that technique through the help of Obito and teamwork.**

"Say what?!" Zeus and Hera shouted. Helper scoffed "Yes. He and his friend teleported in many dimension and Gentei Tsukiomi (Limited Tsukiomi) was a world where you were alive." That last phrase shocked couple. World where they lived with their son.

 **But, Naruto wanted to ask them something, that question made Kurama widened his eyes a little but nonetheless translated it all for Naruto.**

 **"So they were at this place, Olympus while I stayed here" Naruto's voice was emotionless "tell me, why didn't they come here themselves to bring me back? Surely Minato and Kushina were very worried for their son so why didn't they send you three here sooner? Maybe a day or a week after Kurama was forced to attack Konoha"**

 **The perfect image of his wonderful parent, the one who sacrificed their life for him was totally ruined by these women who called themselves goddesses.**

Hera and Zeus was hurt by their boy's word. How they could know about Sandaime lying to them about his so-called death. Rhea frowned 'This boy think that his parents abandoned. Athena what a poor choice word saying to him that.'

 **"and if they are god and goddess, shouldn't they have the power to..."**

 **"They returned to find you not even an hour later Naruto" Athena cut him off "they returned to find you, to bring you to Olympus and raise you at their son but..."**

 **"Hiruzen Sarutobi told them that you were dead" Athena looked at Tsunade, who was looking at them with wide eyes, as did Naruto. She was saying in Japanese, so Tsunade and the other could hear it as well "he told your parents you died the same night as their human body died."**

 **"Hera searched his mind to see if he was telling the truth or not" Athena continued "but she was too distracted at the moment and only saw the memory of him putting your coffin down between your human parents"**

Hera silently begin to cry and Zeus hugged her to comfort.

 **"Wait a minute, did you tell me that they were lied to about me?" Naruto asked Athena as quickly as he could "are you telling me that Oji-chan lied to...to my mother?"**

 **Naruto looked around, suddenly realizing his vision was darkening.**

 **'What was happening?' Naruto asked himself**

 **Why did his world suddenly turned upside down? Why did everything around him sound like a lie?**

 **"I swear it on the Styx Naruto, that everything I told you is the truth" Athena said with a steel hard tone, thunder suddenly rumbled.**

 **"Swear on the Styx?"**

 **"The River Styx is a sacred river that separates the land of the living from the realm of the dead located in the Underworld. Oaths made by this river brings something 'worse than death' to the Oath Bearer if not fulfilled." Athena explained "I just swore to the Styx and if I was telling lie, then I will be punished with something 'worse than death'" in truth, it would be her children who would be punished, but right now Naruto didn't need to know that.**

 **Naruto didn't know who or what to believe anymore, if this Hera...was really Kushina, his mother...then that meaned the Sandaime Hokage had kept him away from his parent against their will.**

 **His oji-chan, the one who he looked up to and set his goal to become the Hokage just like him, the one who cared for him when he had no one else to come home to... His life...was it all a lie?**

 **"Naruto!" Tsunade cried out when the blond suddenly collapsed, sitting on the ground while trying to catch up to the information Athena told him.**

Athena was immediately glared by teared Hera and looked away.

 **The busty Hokage rushed to Naruto's side and looked at him with worry eyes, the blond was looking at his hands with his eyes wide in shock, his breathing was going wild.**

 **"Naruto, are you alright?" The Hokage asked kindly.**

 **"I...I don't know what, or who to believe any more Baa-chan" Naruto said, looking at the Godaime Sandaime "My dad...my mom...they...**

 **"** _ **Naruto...goddess give birth to their child in a very different way than yours, maybe they just need a few months or weeks to birth a child but Ku...Hera, she beared you with love, with joy...she beared you the mortal's way in more than nine months just to let the world know that how special you are to her and to see your smile**_ **" even Kurama couldn't believe he was saying something so soft like that, but if Naruto needs his help then he would gladly lend a hand.**

"Thank you... Kyuubi..." sadly but gratefully whispered Hera

 **"Kurama..."**

 _ **"**_ _ **I maybe was a wild, bloodthirsty fox back then...but I know your mother better than anyone**_ **" there were a lot of things Naruto needed to know about his mother, but right now Naruto should not know about it yet, it is still too soon for him to handle such information about his family.**

 **"I need time to think" Naruto stood up and walked out of the room, with a heavy heart.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **That night, Naruto sat on top of his father's head at the Hokage Monument, looking at the village bellow him with sad eyes.**

"I'm sorry sochi... I'm so sorry... If I only know that you were alive! I would have take you with us to Olympus." Hera again cried.

 **"So you're here Naruto" the blond turned around and saw his best friend walking toward him "I heard the story from the Godaime, everyone is worried about you"**

 **Naruto remained silent when Sasuke sat down next to him.**

 **"Remember our first fight at the Valley of the End?" Sasuke asked**

 **"The fight you literally shoved your hand through my chest? Yeah, I remember that"**

 **Naruto nodded his head, there was a long moment of silence before both of them broke out in chuckle.**

Everyone winced. His friend shoved his arm trought boy chest and he was alive. Even Ares started respect him.

 **"Very funny, but...you remember what I screamed at you? About our parents?"**

 **"Yeah, at that time I don't even know who they are?" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head "I thought they were killed during Kurama's attack or maybe they left me..."**

"Chaos no! We wont be so bad to given up on you." Zeus spoke with a hard glare.

 **"But turned out your dad was the Yondaime Hokage and your mom is a very powerful and skilled Kunoichi" Sasuke nodded "now...it turns out that they are even more than that..." He looked at the sky.**

 **"The King and the Queen huh?"**

 **Naruto followed his best friend's eyes and saw the moon shone brightly on the sky. Today was a full moon and for some reason, he got a feeling that Artemis was directly her beautiful silver eyes at him.**

 **Now when he got a good look at the moon, he saw that it was almost the same at Artemis' silver eyes.**

 **Gentle yet full of passion...**

"Say what?!" Artemis was shocked. 'First he insult me, now he is complimenting me'

 **"** _ **The passion to kick your ass**_ **" Kurama snickered "** _ **I told you to not anger her in anyway, only bring trouble to the both of us**_ **"**

 **"I don't need you to remind me how feisty she is Kurama" Naruto groaned, really that goddess was worse than Sakura when they were young.**

 **Someone that beautiful and attractive had to be that weird...at least in his opponent.**

 **"Anyway, Godaime-sama also told me about the Sandaime..."**

 **"Don't mention it Sasuke" Naruto shook his head "he was dead, even if I want to ask him why he told my parent that, we couldn't"**

 **"Who said we couldn't?" Sasuke asked**

"What?!" all of them shouted before Athena first who come understand. Edo Tensei - the unholy resurrection from dead.

 **Naruto turned to black haired Uchiha and looked at him as if he was crazy.**

 **However, just a second later Naruto understood what his best friend was talking about.**

 **"But snake face disappeared shortly after the war end, can we find him?"**

 **"Which snake face are you talking about? Orochimaru or Kabuto?"**

"Who is Kabuto? I hope he is not his son?! Their world do not need a another Orochimaru." a very terrified Zeus whispered. Who would want another pale insane pedophile.

 **"Very funny Sasuke, you know who I am talking about"**

 **"It might take time to find him at this timing," Sasuke pointed out "but you forget that who is the goddess that attacked you today"**

 **Naruto nodded his head his, hitting his knee ..**

 **"Artemis"**

 **Kurama did say that the goddess of the moon had the ability to track him down even he was half way across the world. Artemis was also the goddess of the Hunt and she had been hunting from the day she knew how to walk, which was more than three thousand years ago.**

 **Tomorrow, he would ask her to find Orochimaru and ask snake face to help him bring the old man back and get the answers.**

 **But...**

 **"But what about the sacrifice? I'm not going to let snake face kill another person just to summon Oji-chan back so I can ask him a few question"**

 **"Don't worry we will both make sure that will not going to happen"**

 **End of chapter 3**

With end of chapter all gods and goddesses who do not know about Edo Tensei for explanation from Helper. Helper looked at them with tired look and began his long explanation. (Well excuse me but I will not write this about! If you want to know then look for information in Naruto Wikipedia.) Some of them shocked, some of them disgusted and someone (cookie who will know what Olympian I'm talking about) angry that mortals can resurrect the dead people in left and right with alive sacrifice. Helper yawned and mumbled "Ok you can go to your bed and tomorrow we will continue. I have one thing to do" He disappeared with shunshin that shocked a former shinobi couple and guessed that he is from Shinobi's world. Olympians leaved the throne room leaving only King, Queen, Hearth keeper and Mother Titaness. Rhea spoke with her children.

"Zeus... Hera... Let's talk about your son and your live as mortal in the world of Ninja will you?" she asked gently. Hera smiled and nodded. She talked her about her life, how she meet Zeus and how she was pregnant with her beloved child. Zeus only said to keep the most embarrassing moments of his live as Minato which got a laugh from all female in room. When they leaved Rhea smiled at her oldest daughter and said "I think their boy will defiantly bring a change... And a good change." Hestia smiled at her mother and said "Of course... I want to meet him and talk to him about his family."

"Well~~ You can always forsaken your vow to become his wife! You two maybe become a greatest couple?" Rhea teased her. Hestia only sighed and said "I think his wife will be either Aphrodite or Artemis..." Rhea think about that and grinned "Even greater! Good night my child"

"Good night mother!"

 **AND chapter 3 done. Sorry for keeping waiting. I had a flu. And I was studying for exam. I will update story in two weeks so I will try not disappoint you guys.**

 **Assassin Naruto sleep!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

 **Hello This is Assassin Naruto and I give you next chapter of Reading Prince of the Olympus. Sorry for waiting.**

 **"** Naruto Uzumaki" Normal speech's

' _Naruto Uzumaki_ ' Normal thoughts

 **Chapter 5**

In morning all of Gods and Goddesses plus one Titaness walked to throne room to continue story about son of Zeus and Hera. Someone was a bit sleepy, someone is early get up for his daily work or the force of habit. After all of them gathered they waited for Helper arrival. After some minute Ares shouted at frustration. "GRRRR! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT ASSHOLE! I DONT WANNA WAIT HIM TO FINISH THIS STUPID STORY?!" Someone looked at amuse look or someone is annoyed at his shouting. But that quickly stopped and looked behind him. Ares noticed and stopped bitching around and turned to see a evil 'SMILE' that he giving him. Helper spoke. "If you don't want to read than I can turn you in ugly nerd gay boy and drop again in island... Do you want it? Hm?" Ares rapidly shook his head so much that Helper can not to think how low memory can save that little brain. Helper turned around and handed book to (who do you think?) Aphrodite. Aphrodite blinked before taking book and read.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **That night Naruto couldn't sleep, his mind filled with so much thoughts that it kept his eyes from closing and rest.**

 **He just laid there and stared at the ceiling and the next things he knew, it was four o'clock in the morning.**

Hestia frowned "It's not good for his health... He should sleep more."

 **It wasn't like he could get any sleep anyway so Naruto put on his shirt, a little hard because he was getting familiar with working with one hand only but he Naruto still managed to put both of his feet into his pants and tied the kunai porch around his legs, with another shuriken porch on behind him on his belt.**

"He's still trying to be a ninja... Even if he lost his dominant arm... Hm... I can respect that... At least his determination and stubbornness..." everyone was shocked to the Ares respectful words. Apollo with a shaking hand pointed at Ares "Who are you?! And what have you done with real Ares?!"

In response Ares shouted "Shut up you BLONDIE! I~" before he was hit by a shoe that was threw by Goddess of Love.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU MUSCLE STEROID FREAK! LET ME READ ABOUT OUR PRINCE IN SILENCE! SAVE US FROM YOUR STUPIDY AND INSULTS!"

 **Tying the Konoha's forehead protector at the back of his head, Naruto walked to the door of his apartment and walked outside, heading to training ground number three to have a morning workouts.**

 **It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive at the memorable place, the training ground where Team seven was formed and the place Kakashi taught them the first lesson, one of the most important rules of his life.**

 **'** _ **Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.'**_

Athena hearing this was impressed 'That a very wise words, maybe this shinobi have a honor unlike those Japanese ninja .'

 **The training ground held so many memories so maybe he should ask Sasuke and Sakura about having one last lesson with Kakashi before he became the Rokudaime of Konoha, to let him know how much team seven had grown after reuniting with each other.**

 **Suddenly Naruto heard the very familiar twang of a bow string and the following thud of an arrow hitting its target. He followed the sound until she reached a clearing with three wooden logs, the same place he fought Kakashi for the first time.**

 **There he found a little girl about the age of ten or eleven years old with a very family auburn hair firing arrows at a target around one hundred yards away.**

"Look Arte it's you?!" Apollo happily shouted, Artemis on other hand just give her annoying LITTLE brother a glare.

 **Even when Naruto knew very little about bow and arrows, he was slightly awed at the girl's skill with a bow. The speed and accuracy she was shooting at was better than any shinobi throwing their weapons.**

 **That girl looked oddly familiar though.**

 **"You know that I may shoot you down right there Uzumaki" the girl suddenly spoke up when Naruto landed on top of a tree.**

"I hope you are not threatening my son Artemis... Because if you do..." Hera whispered loudly, leaving unfinished threat to Artemis mind. Artemis shivered and hoped that her future self will not do anything stupid.

 **The voice was much more child-like, but it was the same kind of tone that Goddess of the Moon used to talk to him yesterday.**

 **"Artemis?" Naruto asked, jumping down to the ground about a few feet away from the goddess, then walked toward her very carefully so that she would know he don't have any weird intent "wow, you're a kid, what happened?" Kurama was in action again to translate everything for Naruto.**

 **The only one he knew could change their age like that was Tsunade, but she was a fifty year old lady who had problem with gamble, he doubted that that she and Artemis shared the same interest in wager.**

"Of course not. If someone gambles than it is only my brother" Artemis scoffed at his male predictable mind. Apollo pouted at her.

 **"Us gods can change our appearance as will, this is the age I usually look like" she said and shot another arrow, saying that calmly.**

 **"Huntresses? Like Zoe?"**

 **"Yes, like Zoe" She nodded her head before saying "I could appear as a grown woman like yesterday, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray"**

 **"Go astray?"**

 **"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves"**

 **"Oh you mean fallen in love" Naruto suddenly realized with a large smile, his hand hitting his other palm.**

Artemis' left eyes twitched 'He defiantly have to say that?' it is very annoying when she say a word 'Go astray'.

 **Artemis' left eyes twitched, turning around she returned to her training, shooting arrow straight to the middle wooden log.**

 **"I rather not talk about it"**

 **She used that sentence to end their conversation, but Naruto still standing there right behind her.**

 **Then, the blond reached his hand into his shuriken porch and pulled out a half dozen of shurikens.**

 **With just a simple throwing move, all six shuriken left his hand and flew straight forward toward the middle wooden log which was filled with silver arrows.**

 **But unlike Artemis who hit the wooden surface right away, Naruto's shurikens splitted six arrows of Artemis in half before their blade striking into the log.**

"Wow... He got a good aim sis... He even surpassed my son, Robin Hood?!"

 **Artemis instantly turned around, glaring at him.**

 **"You're welcome" his chuckling then stopped "Artemis, my mom and dad... Do they have any more children other than me?" Kurama had filled him in that Gods was immortal and his so-called Godly parent had lived for more than three thousand years at husband and wife, so it wouldn't be a surprise if they had any more children than him.**

 **Artemis looked at Naruto for a moment, she didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not, that his father, her father was basically the biggest man-whore ever and had countless affairs. Even the goddess standing in front of him, the goddess who was reading books in a tent not too far away were all his half-sisters.**

 **But since he asked Zeus' children with Hera, she would answer the things he wanted.**

"Smart move sister." Athena complimented her sister. Artemis was relieved at her future choice.

 **"There are Hebe is the Greek goddess of youth and also the former cup-bearer of the gods back at the old day" Artemis started "Then Enyo was a goddess of war and destruction..."**

 **"Wait, isn't Athena the goddess of war?" Naruto asked, cutting Artemis off her speech**

 **"Athena is the Olympians goddess of war and Wisdom, while Enyo was a minor goddess of war" She told him "Athena has a more important role than Enyo, but it's kind of opposite in Roman"**

 **She wanted to pull out the knife and gut Naruto right there for making that totally confuse face.**

 **"Um..imagine your leader Tsunade and your Shinobi council"**

 **"Ah! So why didn't you just say so?"**

 **Artemis nearly face palmed, it seemed that she had figured it out his problem. This whisker cheeks idiot wasn't as stupid as she thought, quite opposite actually, it just that he was relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what was being explained to him.**

Past Artemis face palmed too.

 **In short, to Artemis, a simple mind idiot boy.**

Hera once again glared at her step-daughter.

 **"Please continue"**

 **"Okay then...next is Enyo the goddess of war and destruction"**

 **"Can't say I will get along with her if we ever met" so the boy wasn't like war, Artemis mused, fair enough since he already went through a war himself. The goddess of the moon already figured it out what he was going to say when she mentions Ares.**

 **"Eileithyia, the goddess of Childbirth" Artemis continued "and then Hephaestus, the Olympians god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths"**

 **"Wow, that is a lot"**

"I know but I can't help it little brother, I just love it doing it. Call it as my hobby and profession." Hephaestus said with smile on his scarred face. Hera smiled at his immortal son, she was glad that he accepted Naruto as a brother.

 **"Some of us Olympians have more than one domains, like me other than the goddess of the Hunt and moon, I'm the also the goddess of the chastity, animals, and the wilderness"**

 **"Okay alright, is there anyone else?"**

 **"Yes Ares" Artemis said that with a very distasteful tone, making Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Olympians God of War"**

 **"That's it?"**

"Something you don't like it huh? Puny human" Ares growled. He less and less liked this stupid boy. While others rolled their eyes.

 **"Yes, your eldest brother is mortals least favorite" Naruto nodded "unlike Athena, who is the goddess of wisdom, making her somewhat a goddess of war of justice, your brother is the complete warmonger, battle maniac and bloodthirsty... Typical man"**

 **"Damn" Naruto scratched the back of his head "why do I have a feeling that he is going to challenge me for a fight?"**

"Probably" was all Artemis said and looked at war monger.

 **"Probably" was all Artemis said before returning to what she was doing.**

Artemis blushed a little and others laughed.

 **He got a big family was all Naruto thought in his head, he got a big family waiting for him at this place, Olympus. While most of them might not as pretty as he thought like Ares or Enyo, they are his family, the family he always wish for when he was young.**

The family goddesses brightly smiled at his thought and promised to give all love he was taken from young age.

 **Then suddenly, after thirty minutes of neither party said any words to each other and focused on their morning work-outs, Naruto's stomach suddenly grumbled like thunder earning the attention of Artemis, who looked at him as if she was looking at a strange creature.**

 **"He he, sorry about that" Naruto laughed sheepishly.**

 **"You're never stop to amaze me" Artemis sighed, shaking her head "just when I thought you're done showing how...showing yourself, once again you come back and show a new side of you"**

 **"Guess it is because I am awesome right?" He grinned brightly, which really reminded her of Apollo's upbeat attitude, hopefully he would never turn out like her childish brother. His stomach rumbled once again.**

"Hey?! I'm not that bad little sis?" but in return Artemis give a look making him nervous.

 **"Ugh, I have enough of your hungry s" she snapped her finger and in a flash of light, a set of picnic table and chair appeared from thin air beside Naruto, surprise him.**

 **"Wow, how can you do that?"**

 **"Godly power" Artemis replied shortly "Now sit down and I will find you something to eat"**

 **"You know how to cook" Naruto asked, sat down while looking at Artemis in surprise.**

 **"What do you really mean when you ask that question?" Artemis asked, glaring at Naruto slightly who just laughed sheepishly "Of course I know how to cook, but some…boy like you don't deserve to taste my cooking, let alone eat it" she said that with a smirk.**

 **"Well, then how…" but Naruto was silenced for the second time because Artemis clicked her fingers once again and foods suddenly filled the entire table, various kinds of foods, some Naruto never taste or even saw in his life.**

 **"Consider this an apology for how I acted yesterday" said Artemis, sat down the chair opposite from Naruto "I attacked you for something none-sense and my behavior was like of an immature little girl"**

With a shocked eyes all of them looked at Artemis, while she turned away. Helper only chuckled. Of course they shocked. She, the goddesses who hate a male kind, apologizing to a boy. That was a serious gossip.

 **"Well you're a little girl right…I mean, you can continue" Naruto was about to tell a joke, but stopped himself because Artemis looked up and glared at him like he wanted to eat him alive or put an arrow through his head.**

 **"…as I was saying before being rudely interrupted" Artemis said, voice full of sarcasm "please consider this simple breakfast at the redemption for my actions"**

 **"It wasn't like I was holding something against you," Naruto grinned "but thank for the meal anyway" he then picked up the chopstick and dug in.**

 **But after the first bite was in his mouth, Naruto looked at Artemis and asked.**

 **"You don't eat?"**

 **"Gods don't eat, we live from the mortals' faith in our domains" Artemis then summoned a bowl of small cubes at put a piece in her mouth "but we can eat this, Ambrosia, the food eaten by gods or drink this, Nectar the drink consume by the gods" She then summoned a cup filled with strange color liquor inside.**

 **"Can I have some?" he asked, wondering how the food and drink of gods taste like.**

 **"Sure have some" Artemis gave it to Naruto, who took it and threw it into his mouth "but since you're mortal, unless you want your blood to be turned to fire and bones to sand then sure, have as much as you like" Naruto instantly spitted it out of his mouth, horrified.**

Artemis laughed at his priceless face but stopped after once again glared by Hera.

 **"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed in Japanese, and even though Artemis couldn't understand, he knew he was cursing and couldn't help but laugh.**

 **Naruto looked at the laughing little girl, pouting before turning down and return to the normal foods.**

 **"Right about the time I thought you're nice enough" he said, putting the food into his mouth "hey Artemis"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Can you summon ramen?"**

 **"Why is that food? It unhealthy and…"**

 **"Please, it's my favorite food" He begged with hand in front of him, if he still had his right hand then his hands would clap together "to me, it's the food of the gods…not that…dangerous cookies" he pointed to the bowl of Ambrosia, which Artemis was pouring the nectar inside and ate it from a spoon.**

 **"Okay go on" Artemis groaned and summoned the food he wanted.**

 **"Itadakimasu!" he shouted and dug in.**

 _ **Not even ten seconds later**_

 **"Done, can I have some more?" He asked, grinning brightly and put the bowl down much to the shock of the goddess of the Hunt.**

"What in the Hades... How his stomach not exploded?" Artemis was officially shocked.

 **"What in the Hades…What is wrong with you?" she asked before shaking her head with her hands massaging her forehead "forget that, here just eat" she replaced the entire table with bowl and bowl of ramen, making Naruto grinned.**

 **"Thank you"**

 **The rest of Naruto's breakfast ended in just ten minutes, as he finished ten bowls of ramen in just a few seconds really surprised Artemis. Artemis had never seen a boy like him before, who had proved to her that he was much more than he appeared to be. Sure he was simple mind, disrespectful and sometime…full of himself, but he had amazing skills in fighting and a very great mind for strategy as Athena had commented it when they watched Naruto and his friend fought against Kaguya.**

 **She hated to admit it, but she would have to fight her hardest if she wanted to keep up with a Naruto who only fought with just one arm, who easily defeat her yesterday and actually show enough skills with just that to defeat her three thousand years of experience.**

Artemis don't want to admit it, but her future self was right. She depressed, if she would have fight against boy than she need fight seriously.

 **Or maybe she was blinded with anger and he defeated her easily using that at his advantage.**

"It's not sister. After all he and his companions defeated a Primordial. He defiantly can keep up with you easily." Athena said getting Artemis depress more.

 **That must be it, Artemis mused to herself, it was her anger that clouded her judgment and made her to lose to him.**

 **'** _ **He fought on the equal ground against a Primordial being, remember?**_ **'**

'Don't remind me...' Artemis only have more depressed.

 **Artemis shivered, she could hear those words from the deepest part of her mind.**

 **Even Ninja of this village was able to keep up with Zoe and could kill her in a close combat battle by the time her arrows ran out yesterday.**

 **She now know why the older gods and goddesses never told them about this world.**

 **"Hey Artemis, Artemis" Naruto suddenly spoke up, clicking his fingers in front of her face to draw the goddess of the moon back to the ground, her mind probably like the moon going somewhere above the sky, he mused.**

 **"Oh sorry, what do you want to say again?" she blinked and looked at him.**

 **"I want your help today Artemis" He said "I want to find out the truth about Sarutobi-ojichan's lie about me to my parent"**

 **"But wasn't he already dead?" Artemis crossed her arms on her chest "sure gods like us can go to the Underworld if the owner allow but your world's world of afterlife is very different than ours, there is no guarantee that we can enter it the same way"**

"So we will see Orochimaru being hunted?! I can wait!" Zeus was grinning and so was Hera. They both want to see that traitorous snake being hunted. Poseidon and Hades looked at him weirdly and creeped out of their grins. They creeped out more when the couple began to laugh as a villains..

 **"I don't need you to take me to the Underworld, hell or heaven, whatever it is" he shook his head "but I heard from Kurama that you have the ability to track one down even if they are half way around the world, I want you to help me find this man, Orochimaru and he is the key to all my questions"**

 **"Find another man, this mission can't get worse" Artemis wanted to slap herself "alright I will help you, but as soon as you got your answer you will come with us alright?"**

 **"If that satisfy me" Naruto nodded**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"It's nice to see you two so friendly this morning, what happened?"**

 **The goddess of wisdom asked Artemis, sitting down the picnic table, the same spot Naruto had been sitting a few hours ago to talk to her half-sister. The blond shinobi was standing in the water while punching and kicking his feet around, trying to get use to fight with his left arm since now he had to fight with just one hand for sometimes.**

 **"We started off in the wrong foot" Artemis nodded "but at least he didn't do anything wrong yet...at least until now"**

 **"So you two...talk?" Athena asked before bringing out a book. Just yesterday, the two was head a head against each other and Naruto had absolute problem with the opposite gender after all.**

 **"...and treat him breakfast, as an apology for action tomorrow"**

 **"Did he talk anything about coming with us?"**

 **"Yes but he needs to find out the truth about him being here without his parent knowing. He need me to help him find this man, name Orochimaru" Athena raised an eyebrow at this "something about this man could help him talk to Hiruzen"**

 **"Well, Shinobi has plenty ninjutsu and powers that we still don't know anything about"**

 **Artemis couldn't help but agree.**

 **"You two talk?"**

 **"Can we just talk about something else?"**

 **Seven o'clock, the two goddesses and huntress stood in front of the main gate of Konoha behind team Seven, the same team of mortal fought that fought against a woman who was as strong as the Primordial Gods.**

 **Naruto and Sasuke had told Tsunade about the idea of finding Orochimaru to search for the information he wanted and since Sakura was there as well, Naruto couldn't help but ask the last member of Team Seven to go with them to make their team a whole again in this mission.**

 **"Tsunade-sama is nearly done with the prosthetic hands make from Hashirama-sama's cells?" Sakura told her teammate "I guess when we come back after this mission you two will have your hands back…"**

"Oh I so want to have that cells if they can be use as artificial limbs." Apollo pouted. Their medicine science is more advanced than mortal science.

 **"Great" Naruto grinned. At least he wouldn't have to learn to do the simplest kind of things with just one hand for the rest of his life.**

 **Like fighting with both arms were better than with just one.**

 **"I don't think I can receive it anytime soon" Sasuke suddenly spoke up.**

 **"What do you mean?" Sakura asked while Naruto remained silent, he knew his friend would bring up this subject and told it to Sakura.**

 **"I need to see it for myself. How the world looks" Sasuke told her.**

 **"Wh…what…" Sakura shuttered, looking down**

Artemis sighed, another maiden in love. These girl have so much potentional and she would have be a good medic huntress. And Aphrodite squeal at little girl love for a handsome black haired boy.

 **Artemis' eyes twitched a little, did that girl in love with that black hair boy? In her opinion, that was the worse possibility that could happen to any girls, no matter what worlds they were.**

 **Sakura was a strong young woman, the fight with Kaguya clearly showed that and would be a fine addition to her Hunt, maybe she could ask the young pink hair lady to join her Hunt after this, since it looked like the black haired boy was going to leave her.**

 **Before Sakura can say anything further, Kakashi Hatake appeared with his hands in his pocket.**

 **"So, the team is all here" Kakashi said with his usual tone "Yo" he greeted Team seven with an eye smile before turning to the goddesses and huntress "It's my pleasure to see two goddess in person, I'm Kakashi Hatake and the Rokudaime Hokage of this village" he then added "I WAS also the sensei of Team seven"**

 **"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto gasped in surprise "what are you doing here? I thought you're…"**

 **"Now now don't worry," the masked man smiled "when I heard that you three are about to head out to find Orochimaru, I couldn't help but come here as soon as I can"**

 **"As soon as you can?" Naruto asked, slightly smirking "so…there is no black cat on the street and helping old lady this time?"**

 **"It was two hours ago that I walked out of the Hokage's office Naruto" Naruto and Sakura groaned while Sasuke just sighed "Relax, I'm just kidding"**

 **"Great Team seven are all here for our last mission" Naruto grinned brightly before turning to the immortal group behind him "I think it's time to go ladies" he spoke in English.**

 **"Okay, but first" Artemis walked to the group "can anyone tell me how is this Orochimaru looks like?"**

 **"Snake face, evil eyes" Naruto described very simple "really pale skin, look like someone already dead" those who can speak English looked at him "what? It's the truth"**

"Well he is not wrong... Hera said exactly like that when she bumped into him when we were sorted as team." Zeus nodded sagely while Hera shivered. Oh she should have keep her mouth close then, but no she should have insulted him and Orochimaru scared her and give her a nightmare.

 **"Kakashi, do you have a picture of Orochimaru or anything that can show Artemis about him?" Athena asked the new Hokage of Konoha**

 **"Oh, Tsunade-sama gave this to me" Kakashi pulled out from his shirt pocket a picture and gave it to Athena, who could see a younger Tsunade and a man with long spiky white hair and another one with long black hair and pale skin. Naruto was right, his skin was really pale and looked like someone already dead.**

 **"I take that this man is Orochimaru" Athena nodded her head before giving it to Artemis, pointing the pale skin man in the picture.**

 **Then, she closed her eyes and not a moment later the shinobi could hear the sound of lot of animals were approaching them, all gasped in shock when hundreds and hundreds of various kinds of animals instantly present in front of Artemis, birds gathered around the area and there were still more to come.**

 **Foxes, wolfs, wild cats, even creature like bugs, butterflies and snails were present and in front of the goddess of the hunt.**

 **"Damn" Naruto said in amazement "she probably a Goddess" Naruto commented while looking at Artemis, who was showing the animals the picture of Orochimaru and the other Sannin.**

 **"Alright split up and find this man for me, also tell your friends and the other creatures as well" she said loudly and instantly, the animals all bowed to Artemis before parting away, disappeared as fast as they appeared "now we wait"**

 **"Just in case they can find him," Sasuke spoke up "we should head to one of Orochimaru's old hideouts at Otogakure, in case he decided to return there"**

 **"Alright," Kakashi nodded his head while Athena translating everything back to Artemis "let's go team" they all nodded and the shinobi shot up, moving fast on top of the tree while the goddess of the mood and her lieutenant ran bellow them on the ground, Athena transformed herself into an owl and flew up, flying on the sky.**

 **They travelled for three hour at top speed, neither parties talked to each other but talked among themselves, as Athena and Artemis were conversation through telepathy about Elemental nation and what Athena had found out about this world, Zoe was keeping a close eyes on everything around her, taking in every details of the incredible wilderness of Elemental Nations.**

 **Neither huntress had seen such fine nature like this before.**

"Aww... Now I really want to go there with my huntresses." Artemis pouted. Oh why her father not tell about these place. She and her daughters would be live there.

 **Then suddenly when they about to arrive at the border between Land of Fire and the Land of Sound, Artemis shouted:**

 **"Wait!" everyone stopped and the shinobi got down to the ground, the stormy grey owl flew down and transformed back to Athena.**

 **"Did you find him mistress?" Zoe asked, the same question all wanted to ask her**

 **"Just wait a second…" after saying that, the auburn haired goddess put her hand on the ground and stayed silent for a little before standing up again "Found him"**

 **"What? Just like that?" Naruto asked, surprise "I mean, shouldn't one of the animals return to you and tell you wherever Orochimaru is?"**

 **"I can communicate with animals even from far distance" Artemis shook her head "one of them found Orochimaru and three more shinobi at the underground base about three miles from here"**

 **"I know that place, Orochimaru returned there to gather all of his research with the rest of Taka" Sasuke nodded his head at Naruto, and he was wondering where his short time teammate was.**

 **"His old team" Naruto explained**

 **"I will lead the way" The auburn haired goddess said before heading toward the direction the animals were leading her as fast as she could while everyone following closely behind.**

 **It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination, a small area surrounded with trees and rocks, hard to find Orochimaru's headquarter if not for Artemis leading them.**

 **The first impression about Orochimaru's headquarter was an underground basement, with a secret door hid really well but soon found by Zoe.**

"Wow a secret villains base. How evil." Hermes joked.

 **"Naruto, wait" Sakura shouted when suddenly, Naruto launched himself forward and rushed toward the secret door of Orochimaru's hideout without any stopping.**

 **However before he could get in, Naruto was bounced back by an invisible barrier.**

'Typical male... They do first, then think' Artemis scoffed and felt a little satisfied at his act.

 **"Interesting" Athena got next to Naruto, bringing her hand out to touch the invincible barrier.**

 **"Of course, Orochimaru will put something like this to protect his base" Kakashi nodded his head before turning to his team "this is a very..."**

 **But before he could say anything more, Naruto, who just took a few seconds to gather natural energy, with his left hand, punched the barrier with so much raw strength that the collision shook the entire area and shocked everyone, completely shattered Orochimaru's protection with his physical power alone.**

"Holy?! His power just broken?! Is it natural energy can do that?" Poseidon shouted.

"Of course?! Senjutsu can do that! It is more powerful than simple chakra punch" Zeus answered before thinking 'What will happened if he will try to gather Gaia energy? I hope his senjutsu will not wake her from a sleep...'

 **"…powerful barrier" Kakashi finished his sentence while the barrier collapsing in front of them, Sasuke just sighed.**

 **"Idiot" Sakura shouted and punched Naruto upside down on his head, actually held back a lot of her strength in order to not seriously hurt him "now he is going to think someone is attacking him"**

"While I'm glad that girl have a power that surpass Zeus annoying demigod, still she should not have to hit him." Hera said and frowned.

 **"Hey, this is faster than waiting for Orochimaru to come out or us unseal the barrier" Naruto cried out while holding his head in pain**

 **"Typical do first think second" Athena commented "blindly charge into battlefield like that can get you kill sometime"**

 **"So you have any other ideas to get in? It's not like we are in good term with Orochimaru and Taka, well, other than Sasuke"**

 **"I had plans" Athena said blankly "but you ruined it thank you very much"**

 **"Duh, a guy is trying to find the truth here"**

"No duh... He have a point." Hades said. Some of them agreed with him.

 **Athena only shook her head and followed the other inside, with Naruto opened the door for all of them.**

 **"Naruto" Kakashi was the last one, standing at the door and looked at Naruto "can I have a few words with you"**

 **"Of course sensei" he nodded.**

 **"I know that you're very worry about the upcoming meeting with the Sandaime" the Rokudaime Hokage said "but you need to calm down, losing your cool and risking everyone's life like that is not you at all"**

 **"Sensei…"**

 **"Artemis-sama said Orochimaru inside, a goddess said Orochimaru is inside this place then than mean he is in here" Kakashi gave him an eyes smile "he is not going anywhere and more friendly than before, I believe that he will help you summon Sandaime-sama"**

 **"So takes a deep breath and calm down"**

 **With that Kakashi walked inside, leaving Naruto with himself outside of the underground basement.**

 **The blond sighed, he shouldn't act like that, Kakashi was right he needed to calm down and think more carefully about the situation, he had to make sure he was calm and clear mind when talking with the man who currently the reason for his childhood without his family.**

 **Taking a deep breath Naruto walked in…**

 **When Naruto were three steps inside.**

 **"SASUKE-KUN!"**

'Dammit. Another girl in love...' Artemis growled. Aphrodite giggled and sighed at love they read.

 **A squeak could be heard and a girl with red hair and glasses launched herself forward toward Sasuke, who had foreseen it and replaced himself with Sakura.**

'Is she Uzumaki?' Hera thought.

 **To say the student of Tsunade Senju was unpleased was an understatement, her eyes twitched when Karin crashed into her with the red head's arms wrapped tightly around her head, which she thought should be Sasuke's.**

 **Gripping her hand into a fist tightly Sakura then crooked it back and punched Karin away from her, sending Naruto's human side relative across the underground basement and crashed into a wall.**

'So she is Uzumaki...' Hera was confirmed her guess.

 **"This is the worst" Zoe commented about what the red head just do.**

 **"I thought you only have problem with boys" Naruto asked, looking at the lieutenant of Artemis "not the girls"**

 **"I don't have problem with love struck girls" Zoe said emotionlessly "I pity them. Blindly got into something that only hurt them later on, while they can do much better than following behind boy" Artemis' Hunt was a group of girls and Naruto already figured out why Artemis formed said Hunt in the first place as well as their opinion about the opposite sex.**

 **Karin got out of the wall Sakura punched her through with the last two shinobi of team Kata, Suigetsu and Jugo right behind her.**

 **"My my, Sasuke" Suigetsu said with a mouth full of sharp teeth "it's just two day and you're already here with the hero." He then looked at Naruto "you're here to capture us or something?"**

 **"Of course not idiot, Sasuke-kun is here to visit me and later bring him back to the village" she then shot to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his left arm, leaning her head slightly on his shoulder "Isn't that right Sasuke-kun"**

 **"Those women behind them" Jugo spoke up with his usual calm tone "they're not normal" Suigetsu and Karin looked at him as if he was crazy while the three immortal beings just looked at the orange hair man in a little surprise.**

 **Up to this time they shouldn't feel any surprise from what the shinobi can do anymore.**

 **"They're my friends" Naruto said before looking around "can you two lead me to where Orochimaru is? I got a favor to ask him"**

 **"There is no need for that" a cold and chilling voice could be heard as Orochimaru made himself present to everyone, wearing the same attire he wore, the legendary Sannin of Konoha walked out from a secret tunnel with a smile "you four, especially the Hokage and Sasuke-kun are the last person I expected to visit this place" he then turned his eyes slightly to the immortal group "and bring some unfamiliar women with you too"**

"Is he really a son of Medusa?" Hermes asked.

"Of course not. That woman can't have a children there." Athena frowned.

 **"Good to see you too Orochimaru" Kakashi sighed**

 **"So can I ask why you are here?" the snake Sannin asked "not here to bring me back to the village and commit my crime I hope"**

 **"We need you to help Naruto talk to the Sandaime-sama" Sasuke informed and Orochimaru was a little surprise at this "there is something he needs to ask"**

 **"Then you're perfectly know what jutsu is need to summon him as well as the requirement" the Sannin said calmly "lucky for you that Naruto, I have one here with me" Orochimaru then turned around and walked ahead "please follow me"**

 **"Oh right, but let me warn you if you intent to use a human's life to summon the Sandaime, I will make sure that you have a few scars that can never heal" Naruto quickly followed right behind Orochimaru, saying that and made the snake eyes man stopped.**

'So to resurrect a soul they need a alive sacrifice, but if they want to resurrect they need a human. So what a replacement will be instead a human?' Hades concluded.

 **"If using a human is the only choice for the sacrifice, will you still do it Naruto?"**

 **The blond was a little taken aback by that question, he looked down a little before quickly turning his eyes back to Orochimaru.**

 **"I will find another way, I just want to ask oji-chan directly" Naruto told him "if there is no other choice I will find a different way to find out the truth"**

 **"Very well then"**

 **They all head to a wide room of Orochimaru's underground basement, where the room was being lighted up by multi candles inside of the snakes' mouth which were opened wide on the wall. Athena could clearly see the place was some kind of laboratory in a way, with multi strange device and documents on the papers, with lots of scroll and some books as well.**

 **And in the middle of the room there is a tank filled with liquid and inside was…**

 **"Isn't that Zetsu's clones?" Naruto asked, surprised "I thought they was all disintegrating"**

"Who is Zetsu?" Athena asked from Helper. Helper looked her and answered.

"They are a biologic human hybrid without a soul. They used them as army in Fourth Great War. They were a millions clones. Created by Kaguya and they was a human."

That shocked all of Gods and Goddesses. While Ares frowned.

"So they just a puppet. Not fun." Ares would have a real soldiers to fight not some a simple one looking tree clones.

 **"Took me awhile to keep him alive but he is not the original one from Zetsu army" Orochimaru smirked "he is the second one and the most stable one, the original and the first clone already crumble away before I could stable them"**

 **"He cloned that man from a original man?" Athena asked Naruto quietly, as far as she concerned their origin shouldn't be known by too many people. Athena was talking with Naruto while looking at the pale man with spikes on his body floating inside the tank filled with water, Taka was helping Orochimaru drank the liquid away to take Zetsu outside.**

 **"Indeed he was?" Naruto the scratched his chin "your worlds doesn't have cloning?" Artemis and Zoe turned to hear their conversation in interest.**

 **"Cloning isn't an unfamiliar term to our world, but clone a human being was banned right after the idea was given. It was wrong, simply inhuman…but we can clone animals or an organ to replace the damaged organ"**

 **"Wow, I think I can understand that" Naruto nodded his head "I don't think my world have any rule forbid us from cloning, but I don't think anyone other than Orochimaru and Kabuto ever done this"**

 **He then made a clone of himself appeared next to him with one hand seal, surprise the immortal group when a perfect replica of Naruto appeared.**

"Whoa a clone?!" Apollo was surprised. If he only have that abilities he would have so much fun. But he was hit by sister who sensed that his idiot brother thinking something.

Aphrodite in other hand "I would have use it to a bedroom." she giggled at a kinky idea.

Hera blushed remembering a kinky night when she used that technique on her husband. Zeus had a nosebleed. Yeah he will forever remember that night.

 **"We also have a Jutsu that allow us to create copies ourselves, called** _ **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**_ **." He dispelled the clone, who grinned at the immortal group before disappearing "These clones are just real as I am because I distributed my chakra among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the my overall power"**

 **"Then that mean you split this…chakra energy in half and give it to each clone, right?" Athena's head perked up with interest, she knew what was chakra from the books she read at Olympus, given by her father "then the more clones you make the more exhausted you are"**

 **"Yeah…kind of…" Naruto nodded, it was particularly true but Naruto was a different case, he never felt tired before when summon hundreds of clones.**

"That is Uzumaki for you. They not only have a longevity but a stamina and chakra reserve." Hera proudly answered rhetorically.

 **"The preparation is ready" Orochimaru said, drawing everyone attention.**

 **Zetsu, still breathing but was just barely, was lying on the ground in front of them.**

 **"I'm sorry because this is one of the first jutsus you have to see" Naruto told the immortal group.**

 **Orochimaru then opened the scroll contained the Sandaime's DNA he got long ago and put it on the ground and put his hand on it, activating the jutsu.**

 **Once the scroll was activated, the marks inside spread out in the form of a special seal with Zetsu, the living sacrifice in the centre. Then dust and ash encased the Zetsu's body before slowly forming itself into an old man wearing black battle attire with the Konoha's forehead protector on top of his head.**

 **"What was that?" Artemis asked "did he just…"**

 **"Summon the dead people" Naruto said "in order to make this technique worked he needs an DNA sample and a sacrifice, a vessel for the soul of the person he wants to reincarnate" now Athena and the other immortal understood why Naruto was so against the idea of using a human's being, to them, Zetsu was nothing but human and the goddesses couldn't feel any human from them.**

'So they need a samples of the dead man to resurrect.' Hades was impressed and angered. While this technique a more surpassed his power but to sacrifice a human that he not like.

 **The Sandaime then looked around, realizing himself was at the living world once again, he then turned his eyes to the only person in the room he knew was there and could perform this technique.**

'Now we will have our answers why he lied us.' both Zeus and Hera thought at unison.

 **"Orochimaru" the Sandaime said before looking around, he could see that every member of Team Seven was here as well "what is going on here? Why did you summon me this time for Orochimaru?"**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki wanted to ask you a question, and who am I to refuse the request of the hero of the Shinobi war" Orochimaru chuckled before turning around "I will leave you guys too alone" with that the Sannin worked out of the room with Jugo and Suigetsu pulling Karin behind them, who was screaming about not leaving Sasuke's side.**

 **"We will let you here too Naruto" Kakashi said and hurried outside with the rest of Team Seven**

 **"Thank you Kakashi-sensei"**

 **"Now that we are alone" the Sandaime turned to Naruto and said kindly "Naruto-kun, what do you want to ask me?" if the question wasn't very important, Naruto would never go to Orochimaru to ask for help from a forbidden jutsu to have a direct answer from him.**

 **He got a feeling that he knew what Naruto was going to ask, but he didn't think that the blond could find out after all these years.**

 **"Oji-chan, do you know who they are?" Naruto asked, stepping aside a little and motioned his hand to Artemis and Athena, the two Olympians goddesses "they are Athena, Olympians goddess of war and wisdom and Artemis, Olympians goddess of the moon and hunt"**

 **Sarutobi widened his eyes in shock before his expression returned to normal, instantly letting Naruto know that the old man knew more than he appeared to be.**

 **"So you find out Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said calmly, his eyes not leaving Naruto "your parent finally finds out the truth"**

 **"But why Ji-chan" Naruto asked, he could barely believe all of that was true "why did you not give me to my parent when they came back to find me?"**

 **"Naruto-kun… not just because you're the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, you're also the son of Zeus and Hera, the royal couple of Mt Olympus, the gods' realm." Naruto stayed silent in order to let the Sandaime explained "The Great Toad sage had foretold that the Child of the Prophecy would be a student of Jiraya that would bring a great revolution to the world of the ninja. Jiraya's actions would determine if this revolution would be for the world's salvation or the world's destruction, you Naruto-kun is one of the children of prophecy and the one who bring the world's salvation and fulfill the prophecy"**

 **"Lady Athena, Lady Artemis, who is the first ones you think about when it came to Prophecy" he then turned to the two goddesses and asked with a respectful tone "someone who can decide, who can change and control the destinies of others?"**

"Fates..." Hera growled. How she not thought that three old hags is responsible that Sandaime forced to lie them. Zeus frowned he will talk with them about that.

 **"I would think about my brother Apollo the god of prophecy but…" Artemis then said "but if you're talking about someone who can control the destiny then…"**

 **"The Fates" Athena nodded her head and Sarutobi also nodded.**

 **"They came to me the same night Minato and Kushina died, releasing their godly counterpart from their body, Zeus and Athena" it was a dark night and Sarutobi never felt so scare before in his life "I am one of the only two people that know about Naruto-kun's parent's true origin, the other is Jiraiya. That night, three women appeared before me when I was about to bring Naruto-kun to his parent, knowing full well that they will comeback for their son."**

'Why they always try to ruin my family' Hera began to cry when a hand put on her shoulder. She looked to see a saddened Rhea trying to comfort her.

 **"They came and told me that no matter what happened I must not give Naruto-kun to his godly parent because by the time Naruto left this world, there will be no children of prophecy and if there was no children of prophecy"**

 **"This world by this time, is done for" Sarutobi continued "sooner or later when Kaguya Otsutsuki is done with our world, she will head to the realm of the Gods to take the position she thought was hers"**

"So with that they stopped a future threat to us. That reasonable." Athena nodded at Fates logic. Hera only disagreed at Metis daughter logic, thinking that the Fates should have choose someone other than her son.

 **"Everything would end if you did not stay here Naruto-kun"**

 **"Was my life is just a simple game for someone to control?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth, he still remembered Neji's words during their fight at the Chunnin exam years ago, that fate could not be changed.**

 **He said he could change fate and yet...all his life, what he do had been decided by three old women. They took the opportunity of having a family, what he desired the most away from him just because some stupid prophecy.**

'That will change son. I promise. We will give a family." Zeus promised.

 **"The Fates shouldn't be able to affect your life Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said with a sad eyes "our world is completely separated from theirs, each person can chose what they want to do in this world but you, you're the son of two Olympians. Human or god, you're still the son of them, two beings from that world. Zeus and Hera didn't know that they had gave birth to a perfect child who the Fates can use to stop the end of the war"**

 **Naruto gritted his teeth even harder and slammed his fist on the wall, completely shattered that section under his strength.**

 **"Fates huh" Naruto snorted with anger "You three, can you leave us alone"**

 **The immortal group knew better than argue with Naruto at the moment so they quickly got out of the room and left Naruto alone with Sarutobi.**

 **"What are you going to do now Naruto-kun?" The old Hokage said.**

 **"Now? I'm going to that world" He said before grinning evilly "not just because I want to meet my parent and seek for something I always wanted...I want to mess with fate"**

 **Truthfully, he wanted to beat them, since gods couldn't die, simply fade away for a few years or so before returning, it would be very simple to beat them until they couldn't get up from the ground.**

 **No, that would be too easy, he wanted to prove to them that his life wasn't for them to decide...He would piss them off first, do something that was out of original, he would mess with their domains.**

 **He would change every single future they decided to his liking.**

"That Uzumaki Naruto for you..." Helper chuckled. Honestly this boy is always unpredictable.

 **"** **Unpredictable is in your name brat!** **" Kurama smirked "** **But not even Gods dare to defy the Fates like you, are you sure you're ready to take this challenge?** **"**

 **"You know me Kurama" Naruto said with a confident smile "I will show them I am more than capable of doing that"**

 **"Ji-chan" Naruto looked at the Hokage "thank you for telling me the truth, I think I know what I should do"**

 **"I'm sorry for not telling you Naruto-kun, but as you can see...I died too soon before you can mature enough to handle the information's" Sarutobi said sadly**

 **"Don't worry Ji-chan"**

 **"But Naruto-kun, if you decided to go to your parent world, I have a few words for you" He then said with serious tone "the world you are about to go to is a very complicated world, the gods held pride and powers that sometime, they shouldn't be the people you think they should be. Even your parent Naruto, Zeus and Hera. While they could be one of the greatest people in this world at human, they was...not the best kind of Gods out there"**

 **"Even the two goddesses waiting for you outside" Naruto nodded "Athena might appear to be a wise goddess, Artemis could be a very prideful goddess but sometime...they are not who you think"**

 **"Just promise me that when you know the truth, you will handle wisely everything like the hero you are, who led the Shinobi world to victory"**

 **"I promise Ji-chan"**

 **End of chapter 4**

"Now you know his reason and who forced to lie you." Helper spoke to King and Queen of Olympus. While they angry at Fates they know it's late to fix that. But they would defiantly give their son a love that he deserved from beginning. Rhea smiled at her children and decided that Hades will read a next chapter. Apollo and Hermes can't wait to meet their little brother to play with him a prank. Helper than said to couple that they will see at their meeting. Zeus and Hera smiled, they defiantly want to see their first meeting with their son.

 **AND chapter 4 done. Again sorry for keeping waiting. I will write Minato and Kushina meeting in a month.**

 **Assassin Naruto sleep!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

 **Hello This is Assassin Naruto and I give you next chapter of Reading Prince of the Olympus. Sorry for waiting.**

 **"** Naruto Uzumaki" Normal speech's

' _Naruto Uzumaki_ ' Normal thoughts

Previously on Prince of the Olympus...

 _"Now you know his reason and who forced him to lie you." Helper spoke to King and Queen of Olympus. While they are angry at Fates they know it's late to fix that. But they would defiantly give their son a love that he deserved from beginning. Rhea smiled at her children and decided that Hades will read a next chapter. Apollo and Hermes can't wait to meet their little brother to play with him a prank. Helper than said to couple that they will see at their meeting. Zeus and Hera smiled, they defiantly want to see their first meeting with their son._

Chapter 6

Hades sighed. He really don't want to read about some kind a hero brat. But mother stare or rather he say glare prevent him to leave. He once again sighed and thought that reading is going to be troublesome. Helper looked at Hades and he already can say that Nara clan defiantly was his descendents. What?! Hades want to lazing around rather than doing paperwork and torturing. And Hades word "troublesome" was handed down from generation. Hades cleared his throat and started.

 **"O-okay...uh..." Naruto scratched the back of his heas "P-Pacific Ocean"**

 **"Good, what about this one?" Athena pointed to another area on the huge map she was using to teach Naruto about their world, around them was multi books and various kind of comics, which were all for children half of his age.**

"Wow... Teaching already Athena? How bold even for you. Do you want him to be your student and make a forbidden romantic relationship between a teacher and student... Sniff... I'm so proud..." Aphrodite loudly whispered with a fake tear.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU THINK LIKE THAT?! I'M JUST TEACHING TO BE PREPARED TO OUR WORLD HISTORI AND CULTURE?! UH-H-H! I'm NOT you! I'm not WILL fall in your level." Athena gritted her teeth. How dare that stupid love goddess think she want that. It's scandalous.

 **Of course, Naruto couldn't depend on Kurama all the time, so he asked Athena to help him with English since she was the most friendly one among the immortal group.**

"Smart. He really can't always depend on Fox just because this Kurama know our language, he have a good reason to ask me to teach him." Athena was once impressed. She thinked that he will not come to her for help. That his pride will not let him.

 **But it wasn't make her an easy teacher, quite opposite to say the least. Naruto totally forgot that this woman was the goddess of wisdom and his normal behavior wasn't tolerated by Athena in the slightest. This goddess made Iruka's strict teaching looked like teaching children how to count from one to ten.**

 **But he learnt fast, Athena said that herself. Even the goddess of wisdom was surprised by this.**

Athena was surprised as well.

 **Artemis, however wasn't...what Athena was teaching was pretty simple so of course the simple-mind-idiot understood it pretty fast, it would soon change when they get to the complicate things.**

Hera just looked at Artemis and saying "Seriously?! You want to insult him again for not knowing language that not excite in their world?" In response Artemis looked away with blush.

 **Speaking of whom, the huntress along with her lieutenant already went hunting at the forest outside of Konoha.**

Artemis sighed. She really want to go a Elemental Nations with her huntresses to explore a untouched nature.

 **In just a few hours after Naruto and his team returned to Konoha and told Tsunade about his upcoming leaving, the news somehow spread all over Elemental Nations like fire on hay.**

 **Of course, the information about Naruto's real parent and his true origin, as well as the immortal group with him right now was kept at the triple S top secret information. It would cause chaos all over the countries if they found out that Naruto was the son of two powerful gods and the two women staying at Konoha right now was goddess, not to mention Zoe being an immortal. What the people of Elemental Nations knew was that he was about to leave for a very long time, going to the faraway lands that were even outside of the Elemental Nation and became a wanderer like his late sensei.**

Zeus nodded, if someone will know about Gods and another dimension they will try to have a access to mortal world who weaker that shinobi world. Hell even strong Genin level can beat them. Not to mention that shinobi and kunoichi can be faster than mortals bullets.

 **"I heard that you dream to become this village's leader, the Hokage right?" Athena asked as she put the book down and asked Naruto.**

 **"Yeah, to be Hokage…that's my dream" Naruto smiled slightly "at first I just want to be Hokage in order to have people acknowledge me, grow up and I found it is more than just acknowledgement"**

"I'm glad that he understand what Hokage is... Or he would never reach his dream." Hera smiled softly. Her husband hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 **"True" Athena nodded her head. She of all people was too familiar with the word 'leader' "you know, you don't have to leave this village forever. With your father's power he can teleport you to this place whenever he wants, it just that he can't come to this world due to the oath he made with the Styx long ago"**

 **"Is the Styx that terrify?"**

"For you yes... For us no..." Hermes yawned. Teaching is so boring. Apollo and him always gets tired when 'someone' wanted to teach them about manners and etc.

 **"For us gods, we won't be affected by her curse. But the curse itself will go to our children" Athena explained "so if they broke that oath, bad fortune will get to you and that will be the last thing they want to do"**

 **"Is that so?" Naruto nodded his head and stood up.**

 **"Hey where are you going? We're still finish this yet" Athena tried to grab him but the boy already got to the front door of his apartment.**

 **"Hey what is the big deal, I already have the clones study for me" he pointed out. Clones filled the every single area of his apartment, with a book in each of their hands his copies were helping him speeding up the language learning process. With the speed they were learning and the amount of clones Naruto summoned, he would more or less have the basic grab of the world he was going to come to.**

"You all know that I'm jealous of him right?" Apollo said with envy. All of them nodded minus King and Queen, Hestia and Rhea.

Aphrodite on other hand have a naughty thought involved with Naruto's clones.

 **To say Athena was shocked was an understatement because she'd never seen such useful technique before in her immortal life, both in daily learning and war's strategies. Athena could read dozens of books per days and perfectly understand them, but the idea of Naruto with his clones could read hundreds maybe thousands of books depend on the amount of clones he summoned then at the end of the day all knowledge transfer back to him when the clones disappear, was truly terrify.**

 **It wasn't like she didn't believe in this method of learning and she could teach the clones if she wanted to, but she preferred to teach the original, since everything gone to him anyway.**

 **Plus, teaching a whole class with the same face was a little bit creepy, even for a goddess like her.**

'Tell me about...' Athena shivered. Teach a class with all same face is really creepy.

 **Naruto put on his jacket and opened the door.**

 **But the moment he opened it**

 **"Naruto-sempai, please don't leave!"**

 **"Please, our village needs you"**

 **"You're our hero, don't leave"**

 **"Please give me your child first before departing"**

 **"If you really have to go, please except my gifts first"**

"Why I am not surprised..." Artemis brooded. Stupid boy. While Hera thinking about stopping all of these not so 'trusted' girls for her baby boy.

 **The hero of the Elemental Nation instantly slammed his door closed and used his back to block the door. There were a lot of people waiting outside of his apartment, most of them were girls and young women and some of them even had gifts in their hands, from foods to various kinds of gifts that he could think of.**

 **"Well, don't let Artemis see that girls are swooning over you." Athena advised wisely while explaining a few details to a clone of Naruto.**

"It's late... I know now..." Artemis still brooded.

"Oh don't be such a prude. He really cute and strong. Especially with his cute whishkers." Aphrodite scowled at eternal virgin.

 **"You don't have to tell me" he quickly escaped through the window and headed to the hospital, where Tsunade was waiting with his new hand.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"How do you feel Naruto?" Tsunade Senju asked as she held a small board with a pen in her hands, looking at Naruto who just went through a surgery just fine.**

 **Naruto looked at his new hand made from the Shodaime Hokage's cells, which was wrapped completely in bandages. Tsunade thought it would be best wrapped his new hands by bandages, since her grandfather's cells combine with the flesh of other could get a very unhealthy feeling for the one who saw it. At least he didn't have the Shodaime's face poked out of his arms like Madara or Danzo**

"What?! Danzo have a Shodaime cells and his face poked out?!" now Zeus really freaked out. Hera on other disgusted at this.

 **The blond moved his index finger and saw that it reacted to him immediately. Naruto then turned his hand around and tightened his hand into a fist, gripping it tightly and smirked.**

 **"Well Baa-chan, this is as good as my original one" He grinned at the former Godaime Hokage.**

 **"Good, but we still need to run some more tests on your arms" the blond groaned making Tsunade glared at him "Shut up brat, this is for your own good"**

 **"Ya ya! What about Sasuke?" He asked, if Tsunade had finished with his right arm then she probably finished with Sasuke's left arm.**

 **"Sakura is taking care of his hand" Naruto wolf-whistled before receiving a light swat on the head by Tsunade's clipboard.**

 **Naruto quickly gathered his things and got out of the hospital before the fifty three years old lady in disguise could grab him, heading toward Ichiraku Ramen to grab a hot and delicious meal. The surgery took him three hours in the morning, it could take longer but since Tsunade was a professional she made it way faster than normal medic nin, so Naruto particularly very hungry right now.**

 **Thank to Naruto's reputation, in just a few days after the world, Ichiraku's Ramen had become one of the most popular restaurant in the entire Elemental Nations. The place literally overwhelmed with costumers twenty four hours. What made him supper glad was that the Naruto topping had become the most popular topping now and every Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha came to eat a bow of ramen before missions in hopes of getting success on mission like Naruto.**

 **"Now just wait a minute" Ichiraku Teuchi even hired some of the shinobi team of the village to become the entrance guard for his restaurant, so it was the common sight to see some of the new graduated teams of Konoha standing in front of the entrance and stopped the massive crowds of costumers trying to get into the place "Please step in line, please"**

 **Maybe it wasn't a good decision for coming to a crowd place like this, remembering what happened this morning at his apartment, but Naruto was craving for an extra big bowl of ramen with ramen topping so he decided to take the risk.**

"I'm glad for Teuchi. I think this is second time when he have that much customers." Hera smiled dreaming a large bowl of sweet ramen.

 **Stood at the end of the line with both of his hands in his pocket, Naruto waited patiently for his turn until…**

 **"It's Naruto-sempai!" he heard the shout and turned behind to see a young boy pointing at him with the brightest smile ever. Instantly those words reached everyone's ears and they turned around and soon got to see the familiar hero of Elemental Nations.**

 **"Uh yeah…" He chuckled nervously "that's me" soon, villagers surrounded around him and tried to ask him for his signatures or even trying to convince him to not leave the village at this timing.**

 **Luckily for him, a certain teacher of Ninja Academy came into rescue as he pulled Naruto out of the crowd by his collar, making everyone yelled out in disappointment.**

 **"Sorry guys, let me borrow him for a moment" Naruto turned around and a smile made it to his face when he saw one of his most favorite teachers, Iruka Umino standing behind him with a smile on his face.**

 **"Iruka-sensei!" The blond grinned widely**

"This is Iruka. His brother figure when Naruto isolated by village." Helper sighed. Sometimes people can be stupid for a silly reasons.

Zeus and Hera smiled that their boy have a support in his life.

 **"Let's come in Naruto, my treat this time" this day couldn't get any better.**

 **A few minutes later, sitting at a table in the middle of the crowded ramen restaurant, Naruto and Iruka were eating their foods which the former more or less gulping down bowl after bowl of extra big ramen served by the restaurant's waitresses. The blond ate his food with a happy smile on his face, happy that he didn't have to worry about his Gama-chan became thin because of him.**

 **"So Naruto, when are you going to go?" Iruka started the conversation, slowly eating his ramen.**

 **"Well, after Sasuke go I will go too" Naruto nodded his head, putting the empty ramen bowl down and grabbed another one "he told me something about travelling the world to see how it works, so more or less we both will leave Konoha in a day or two" Iruka was one of a few people knew the truth behind Naruto's departure.**

 **"Can't say that I'm not sad when you are about to leave" the teacher smiled at him.**

 **"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, Athena said that I can visit Konoha from time to time if I can ask pop help me with the transportation" he pointed out with a grin "plus I don't think that world ramen is as good as Ichiraku" the brown haired chunnin laughed at that. To say Naruto was glad when he found out the Earth also had ramen was an understatement.**

 **Artemis or any gods could summon foods and really delicious at that, but he prefers handmade more than magical-made like what the goddess did.**

 **"I never got to say this to you Naruto, but I thought it was just yesterday that you're still a gennin and I treated you at the small ramen restaurant like usual" Iruka said, looking Naruto with soft eyes "but now you sit here, the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, adores by many and love by all. I couldn't be more proud of my little brother" the teacher smiled and rubbed Naruto's head, making him grinned.**

 **A few minutes later, Naruto and Iruka existed the ramen restaurant with the brown haired chunnin's wallet literally broke, but he didn't have anything against it. The owner of the restaurant, Ichiraku Teuchi wanted to treat his favorite costumer free ramen but the both of them quickly shut down the ideas and paid for the meal…Iruka paid for the meal.**

 **"Naruto-nii chan! Oi!" the blond turned his head and saw Konohamaru running toward him while waving his arm "Hey Iruka-sensei!"**

"Konohamaru. Named after village?" Zeus asked Helper.

"Yes he is Sarutobi grandson, Naruto meet him in ninja registration room. Naruto become his brother figure and idol."

 **"Konohamaru?" he asked in surprise before grinning "how are you?"**

 **"I'm great" the grandson of the late Sandaime Hokage grinned before saying "Hey check this out! There is something I want to show you"**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yeah" he nodded before running ahead "Hurry"**

 **"Oi, wait for me" Naruto quickly followed behind, not forgot to wave goodbye to Iruka "see you later Iruka-sensei"**

 **The two of them got to Konohamaru's house and the gennin leaded Naruto into a room looked like a storage room with a lot of stuffs and boxes and things that looked pretty old and untouched for a long time, though the place was well kept and tidy.**

 **"I found this while cleaning the place" the smaller gennin grabbed a big box and put it down to the ground, opened it and showed Naruto a grinning monkey wearing the Hokage's hat as well as the costume of the Sandaime Hokage.**

 **"What is this anyway?" he looked at it with curious eyes, glancing into the box and saw lot of things inside too "junks?"**

 **"It's not junks" Konohamaru shook his head "they are all remembrances of Oji-chan"**

 **"Oh" Naruto nodded his head "so what is this stuffs all about?"**

 **"Ah, I think this is your mother's things Naruto-nii chan" his eyes widened in surprise "Oji-chan keeps all her things here" he then reached his hands into the box and pulled out a blue scarf with white stripes "here, I think she made this for you"**

"T-that's..."Hera eyes widened and familiar scarf " Scarf I m-made it for h-him. Is Hiruzen saved it?!"

"It's seem that so..." Zeus was shocked. Of all things Sandaime saved a delicate scarf.

 **Naruto gently took the scarf from Konohamanru and held it in both hands.**

 **"Mother" he whispered in English.**

 **She made this for him, Kushina Uzumaki or better known as Hera, made this for him…**

 **"You should keep them, this is your mother's belongings after all"**

 **"Okay, thank you Konohamaru"**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"YOSH NARUTO-KUN! The Flame of Youth within us is burning brighter than ever so let's party until both of us can even walk anymore" Lee shouted energetically, with a voice full of power(youth) and put his hand on Naruto's shoulders, leaning against the blond while holding a bottle of water in his hand.**

"Is he really not Gai's child? Because his shouting about y-youth seem to be too much like his?" Zeus shivered. One man with youth is one things, two man is really hard but acceptable. BUT three this is insane.

"M-m-m... Maybe or maybe not." Helper smiled too sweetly causing all in the room except Rhea and Hestia shivered at his smile.

 **"Hehe, alright" Naruto chuckled nervously, glad that Guy had changed the bottle of sake with the bottle of water from Lee's hand, or else he would be screaming and using drunken fist to destroy the whole place.**

Dionysus pouted. He wish to be in drinking party. How long is to end his punishment... 20-50 year or so.

 **They were at the Ichiraku's ramen again, but this time the place was used to give Naruto the farewell party. He had tried to explain to Tsunade that he wasn't going to go forever and would visit the village from time to time, but the busty Hokage shook it off and forced him to go to the party against his will. All of Naruto's friends and close people were here, from the rookie twelve and Team Guy to Konohamaru and his squad with Ebisu sitting at the round table in the middle of the street, which had been closed at both sides in order to have enough spaces for the people invited to the party for the party, laughing with each other. Guy and Kakashi and the teachers of each team with Iruka were talking with each other, with the former sitting on a wheelchair and still hadn't fully recovered yet but still came here, which Naruto very grateful about.**

 **Even the Kages were here, sitting at the table while talking with each other. The sand siblings were having a hard time trying not to get suck too much into the party, but he could see that Shikamaru and Temari was pretty close with each other now.**

 **The immortal maidens were also invited and they currently sitting at a lone table at the corner. They would never come here if not for Naruto forcing them to come, with Athena was the first goddess since she was curious about the villages and Artemis and Zoe had no choice but followed her as well, since Athena was the only one who could speak Japanese, misunderstanding in language could cause unnecessary trouble.**

 **"Here you go Naruto" Ino and Sai approached him and gave the blond a small box, a departing gift "this is from the both of us"**

 **"Thank you, Ino, Sai" he nodded gratefully and opened his scroll to store the next departing gifts his friends gave him, which he had received all night.**

 **The party continued for the next three hours with a lot of things happened, Lee finally got his hand on sake and the next things they knew, Guy's favorite student was dancing around while moving his body wildly in the drunken fist, destroying everything he caught sight of and sent anyone who tried to stop him flying until Artemis snapped her finger, turning him into a creature that resembled a rabbit and antelope horns much to everyone's shock.**

 **But she did turned him back to normal after everyone secured him, to make sure he wouldn't destroy the restaurant if he is turned back to normal.**

 **Naruto sat opposite from Sasuke, who like him already had a new hand. They talked about their own intention in the future, separating themselves from the wild party.**

 **However, when the party was about to end, Naruto caught side of a young woman sitting at Team Eight's table, unlike everyone who had already drunk and laughing, she was having her head down and her eyes looked sad, hands gripping a small box tightly on her lap.**

 **Since the funeral, he'd never seen Hinata Hyuuga looked so sad like that.**

 **"Excuse me, Sasuke, Sakura-chan" he stood up from their seat and walked toward Hinata's table.**

 **"Where are…" but Sasuke was stopped when Sakura put a finger on his lips, she was smiling while looking at Naruto.**

 **Naruto stood at Team Eight's table for a moment, it seemed that Hinata still not realize he was standing behind her yet so he spoke up.**

 **"Hey Hinata, can I sit here?" the girl's head snapped up and she turned around to look at him with wide eyes.**

 **"N-Naruto-kun…" she stuttered in surprise "of course you can"**

 **And he did, sitting at the chair next to Hinata. They stayed silent for a moment as neither party decided to be the first one who start the conversation.**

'How cute! Hitomi's and Hiashi's daughter with my baby boy look so cute together. Maybe I can turn her into immortal?' Hera thought about getting a grandkids and she began giggling madly. All in the room looked at her. But Zeus shrugged and explained.

"She probably thinking about spoiling grandkids." Getting a understating look from goddesses and confused face from male gods.

 **Getting uncomfortable with the silent between them Naruto decided to speak up first.**

 **"So Hinata"/"Naruto-kun"**

 **However, Hinata also decided to break the silent as the two looked at each other for a moment.**

 **""You"" once again they said at the same time, but the light lavender eyes beauty quickly said.**

 **"You go first Naruto-kun"**

 **"Oh, alright" he nodded "Why didn't you enjoy the party and sit here all alone?" he asked, looking at her.**

 **"I…I don't feel like partying tonight" she whispered "Naruto-kun"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Are you…really going to leave?" she asked quietly.**

 **"Yeah…" was all his reply "I…don't know for how long…but I will make sure to ask my dad bring me back to visit you guys every chance I got" even himself was unsure of that.**

 **"Sorry Nar…uto-kun, but I n…eed to go now"**

 **Hinata then suddenly stood up and ran away with the box held close to her chest, in just a moment Naruto could see a small glint of light from her eyes.**

 **It was tears.**

 **Dumbfounded Naruto sat there questioned himself about what just happened, scratching the back of his head in confusion, his eyes stayed on Hinata.**

"Oh Chaos no?! Naruto go after her NOW! I want my grandkids from her!" Hera shouted. Other just stared at her. Did she know that she shouting at book.

 **"Sigh…" Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing behind him "you will never learn do you?"**

 **"L-Learn what?" Naruto asked with a slight force smile.**

 **"Follow her dumbass!" Sakura shouted and slammed her hand on the table, making it broke into pieces and made the foods and plates fell down to the ground.**

 **Naruto flinched and jumped out of his chair**

 **"HAI!" he shouted, spinning around and went after Hinata as quick as he could.**

 **With his speed he quickly caught up to her, but Hinata already got into her house and closed the door behind her.**

 **"Oi Hinata" he shouted, slamming his hands against the door rapidly "Please open the door" there was no answer "If you don't open the door I will break in!" he was going to be in so much trouble with Hiashi after this, but then again, he wasn't going to stay in this village for long so luckily he would escape the usual stoic Hyuuga's wrath.**

 **And it was about time he test his new hand's ability to use ninjutsu**

"I don't think that a good idea son..." Zeus shook his head.

"I think we should add that act as our routine when someone not opening door." Ares grinned like idiot.

"Only you would approve buffoon... Only you..." Athena and Artemis said together.

 **Bringing his hand back Naruto summoned an orange Rasengan in his hand. It was a lot easier to do it with only one hand than before and the blond couldn't help but grin at that.**

 **"I will count to three if you don't open it I will break in" Maybe this method was a bit extreme "one…two…three" he thrust his hand forward.**

 **However right at that moment the door opened.**

 **But the girl who opened it wasn't Hinata, but her sister Hanabi.**

 **"Shit!" he stopped midway and deactivated the jutsu before it could touch Hanabi.**

 **"N-Naruto-sempai?" the girl looked up "what was that?"**

 **"Nothing" he hid his hand behind his back quickly while the other scratching the back of his head, laughing forcefully "nothing at all Hanabi-chan"**

 **"I heard your voice so I came to open the door" she explained "You want to come in? Nee-sama just returned home"**

 **"Oh alright" he walked in and followed behind Hanabi.**

 **"Sorry for not coming to the farewell party Naruto-sempai" Hanabi glanced at him and said apologetically.**

 **"Don't worry about it" he shook his head and followed Hanabi until they were in front of Hinata's room.**

 **"Nee-sama, Naruto-sempai is here to see you" she knocked the door slightly "nee-sama"**

 **"She is not inside" Naruto suddenly said, he could feel somebody else in this mansion other than Hanabi, but they wasn't in the room "I will go to her, you go to your room alright Hanabi"**

 **"Uh…alright then" the young Hyuuga waved slightly.**

 **Naruto got to the place appeared to be a garden of the Hyuuga Mansion, the place filled with plants and all the kinds of flowers he could think of.**

 **He could hear the faint sobbing sound and moved toward that direction as quickly yet gently as he could, knowing full well that Hinata was there and he didn't want her to run away again.**

 **True enough the girl was having her head resting against her arms, with both of them put on her knees as she was sitting while leaning her back against a tree. The box was being held closely to her.**

 **"Hey, Hinata-chan" Naruto kneed down next to her and said with a gentle tone "you alright?"**

 **The dark blue hair Hyuuga princess looked up and turned her eyes at Naruto, showing her beautiful lavender eyes, which were full of tears to Naruto. Looking at her now, the blond felt like he was really an ass now.**

 **Then suddenly, Hinata threw herself into his chest, crying out loudly. Naruto was surprise by her sudden action but his eyes then softened and gently brought his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest.**

 **"It's okay now, I'm here" He said gently, gently running his hand through her hair.**

 **This is going to be a long night, he thought.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"This is for you Naruto-kun" Hinata said with her head resting on his shoulder, the both of them was sitting close to each other while leaning their back against the tree. She handed him the small box, which Naruto took it with both of his hand.**

 **"Thank you…Hinata-chan" he smiled.**

 **He had decided to wait until he got to the new world, but everything had it exception so he would make one with Hinata's gift.**

 **He reached his hand inside and felt something very soft, like clothes or something like that. Naruto then grabbed a whole of it and pulled out.**

 **It was a long red scarf.**

 **And it looked very familiar…**

 **"This is…"**

 **"You remember Naruto-kun?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes "that is the scarf you wore many years ago. On a snowy day, when we were both preparing to enroll the Academy, you came and saved me from a group of bullies" memories returned to his mind, now Naruto remembered that day and the scarf in his hand "though you failed and easily beaten...and your scarf trampled over by them"**

 **"I asked you to keep it right?" Naruto asked, chuckling to himself. He was so weak back then "since it was ruined"**

 **"Yes"**

 **"And you kept it till this day" he looked at the scarf "and you even knitted it back again"**

 **"Yes, Naruto-kun" she whispered.**

"HOW CUTE! IT IS SO ROMANTIC" Aphrodite screeched deafening the others.

"CHAOS DAIMMIT DITE! CONTROL YOURSELF YOU WOMAN." Ares shouted at her and slapped hard her. Aphrodite shocked and looked at Ares fearfully. Helped decided this is enough teleported the idiot again.

Somewhere.

"WHAT THE?! OH HELL NO?!" Ares shouted and start running after seeing a gays mob after him.

In throne room.

Aphrodite cried at the Ares act. Oh Chaos. What she found in him. Artemis looked at her and feel a pity

'At least she will now know her true love' Helper sighed. They all waited for Love goddess recover before continuing.

 **"Strange, in just a day and I got two scarf" he chuckled, pulled out from his pocket the green one of his mother, showing it to Hinata "my mother made this to me before…you know she died and returned to her world."**

 **"Is that so…" Hinata put her hand on the scarf and gently moved her hand on it. She could tell that the person who made it put a lot of effort into making the scarf…just like her when she knit Naruto's scarf.**

"I approve that you can be his wife sweetie." Hera smiled at shy but kind girl.

 **"Thank for the gift again Hinata" he smiled at her "thought it would be weird if I wear them both at once" so maybe he would change them to a regular basic.**

 **"Naruto-kun, you said you will return" she then moved her head back slightly to look at him "are you really mean it?"**

 **"Of course Hinata, I mean it" He nodded "no matter where I go this place will always be my home. To me, there are a lot precious people here, those that I consider my family…Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei…you…" he looked up, leaning the back of his head against the tree "so of course I will be back, there is no way I can leave this place for long. Every weekend if I can help it"**

 **"I'm glad" Hinata smiled softly and leaned her head against his shoulder once again.**

 **The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night, enjoying each other company.**

"That's it when we bring our son we will take Hinata with us." Hera declared her choice. While Zeus just nodded. He can't keep arguing with his wife about his son relationship with girls. Chaos he never talked with his children about 'Talk'.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"All set?"**

 **"All set"**

 **Naruto nodded his head, gathering the rest of the scrolls which was containing his Ninja's gears, weapons and of course the gifs everyone gave him and put it into his backpack.**

 **He walked to the table and took the old picture of the Team Seven when they were just passed Kakashi's bell test ad put it into his bag, checking every drawers to make sure he didn't leave anything back.**

 **Naruto opened the last drawer and saw Sasuke's old head protector, freezing for a moment he then reached his hand out and grabbed the thing, put it into his pocket and threw the backpack on his shoulder after zipping the zipper up.**

 **"Alright let's go" Naruto said to Athena, who was standing by the door waiting for him.**

 **The two of them walked to the main gate of Konoha in silent. He was going to leave the village very soon in the morning, so there weren't many people currently on the street of Konoha.**

 **The two re-grouped with Artemis and Zoe after the two of them had finished packing up their things, some of which were the fur of animals Artemis said could only be found at this world.**

Artemis pouted. They have a animal that don't excite in their world. But then she smiled. She will go to bring father son and will keep longer to hunt some animals.

 **When they got to the main gate, Naruto caught sight of his best friend, standing with his back leaning against the gate.**

 **"Can't say I'm not surprise to see you here Sasuke" Naruto said with a slight grin, his hand reached into his pocket and grabbed Sasuke's forehead protector.**

 **"I thought I would be the first person to say goodbye" The Uchiha said "but I guess I was wrong" he stepped forward and stood in front of Naruto "So I guess this is it huh?"**

 **"Yeah, when I return to visit Konoha," Naruto said "I doubt that you will be here to greet me"**

 **"Do you really have to leave?" Naruto asked, pulling what he was holding out of his pocket "Sakura-chan will be sad you know"**

 **"I know I have to do this" Sasuke shook his head "to see how this world really work, and redeem for my sins"**

 **Naruto sighed before his face spread out on a small smile, he then brought the forehead protector up and gave it to Sasuke.**

 **"I think this is yours" Sasuke grabbed it with a nod.**

 **"You can leave this world to me, Konoha, Fire Country, Elemental Nations" Sasuke then smiled "if you need any helps, you know where to find"**

 **"I know"**

 **"Take care Naruto" Sasuke said loudly.**

 **"You too"**

 **With the final nod, Naruto stepped up and stood beside the Immortal group. Sasuke the took a few steps back to make some distance with them.**

 **"Let's go" Naruto said, earning a nod from Athena.**

 **"Okay then" she then looked at the sky "we're ready, father"**

 **"Father?"**

 **Naruto asked in confusion, but the next moment, a lightning bolt shot out from the sky and struck the four of them.**

 **In a blink, the group was gone.**

 _ **End of chapter 5**_

Hades never at his life glad for this chapter end. Helper chuckled and said I can bring someone from shinobi world to read with us. Gods and Goddesses were interested.

 **Finally this chapter ended. Sorry for waiting but only yesterday I closed my last semester of medicine university. And now questioning who should come:**

 **\- Hinata Hyuuga**

 **\- Jiraya**

 **\- Alternative Minato and Kushina**

 **\- Alternative Naruto (from Boruto)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

 **Hello This is Assassin Naruto and I give you next chapter of Reading Prince of the Olympus. Sorry for waiting. I passed the exam with flying colors and now I will not neglect this story.**

 **So in previous chapter, I asked you to do a vote on who will come in the next chapter. Thank you for participating. I counted the votes from reviews and emails.**

 **Minato & Kushina - 11**

 **Hyuuga Hinata - 16**

 **Uzumaki Naruto (from Boruto) - 17**

 **Jiraya (Self-proclaimed Super-Pervert ) - 14**

 **So the result of the vote is selected - Adult Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **"** Naruto Uzumaki" Normal speech's.

' _Naruto Uzumaki_ ' Normal thoughts.

 **"** **Naruto Uzumaki" Normal story speech's.**

 **'** _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_ **' Normal story thoughts.**

Helper pulled device that looked like the cell phone and scored a combination of symbols. After his manipulation in the middle of the Hall appeared a bright light that caused the Olympians close their eyes. When the lights went out they looked at person who is on his early thirty years dressed in an orange jacket and black pants, on top of the jacket was a cloak with the inscription Seventh Hokage. This man have a similar face of young Naruto except his hair is shorter and his face become more mature. Olympians were shocked except Dionysus and Hades at man appearance. Adult Naruto looked around, when he found a Helper and sighed.

"Really? First you said early and when I only started eat you pulled me here?!" Naruto was annoyed.

Helper just smiled. "I don't know what are you talking about."

Naruto deadpanned and growled. "Yeah... Whatever you say smartass. You and Kurama being a smartass is your shtick."

All in the room who looked at arguing men were amused or annoyed at their ignorance at Gods and Goddess. Aphrodite in other hand started drooling at sight of adult Naruto. And now she defiantly want to try to bed him. Athena looked impressed at adult form of this Naruto. His aura giving a intelligence and experience of real war-veteran. Artemis looked away thinking just because he is here don't mean that she will talk with him. The biggest reactions were got from King and Queen. Hera was crying seeing her son that grown into fine man and want nothing but a hug her baby boy, and Zeus only wanted beg him for forgiveness for sealing Kyuubi in him. Naruto looked around and asked.

"Why I'm here Helper? I know that I owe you one, but seriously where I?!"

Helper walked towards Naruto and answered:

"We are in world where alternative Naruto's parents are God and Goddess. But not just a simple Gods, but a King and Queen. And we are in middle reading about boy future."

Naruto looked at him with a sweatdrop:

"Are trying pulling my leg?" he asked.

Only to see a too optimistic face Helper that said 'Of course and don't you try to disagree'. Naruto only sighed in defeat.

Helper cleared his throat and said.

"Ok everybody! This is Naruto from a world where his parents really a mortals. So don't get your hopes now. He willingly accepted my offer when I asked." in mind saying 'He will do anyting only to avoid paperwork. (sigh) Paperwork is all universe and person eternal enemy.' "Now introduce yourselfs."

(I don't want to write a long list of the Gods and their title... If you want to know then find in Wikipedia.)

After introducing Zeus created a chair next to Hera and him. Naruto thanked him and sat on the chair. Naruto took a book and begin to read.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **"Why do they have to be here anyway?"**

 **Zeus asked blankly as all of his children, including the children he had through affairs with immortal women were present in the throne room, the place where he and Hera planned to have a warm welcome for Naruto.**

Apollo dramatically hold his hands at heart.

"Oh why do you say that. We just want to meet our young half-brother and nephew."

He was hit by sister. Naruto chuckled before continue.

 **Speaking of his wife, she was pacing back and forth around the throne room, looking nervous and worried. He could understand what his wife was feeling, as he was also experiencing the same feelings but hid it better than her.**

 **What if something goes wrong? What will Naruto do when he reunites with them? What is he going to say to them for all the years Naruto had to live alone without his family in the Elemental Nations?**

Zeus and Hera grimaced. Naruto looked at them and mouthed 'It's alright'. Couple smiled at him and nodded.

 **He knew that Hera was also having similar thoughts.**

 **While the parents were worrying about their son, the other Olympians however were having different thoughts about the incoming blond.**

 **"Damn man," Apollo was chatting merrily with Hermes with his usual "shiny smile" displayed for all to see, much to their annoyance "I don't know what to say but, I think we're gonna have sooo much fun hanging out with lil' fishcake. You know? I think it's about time we did our jobs as big bros and take our lil bros to a brothel"**

 **"A seventeen years old hormonal teenager? Yeah, it's good to be young" The god of messengers nodded his head "and Naruto seems pretty fast too, I want to challenge him for a run already" his sandals flapped their tiny wings rapidly while the Olympian God grinned.**

Hera glared at two Gods and hissed.

"Don't you dare to try corrupt my baby. Or I will force you take a marriage with goddess that will keep you two in leash."

Hermes and Apollo paled and furiously nodded while cursing at book for revealing their words.

 **Dionysus, as usual, was reading a wine-magazine and really not that interested in Naruto. Being here was just an excuse for him to get away from Camp Half-Blood as long as possible, baby sitting a bunch of disrespectful demigods could get boring in just a few hours after he received his punishment.**

All of persons who was in room looked to see him again to be sleep and sweatdropped.

 **Demeter was sitting beside the goddess of the hearth, Hestia who was tending the main hearth. Aside from Zeus and Hera, Hestia was one of the only goddesses that really wanted to get to know Naruto as a family member, which wasn't a surprise since it was her main domain...**

"Thank you sister..." Hera said gladly looking at elder sister.

"Don't worry sister... I know that he will consider as a family. I will support you in everything to help Naruto adjust here." Hestia answered.

 **Demeter, however...**

 **"Do you think that he loves cereal sister?" Demeter asked, clearly unaware of the blonde's love for a more unhealthy kind of food (even if Ramen noodles were made of cereal).**

Hades groaned about 'cereal' word, while Demeter glared at him. Naruto looked at them with curiously. Helper snorted

"They conflict started from time where Hades took or kidnapped as Demeter state. And still arguing about everything and anytime."

Naruto nodded and keep reading.

 **"I don't know sister" the kind goddess shook her head with an amused smile.**

 **At the far side of the throne room, sitting on their respective thrones were the rest of the Olympians who were present in the Hall of the Gods.**

 **"Hephaestus, I need you to fix these weapons up for me" Ares said loudly and dropped a magical bag full of weapons, from the traditional ones like swords, spears, shields to the more modern, heavy-weapons like machine guns, explosives, RPG's... "I need them in the best condition when little brother arrives" he said with a bloodthirsty grin.**

 **"Why should I?" Hephaestus grumbled, picking up a spear which had many cracks adorning it. He really wondered what Ares did these days when peace was a lot more spread out than before for his weapons to end up in this state "you're going to give them to him as a welcome home gift?"**

"Why do I fell that giant just want to own me and show me a place?!" Naruto groaned.

"Because he is!" surprisingly it was Artemis who answered.

 **"No, I want to have enough firearms to show that blondie who is the bigger man here" Hephaestus just shook his head. Since he currently didn't have anything to do, he took the bag and began to fix Ares' weapons.**

 **The last Olympian however was in her own little world. Aphrodite was looking at herself in a mirror, with her hand holding a pink lipstick and gently moving the tip on her kissable lips.**

 **"What are you doing?" Ares asked his lover with an annoyed tone.**

 **"I'm making myself perfect" Aphrodite said as she winked at herself in the mirror, the make-up was applied flawlessly "the Prince of Olympus is going to arrive so I can't make myself look bad, can I?" She giggled to herself.**

"Of course you try to be a pretty don't you blondie?!" Athena shook her head in disappoint.

"I defiantly want to look perfect for our Prince and ..." Aphrodite began but was interrupted by Hera.

"You try and I make your life miserable." she warned.

Aphrodite shakily nodded but not wanting giving up on Naruto she will keep her mouth closed.

 **It was bad enough that Naruto had showed himself to be a better warrior than Ares, as much as he hated to admit that (and never will), the blond also caught Aphrodite's interest as well.**

 **Not only was she making herself look even sexier than their daily routine, but she also took to her true form.**

 **As the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite could change her appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person she was in the presence of. But this power only applied to mortals, demigods and minor gods, as Olympians could see through her power and get to see her true form, which at the founding of Olympus had driven the gods mad with lust.**

 **She was more beautiful than any mortal's perception of beauty; breathtaking wasn't the right word to describe such an example of physical perfection. With deep sky blue eyes and long, curly golden blonde hair that flowed like a waterfall on her back and the sides of her beautiful visage, the latter which was perfectly decorated with magical make up that seemed to enhance the woman's beauty even further.**

 **She was dressed in a skin tight hot pink back less dress that hugged her otherworldly voluptuous figure and showed off her sexy curves, especially her wide hip and round ass. The dress was tied together behind her neck, with the upper part just enough to cover the front part of her large breasts and left the rest of her cleavage for all to see.**

Naruto just raised his brow. Well she will have a surprise. He know back then he was a 'little' ignorant at this way. Hell it took him a lot years to notice that Hinata was deeply in love with him.

 **"Babe, you don't have to look perfect for a little, pretty boy who doesn't have a single drop of ichor in his veins" he tried to reason with her, leaning over and put his massive muscular right arm on the armrest of her throne, showing off his muscles "you do know that you have me, right baby?"**

 **"Even with these muscles, Naruto still has more charm than you dear" The smirk on Ares' face instantly dropped after hearing Aphrodite said that "he's so handsome, not to mention so adorable with those whisker marks, it just gives him a feral look, it's so appealing...and from what I've seen, he sure has lots and lots of stamina~" Aphrodite day-dreamed.**

Hera glare just strengthen. And Aphrodite trying everything to avoid Queen glare.

 **This was just more reason for the god of war to punch Naruto's face in.**

 _ **'Father, we're ready'**_ **Athena's voice rang inside Zeus's head which snapped him out of his musings.**

 **The master bolt instantly appeared in his hand and Zeus shot a massive bolt of lightning to the sky, making the other Olympians look at him in surprise before understanding what was about to happen.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki was about to come.**

 **About a minute later, a blue lightning bolt shot out from the sky and struck the throne room's floor, those who were standing near it instantly backed off to make the room for the ones who just arrived.**

 **Artemis and Athena were the first ones to appear from the lightning bolt, followed closely by Zoe.**

 **Naruto, however fell face first onto the ground crashing into the hard floor, his clothes were singed and his hair became even spikier and blackened at the tips. Transportation like this, while very cool, made Naruto feel like Sasuke just punched him with a full powered** **Chidori** **and the fact that he wasn't used to it, made him fall and look like an idiot.**

Gods chuckled at young Naruto fall, while adult Naruto shook his head. Well he was new to this kind teleportation's.

 **"I'm good" He instantly got on his knees to his belongings which had fell out of his backpack before standing up with a large grin "I'm good…whoa! Damn!" his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, totally amazed at the sight of the place he was in, which was big enough to make the Chunin exam arena look like a small closet.**

 **Twelve gigantic chairs with different kind of designs, the Thrones of the gods, stood in a U-shape around the Hearth. Even standing at a distance, Naruto could feel a massive amount of energy radiating coming from those thrones, which surprised him… This whole place has yet to blow up and could withstand such a powerful amount of energy**

 **"NARUTO!"**

 **The blonde was surprised once again when a beautiful brown haired woman threw herself as him with tearful eyes, wrapping her hands around his neck and hugging him tightly against her body, openly crying.**

 **Normally Naruto would have blushed because of the sudden close-contact with such a beautiful woman like her, but at e moment, a sudden familiar wave of warmth washed over him.**

 **Slowly looking down at her, he gasped.**

 **"M-Mom?"**

 **"YES! Yes, it's me Naruto" she looked at him and put a hand on his cheek "it's your mother, my baby boy"**

Hera started to cry at scene where she will meet his son, Zeus looked at her and hugged her. The queen smiled and laid her head on husband shoulder.

 **Naruto wanted to smile, to cheer in glee…but all he could do was let tears fall out from his eyes as he hugged the goddess who called herself his mother, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He had waited so long for this moment, to be able to feel the motherly love from his mother, who a month ago he thought was truly dead. A little moment in his mindscape wasn't enough to tell her how much he loved his mother, his family.**

Naruto looked at scene and remembered when he first meeting his mom in mindspace when he tried to gain control on Kurama's power.

 **"You're wearing the scarf I made for you" Naruto looked at the green scarf he had wrapped around his neck.**

 **"I found it a few days ago" Naruto nodded his head "Hey mom, where is dad?" He pulled back and asked his mother, using his right hand to wipe away his tears "Is he here?"**

 **"Yes my son, he's here" Hera nodded her head, letting go of her youngest child and stepped aside.**

 **"Hello son"**

 **The King of the gods slowly approached his son with a smile on his face. Like Hera, while his appearance looked nothing like Minato Namikaze, he could feel the familiar feeling of his father coming from the man standing in front of him, the same feeling he felt when he met the Yondaime in his mindscape during Pain's invasion and when his father came to his aid with the previous Hokage's during the Fourth Shinobi War.**

 **This man was his dad, and he knew it.**

 **"Hey Pops!" Naruto grinned widely, walking towards Zeus.**

 **Zeus spread his arms a little to welcome his son in a fatherly hug…**

 **However…**

 **The instant Naruto got in front of his dad, Zeus found his son's fist buried in his stomach and delivered a massive blow into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of the King of the Gods.**

 **Every Olympian save for Ares gasped at his sudden action.**

Every Olympian shocked as well.

Zeus narrowed his eye. Why would Naruto do that.

 **"N-Naruto…what the hell?" he coughed. His son really knew how to punch. It had been ages since Zeus received a hard blow like that and he would never think that his youngest son would be the one who struck him this hard.**

 **"That's for sealing Kurama into me!" if someone ever ask him, Naruto would say that punching his father in the gut for the second time felt extremely good was an understatement.**

"Well I defiantly try that again." Naruto chuckled. Zeus on other hand understand that he deserved that punch.

 **"Well I think I do deserve-" but he wasn't able to finish that sentence because Naruto's bandaged right hand suddenly engulfed in Kurama's chakra and went straight at his face, sending the proud and prideful King of the Gods himself flying across the room, straight into the opposite wall with so much force that it shook the entire place violently.**

"Now what did I do?!" Zeus asked at Naruto.

"Why asking me?! I'm not your Naruto!" Naruto said back.

 **"And that's for cheating on mom, bastard!" Naruto said, loud enough so that Zeus from the other side of the Hall could hear him loud and clear.**

"Wait..." Naruto looked at king with angry look "You cheated on her?!"

To Naruto cheating was a fatal sin, so now he really mad at King.

Zeus only looked away, by Chaos, his son inherited from his mother and wife family glare. Hera on other hand overjoyed at her son standing up for her.

 **Hera didn't know what to say. Her son just punched her husband in the face with so much force it sent the most powerful god flying like he was just a simple punching bag. A side of hers was so satisfied to have her beloved son stand up for her like that, which never happened before with her other sons but another side of hers wanted to scold her son for what he did.**

 **"Damn" Apollo and Hermes said at once with dropped jaws, turning their eyes back and forth between Naruto and a stumped Zeus, who was wiping the ichor from the corner of his mouth and checking his slacked jaw, which appeared to be punched out of the place by his human child.**

 **"Wow, did you see that Kurama?" Naruto said in amazement while looking at his right hand, which had returned to normal "I think that with this new hand I really don't need to transform my whole body to fight"**

 **"** **I agree but…was it necessary to do that?** **" Kurama asked, sighing boringly.**

 **"Well, he des-…" but he was stopped when his mother swatted him on the back of his head slightly.**

 **"No fighting between family, understand?" she told him with a motherly glare, the kind of eyes a mother gave to her child when she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.**

 **"Huh, yeah, but he does deserve it for cheating on you" Naruto said firmly "Athena told me everything after she called dad 'father'. I knew something was off with these gods' thing." During the teleportation Naruto was able to force the goddess of wisdom to tell him everything and to say he was shocked to know that his father was literally a man-whore was an understatement, cheating on his mother for thousands of years without stopping.**

Naruto glare just got stronger.

 **Having a punch to the face from his son was the least kind of punishment Naruto could think about.**

 **"So you know?" Naruto nodded his head without even turning around to look at Zeus.**

"Now you should be wary Zeus because if he is like me he will be watching you, so dont try to cheat your wife." Naruto laughed. Zeus gulped at thought his son, mother and wife beating his ass deep in Gaia body in attempt of cheating.

 **"From now on you better watch your move old man, or I'm going to kick your ass" Naruto turned around and glared at him with a smirk before turning around to look at his mother "so mom, can you introduce me to the rest of our big family?" he asked with a happy smile.**

 **A palm then collided with his upper back in greeting as he stumbled forward to regain balance. Looking at the side the blond saw a handsome looking teenager about eighteen or nineteen, with sandy blond hair and outdoorsy good looks, a bright and playful smile and a look that just screamed "Movie Star". The guy was very tall, taller than him by almost a head and was dressed in jeans, loafers, and a sleeveless T-shirt.**

 **But what surprised him the most was that his face greatly resembled a certain feisty moon goddess.**

 **"Yo little bro" Apollo said with a bright smile "I take that you already know little sis over there" he pointed his thumb at Artemis, who was crossing her arms underneath her chest, but instantly turned to glare daggers at Apollo.**

 **"Apollo for the thousandth time, we're twins!" the goddess of the moon scolded "plus, mother birthed me first!"**

Naruto looked at twins in shock.

"Really? I thought that Artemis is oldest?!"

Apollo looked hurted and Artemis smiled smugly.

"Unfortunately we are really twins. but I helped mother to birth this idiot."

 **"Whatever little sis"**

 **"Don't call me that!"**

 **Naruto chuckled a little at the brother and sister's bickering.**

 **"Well, good to see you Apollo" Naruto grinned at him "the name's Naruto."**

 **"I know fishcake" Apollo said with a hint of humor in his tone and held out his fist, which Naruto punched it lightly "now we're talking" Gai's shinning smile stood no chance against this guy's bright smile, Naruto was sure of it.**

"What?! His smile really brighter than Gai's?" Naruto thought no one can brighter than Gai's and Lee's smile. Apollo just smiled showing his teeth.

 **"So, I take it we're half brothers?" Naruto grinned at him "That's cool with me" he didn't have any problem with Zeus' other children, it just made the family he always wanted bigger.**

 **"How do you do Naruto" A middle-aged man with a muscular build, curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly grin approached him. He was wearing a black suit and his shoes, the coolest thing about this man Naruto could think about was his shoes, which had a pair of tiny wings flapping slowly on each of them "I'm Hermes…"**

 **"God of Messengers, Astronomy, Thieves, Roads, Swordsmanship and Speed. Yeah, Athena forced me to remember every single detail" Naruto nodded his head, glancing at the goddess of wisdom a little before turning his eyes down Hermes' shoes with excitement "Can those things…you know, let you fly or something?"**

 **"You mean like this?" Naruto whistled when Hermes' body was lifted off the ground and floated on the air with the help of his magical shoes.**

"Where can I find one of those?" adult Naruto asked, amazed.

 **"Where can I find one of those?" Naruto asked, amazed.**

Olympians laughed at similar speech that to Naruto carried.

 **Suddenly, a thick and powerful scent of perfume hit his nose, the kind of perfume Ino and the more girlish girls of Konoha would use but about a hundred times or so stronger.**

 **"What do you want Aphrodite?" Naruto could hear annoyance in his mother's voice as the most beautiful and attractive woman he had ever seen in his life slowly approached him with an alluring smile on her face.**

 **"How cold of you Hera" the goddess of Love giggled, her blue eyes fixed on Naruto "Well hello there, Handsome~" her voice was sweet.**

 **He could hear Artemis sniggering mockingly behind him.**

 **"Any advice about her, Kurama?" Naruto asked his partner. This woman smelt exactly like trouble, she made his instincts go haywire.**

 **Athena never mentioned anything about this woman during her lectures and since she definitely didn't forget to, there must be a reason when the goddess of wisdom decided to not tell Naruto about something.**

"I maybe tried to keep him from Aphrodite seduces." Athena suggested.

 **"** **Let's see,** **" The fox scratched his chin slightly "** **your mother once told me about her. Aphrodite? The Goddess of Love and Beauty** **"**

 **"Oh" Naruto nodded his head, his mind replayed Artemis and Zoe's reaction when he asked about whether or not they had a love gods.**

 **"** **And also of Lust and Sexuality** **" Naruto nearly fell face first to the ground "** **when it came to keep a close relationship, maybe she is only second to your dad** **.** **Hera always complained about her** **"**

 **"Uh huh?"**

 **"** **She cheated on her husband, who is your brother** **" Kurama groaned, these humans' relationships were too complicated for his liking "** **for her lover, who is also your brother.** **"**

Hera snorted "Love you too furball."

Kurama inside adult Naruto growled at nickname that she and her son named him.

 **"Ah I think I get it now" Naruto, at the outside world, slammed his fist into his the palm of his other hand, surprise everyone "I think I read about these kind of girls in a book Athena lent me"**

 **"Oh, and?" Aphrodite asked sultrily, slowly closing the gap between them.**

 **"Let's see, the right word is...floor, no, no…score, um...score..." Athena instantly knew what Naruto was going to say "...whore? That's it, you're a whore!" He declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world, leaving everyone stunned and froze in absolute shock.**

All Gods were shocked as well. Aphrodite took the hardest. The Prince called her a WHORE. Athena and Artemis on other hand laughed at Naruto blunt call. Naruto hide his face. Gods... Was he really was blunt. Hera chuckled at Aphrodite's fall trying to impress her son. Well he got a blunt talk from her.

 **Aphrodite felt like her world was just shattered right in front of her eyes after hearing Naruto calling her that, a 'whore'.**

 **She had been called that many times before, to the point she was now completely immune to insults. But those insults were never said by a male, most of the time it was Artemis, never a mortal man like him.**

 **And that pissed her off to no end.**

 **"Uh sorry?" She then used her Charmspeak "but what did you call me again Naruto dear?"**

 **Kurama roared out in laughter before shaking his head, reacting rapidly and negating the affect of the goddess of love's Charmspeak.**

 **"** **She is using her godly power to charm you Naruto** **" the fox warned "** **be careful** **"**

 **"Sorry, but that won't work on me" he took a step forward and used his index finger to flick Aphrodite on her forehead, strong enough to push her down to the ground and stun here momentarily.**

"At least furball will keep him from her manipulate" Hera sighed

"Well I know that who will dispell my charmspeak." Aphrodite hissed.

 **Aphrodite gasped in shock when she fell on her backside. Her charmspeak failed, her charmspeak never failed before, not even the gods themselves could withstand the effect of her full-powered charmspeak.**

 **"** _ **If you know what is good for you Aphrodite**_ **" she heard Hera's voice talking to her through telepathy "** _ **stay away from Naruto, he isn't someone you can play around with**_ **"**

"And I saying exactly same words... Stay away from my son." Hera spoke.

 **The goddess of love bit her lips, it seems that she would have to wait for another opportunity.**

 **Naruto turned his head to the next god who was slowly approaching him.**

 **He was a huge and ugly lump of a man with his shoulders at different heights and a huge, bulging, misshapen head and his leg in a creaking steel brace, with a wild brown beard that sparks fire from time to time. He was the only Olympian he saw so far to show such extreme physical injuries; however, he was also very muscular. His face is red, lumpy and covered with welts.**

 **"Hello" Naruto greeted him politely.**

 **"Hello Naruto" Hephaestus' voice was deep, booming, and rumbly "I'm Hesphaestus and I'm your brother" his eyes glanced to Hera slightly but quickly returned to Naruto quickly, Naruto saw bitterness inside his eyes "and as you can see, I..."**

"I don't think that will keep my other self from you just because of your looking Lord Hephaestus" Naruto smiled at crippled god. The said God nodded and listened.

 **But Naruto stopped him by stepping forward and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck in a brotherly hug, grinning from ear to ear as he held the god of smiths and craftsmanship in his arms.**

 **Hephaestus was stunned and looked at Naruto in confusion. None of his siblings, especially a certain warmonger, had showed this much brotherly affection towards him like Naruto.**

"Well I and he is similar so I defiantly treat you as my family." Naruto grinned at Smith God.

 **"You have no idea how much I wanted to meet my...well, full-blooded siblings" he chuckled when he saw Zeus look down in guiltily "but what happened to you, you seem like someone who had been ran over by a train"**

 **"Well, as I was saying..." Hephaestus said, his usual "permanent scowl" disappeared "I'm not the most handsome kind of Gods here"**

 **"Nah, you're cool to me" Naruto patted the man's muscular arm playfully "I heard that you're very smart and talented in making things, how cool is that?"**

 **Never judge a book by his cover. Hephaestus might be ugly, but he was extremely talented and could make almost anything, having such a cool brother like that was something he always wished for in a family.**

"Yep. I prefer you as my brother then this Ares god." Naruto spoke causing to Smith God 'smile'.

 **"Well, if you say so, brother" a smile made it to his face when Hephaestus nodded his head at his younger brother.**

 **"Hey momma's boy" voice laced with arrogance made Naruto turn his head slightly to see a rather tall handsome man with scarred cheeks and an oiled crew cut. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest and an iron padlock necklace, red tinted wraparound sunglasses to cover his flame-filled eye sockets "come and greet your big brother"**

 **"I take it that you're Ares" Naruto said blankly before a blank smile spread out on his face "well, hello"**

 **"Show some respect to your elders little punk" Ares pulled out his massive knife and twirling it in his hand "the only reason I didn't gut you right here for that disrespectful greeting is mom and dad's presence here"**

"And the only reason I didn't do anything to him yet was because Hera doesn't want violence between family members" Naruto said lazily.

 **"And the only reason I didn't do anything to you yet was because mom doesn't want violence between family members" Naruto said lazily.**

Naruto blinked before groaning. Will he try stop saying a similar words wth his other self.

 **"I like that kind of tone…watch your steps punk" he walked towards Aphrodite and grabbed her by the arm "let's go Dite"**

 **"Hey, let go of me!" Aphrodite shook her hand from the strong grip of her lover, feeling rather annoyed by his sudden action.**

 **"So...I take that she's your wife, neh?" He only had two older brothers and one of them was trying to pull the beautiful love Goddess with him. It was not that hard to figure it out.**

 **"Yes she is" Hephaestus grumbled. He used to love her a lot, but after three thousand years of being cheated on constantly, he didn't feel any love to the love goddess anymore and would happily divorce to her if his mother allowed him to.**

Hephaestus looked at Queen only her look away feeling too guilty to look his son eyes. What she can do if she IS goddess of marriage.

 **Too bad for him thought, Hera was the goddess of marriage and there would be absolutely no chance for him to have their marriage-bond broken.**

 **Ares left the place while mumbling about going to the mortal world to find a woman, as Aphrodite had refused to go back to his place this time.**

 **"And nice to see you too brother" Naruto shouted over.**

"And I got a last laugh" Naruto laughed

 **The love goddess turned around and winked at Naruto, who just laughed forcefully at that. From what Kurama told him, Aphrodite was a woman with a happy go lucky attitude and immunity to insults similar to him...**

 **She was someone who usually just shrugged off insults and lived her days without caring about it one bit. Naruto could already see himself in a future with Aphrodite poking her head into every single corner of his life, as the goddess seemed to take a liking to him already.**

 **Oh how right he was…**

 **"Forget about it, now" Naruto looked around "where is this super kind goddess of the hearth and family, who Athena told me about?"**

Hestia smiled kindly at his way saying. She found is cute and adorable.

 **"I think she was talking about me" another goddess walked toward him gracefully from the hearth, followed closely by a woman with long blond hair the color of ripe wheat, and wore a bright green dress with a dark cape, which gave her the appearance of a fresh plant breaking through fertile earth whenever she moved. She also wore a crown of woven corn leaves and adornments of poppies, and she had a scent of a rainstorm over a field of jasmine.**

 **Unlike Aphrodite whose beauty seemed otherworld, the goddess of Love didn't have the kind of natural beauty Hestia, the goddess of the Hearth, had. She was sweet and beautiful in an unpretentious way. She had an honest smile, warm brown eyes, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets. She wore a plain, modest brown dress and kept her hair tucked under a linen shawl.**

 **"Aunt Hestia right?" Naruto smiled and hugged the black haired woman tightly, who welcomed him with a tight hug.**

 **"Welcome to Olympus, nephew" she smiled warmly at him after pulling back "and welcome to the family"**

 **"Thank you, aunt Hestia" Naruto smiled and turned to the last woman "and you're aunt Demeter right?"**

 **"Why yes I am" the goddess of the harvest nodded her head "tell me Naruto, do you like cereal?" she asked hopefully.**

" And do you like too Naruto?" Demeter asked Hokage.

"Uh no, truthfully it is one of my least favorite meals" Naruto shook his head.

Demeter world was shattered by his hurt words.

 **"Uh no, truthfully it is one of my least favorite meals" Naruto shook his head and Demeter was taken aback by his declaration "I like ramen more" he smiled sheepishly.**

 **The blond hair woman shook her head before turning away, huffing and flashing away with a scowl on her face.**

"Is she offended?" Naruto asked with a tilt head.

Hades laughed and said yes.

 **"Uh, did I say something wrong?"**

 **"Of course not Naruto" Hestia shook her head with a kind smile "she is just upset that you don't like cereal that is all"**

 **"Ahem," Zeus cleared his throat "now if everyone is done with their greetings and introductions, I would like you to all return to your duty, we can't leave the world running without the gods watching over it".**

 **"Then I will return to the Hunt father" Artemis was the first one to say that to the King of Gods and put a hand on her lieutenant's shoulder, flashing both of them away in a silver flash.**

 **"Naruto if you need any help, feel free to ask" Athena told the blond, who nodded gratefully, before flashing away as well.**

 **"See you later, Handsome~" Aphrodite approached Naruto and tried to kiss his cheek goodbye, but the blond blocked her lips with his bandaged hand "aw~, you're no fun at all" she winced playfully "playing hard to get~" with that, she teleported away in a thick cloud of perfume, returning to her duty of spreading love and broken hearts all over the world.**

 **Naruto coughed while using his hand to blow the perfume away. 'Hard to get'…he didn't even understand what she mean by that.**

"I'm really glad that I was blunt at this age." Naruto snickered.

Hera relaxed at his son ignorance once more.

 **"Naruto, if you want any kind of ninja weapon made or just want to chat feel free to come over my forge." Hephaestus offered.**

 **"Are you kidding me? Of course I will" he then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a kunai "check this out, I don't think this world has this kind of metal so have a look at it" the god of smiths nodded his head and disappeared.**

 **"Oya, I think it is about time I ride my baby around the world again" Apollo said cheerily to Naruto "Sayonara bro" Naruto chuckled when the god flashed away in a blinding flash.**

 **"If you need ant delivery made, or just want to hang out, contact me" Hermes said "cause I'm the fastest being alive" he teleported away as well.**

 **"My place is here" Hestia walked toward the main Hearth and sat down "you three should go somewhere else to have a family bonding moment"**

 **"You don't have to tell us sister" both Zeus and Hera said at the same time before leading Naruto out of the throne room.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"Damn" Naruto muttered, standing at the cliff of Olympus with his hand leaning against the barrier, looking at the city below "you mean this mountain actually floats in the sky?" even from this place, high above the clouds Naruto could hear the sound of bustling in the city, with strange vehicles and people in strange outfits. He was looking at the city from the cliff of Olympus with his father who was standing next to him with his back leaning against the barrier. Hera, who decided to let Naruto have a few moments with his father, who didn't give a very good first impression to his son, had gone somewhere else and would return later.**

"Wow that's pretty high. Well not higher than our moon but high enough." Naruto mumbled under nose.

 **Naruto could also see a lot of tall buildings, called skyscrapers from this position as well, actually amazed by the capability of the humans of this world. Maybe when he returned to visit Konoha he would bring the idea of making skyscrapers back with him to the Elemental Nations as well.**

 **"Yes, Olympus is originally located on Mount Olympus in Greece, it has steadily moved over to the west, following the heart of Western Civilization over the centuries." Zeus nodded his head "Instead of being located on a physical mountain, it is a metaphysical duplicate. This mountain does not connect with the ground and cannot be detected by mortals due to the Mist"**

 **The two stood in silence for a moment before Naruto decided to speak up.**

 **"Dad, can I ask you a question?"**

 **"Of course my son"**

 **"Why did you cheat on mom?" Naruto asked, his voice remained as calm as possible "was she not enough for you?"**

Zeus winked at that. His son really hitting a hurt button. Hera sadly sighed. Sooner or later he has to tell the truth. Seventh looked at them interested as well why he cheated at his wife. His wife is a real beauty. Well a real beauty in his eyes was only his Hinata.

 **"I had nothing to say for my actions in the past Naruto" Zeus shook his head "I fathered too many children with other women…Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes..."**

 **"But you Naruto" the god turned to his son with a smile "you're my redemption to her. After everything I had done, Hera agreed to start everything over with me, not as immortals, but as two normal humans" he then chuckled "well, not entirely normal, but we did start over"**

 **"I came to love her again, more than ever" Zeus looked at Hera who was running toward them with a basket in her hand "we got each other once again with the love of two mortals, unaffected by Aphrodite because we formed it in a different dimension…you're the result of that love"**

"Well said Lord Zeus... I hope you will follow your word or other me will kick your ass!"Naruto grinned. Hestia frowned, such a bad words sayin fromg both Naruto.

 **"Alright dad" Naruto smiled at him "and you better keep it that way or else a punch won't be the only thing you will get from me"**

 **But for some reason, something was telling him there were more to this.**

 **"Okay guys" Hera smiled at them, kneeling on a colorful picnic sheet and the basket next to her "come here"**

 **Zeus looked at Hera in confusion while Naruto just grinned and sat down in front of his mother with his legs crossed.**

 **"C'mon dad, come here" Naruto called him.**

 **"I made some of your favorite ramen Naruto" Hera reached her hand inside the basket and pulled out a few bowls of ramen and since she already took out about a dozen of them, the basket must be a magical thing to be able to contain that many "and since I don't really know which ones you like the most, I made everything I can think of"**

 **"Wow, this many mom?" Naruto asked, picking up a bowl and took a sniff "and it smells good too, you made this yourself in such a short time?"**

 **"Of course I made them myself" Naruto looked at her "okay okay, I did make them with the help of magic, but I didn't just summon them"**

 **"Now eat up Naruto" Hera smiled "Eat and tell us everything"**

Hera eyes tear up at the sight of her truly family moments. She will remember this day and she and Zeus will eat with her Naruto.

 **Naruto opened the first bowl of ramen and took the chopsticks from his father, starting to eat while re-telling his story at Elemental Nations.**

 **From the day he became a Genin to the day Sasuke left the village then Naruto and his friends nearly lost their life to the** **Yonin Shu** **if not for the help of the sand siblings and Lee. He retold his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End and his departure with Jiraiya for the two and a half years training trip. Hera scowled a little when she heard the part where Jiraiya tried to make Naruto read his Icha-Icha Paradise series while his father just laughed it off while shaking his head.**

 **Naruto used to think about what was it felt like to have a family that you could return to, a real family where you could share the most important moments with them.**

 **And he finally understood that feeling.**

While adult Naruto wished that he not regretted having his own family and their family time.

 _ **Later**_

 **Clang! Clang!**

 **The sound of a hammer hitting hot metal could be heard all over the forge of Hephaestus.**

 **"You work here?" Naruto asked as he picked up a celestial bronze sword from the basket full of weapons made in the same metal, it was nine o'clock in the morning and after saying goodbye to his parents who returned to their duty after their unofficial picnic he began to wander around Olympus and Hephaestus's forge was the first place he visited "what is this metal anyway?"**

 **"Celestial bronze, the powerful metal used by the gods" Hephaestus explained "It is mined by the Cyclops from Mount Olympus. The ore is shaped by tempering the metal in Mount Etna and cooling it in the River Lethe."**

 **"I take that it it's hard to make" Naruto swung the sword around.**

 **"Try stabbing yourself" Hephaestus returned to his work "because our parents gave birth to you in artificial mortal bodies, you're fully mortal therefore it is useless against you" there wasn't a single drop of godly blood within Naruto, so the celestial bronze would pass through him harmlessly.**

 **Just like Hephaestus said, Naruto touched the sharp edge of the sword and he didn't feel anything at all. He could still feel the weight of this sword and yet he didn't feel it cut him in the slightest.**

 **He then tried to do something more extreme, putting his hand on the table Naruto took out a celestial bronze knife and stabbed his hand with it. He waited for the pain, yet it never came.**

 **"Cool" Naruto grinned before turning to Hephaestus "You need any help?" he asked when the god thrust the weapon into water to cool it down.**

 **"Don't worry, there is nothing I can't handle"**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"What can I say" Hephaestus chuckled as he sat down on his chair, using a rag to wipe away his sweat "it wasn't everyday that I have so many useful workers like this" he could use his machines, but it looked like Naruto and his clones worked more effectively.**

"I'm glad that you treating your brother more family like unlike Ares." Hestia smiled at crippled god with a kind smile. Hephaestus only nodded and could not wait for this moment in future.

 **Clones could be seen everywhere around the large forge of Hephaestus, as they were doing everything they were assigned to. From sorting weapons to moving objects, with Naruto's superhuman strength his clones made work look easier than usual.**

 **Clang!**

 **"Careful" Hephaestus called out to the original, who was trying to make his very first weapon "you won't be able to get it into shape if you hit it too lightly"**

 **"So I should hit it with more strength?" Naruto grinned and went into Sage mode, raising the hammer above his head "Fine then" he slammed the hammer down the glowing hot sword.**

 **However due to the strength he used behind that hammering was too great, it not only completely broke the incomplete sword in half but also the table the anvil underneath used for crafting was sitting on as well.**

 **"Damn kid" Hephaestus roared in laughter as Naruto looked at the hammer while scratching the back of his head, unsure what just happened "you really pack some serious strength there"**

"He hit defiantly stronger than Hercules. To break that easy and Heph's anvil..." Hermes whistled. Hera beamed that her son stronger than that arrogant brat

 **Naruto chuckled and put the hammer down, it didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't good at crafting like his brother.**

 **But this was just the beginning of Naruto Uzumaki new adventure in this new world.**

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

Naruto ended his read and handed book to Poseidon. Zeus and Hera was smiling remembering those moments as real family with their Naruto. Hades and Poseidon mentally congratulated them for reunion with Naruto. Hestia and Rhea looked at happy couple with a kind smile. Helper cleared his throat gaining Gods and Titaness attention.

"I think we will watch Hera first meeting with her son in seal..."

All of them widened eyes. Hera was most shocked that she will watch his sons fights against Kyuubi.

Helper walked towards TV and put another disk.

End of chapter 7

 **Whew! By Gods! I'm writing 3-4 hour these chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave me a nice reviews.**

 **Assassin Naruto sleep!**


	9. Side reading 2 (OMAKE)

**I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

 **Note**

 **Hello this is Bibirikun. Well... I have a two news for readers... My older brother aka Assassin Naruto got in a car crash... He was hospitalized. He had a broken arms and right leg. And that will take a while before my brother will write again. So he asked me to continue his reading story.**

 **I don't own this story.**

 **The battle itself is carved out of the game Naruto Shippuden UNS 3 Full burst.**

"Naruto Uzumaki" Speech's

'Naruto Uzumaki' Thoughts

When all Gods and Titaness sit in front a big ass TV Helper pushed the button "play". Zeus and Hera were worried once again just like last time, while other looked to eager to see a mortal Prince fight a beast whose power rivaled at Typhoon. Rhea looked at King and Queen knowing that they really worried their baby son. She smiled knowing that they finally became a true family. And Naruto seated beside couple and put his hands on their shoulder.

"Don't worry so much... If he is like me than he will win his fight just like me." Naruto smiled at them and surprisingly calming them.

They nodded and started to watch. Hera know that her mortal self will give her love that she keep in her heart when she was pregnant.

 **Kyuubi rose on his feet and roared destroying the opened seal gate. Naruto was pushed away from him and landed on his feet ready to fight.**

 **"Bring it...!" Naruto shouted going in Sennin mode.**

"HOLY SHIT!?" Apollo, Hermes and surprisingly Athena shouted. When all of them even Helper looked at her, she blushed in embarrassment at her not cool attitude and looked away.

 **Suddenly a purple hand appeared from floor and started to make a rap like sign.**

 **"Yo. Naruto! I wanna help ya fight, yo** **All right?** **" the voice belonged to a Hachibi Jinchuuriki Kirabi sounded in Naruto's head.**

"Is that... Kumo Jinchuuriki?" Zeus asked Naruto who smiled and nodded.

"Yep! That Octopops really cool despise his bad rapping." Naruto rubbed his neck at always lame rapping. Even sometimes he cannot understand him.

Apollo looked at him as if he insulted.

"SILENCE! DON'T SPIT ON THIS BEATUFIL ART OF MUSIC VOICE!" he shouted pointing at him before he was smacked back on the head.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! JUST LET US WATCH! I WANT TO KNOW HOW HE DEFEATED THIS BEAST..." Athena shouted at him before she was interrupted by angry Naruto.

"He is NOT a beast Lady Athena... He is my friend and partner. So do mind that keep your insulting in my presence!" Naruto glare got harder and harder making Athena back away.

'Even if he is not Father son... He is defiantly have both his and Hera's glare' she shivered before nodding.(In my case Naruto's angry glare is defiantly on top of 5 scariest glare... After Himawari's glare (SHIVER) and my mom's glare (Naruto is right... Mom is more scarier)... I hope you can understand)

 **'With Octopop's help. I could tip the balance in my favor...' Naruto started to think '...In that case... I'll...'**

 **'Using Octopop's help is a good idea... But I want to do this on my own...!' he then decided to do this on his own.**

'Well this is difference between us. Octopops dont even asked me if I want to fight on my own...' Naruto thought after he hear Kurama chuckle.

' **Well if he asked you defiantly try to fight me on your own Naruto...** ' Kurama chuckled from his seal.

Naruto lips twitched before smiling. Yep. If Octopops asked he would try to fight alone.

 **"Sorry. Octopops, but...let me take care of this on my own!" Naruto spoke to Kirabi hoping he will understand his choice**

"Your son have a steel balls if he is going against Kyuubi on his own Zeus... Hera... He don't have a Sharingan or Mokuton to control him. I think he is got a death wish." Hades raised his brow at boy bravery.

"He and I don't need that to defeat him. All I need was my willpower and my bonds to my friends." Naruto smirked challengily at Underworld King.

Hades only huffed and started to watch again not believing even after boy's fight against Uchiha boy. Helper shook his head and smiled to himself.

 **"Down the path of training, you dare walk alone** **But the extent of your power is still unknown** **" Kirabi rapped before thinking.**

 **"Okay!** **No doubt you can work it out, so I'll just let it stand** **I'll give you advice instead of a hand, yeah** **" he chuckled letting Naruto to do that.**

 **"Yeah...! Thanks a lot dattebayo!" Naruto smiled that Kirabi letting him do in his way.**

 **"No problemo** **Sympathizing with your gutsy attitude, I sure am a nice dude** **Good luck!" Kirabi said.**

 **Kyuubi immediately jumped at side before he attacked him trying to crush him with hand. Naruto jumped back to avoid Kyuubi's hand and started throwing at him Fuma shuriken.**

"It's pointless... To damage him he need a technique A-class or above." Zeus frowned. Hera grimaced knowing how hard it is to defeat Bijuu, even to injure Shukaku need a A-class technique.

 **"Listen up. What ya need to do isn't that difficult, be coo;** **" Kirabi spoke with all seriousness in his voice "Stealing the Nine Tail's Chakra is the goal of this battle, y'know** **But he's strong as eve** **r - a formidable foe** **"**

 **Naruto looked that his shuriken not even injured him and that they bounced of from Kyuubi's steel like fur.**

"Athena what are you doing?" Demeter asked when she looked at quiet Wisdom goddess who writing something in notebook.

"The more I hear about Bijuu power the more I want to know the Shinobi world." Athena answered. She really want to know what difference between their military mortals and shinobi mortals.

 **"Reducing his strength is your first priority** **Otherwise, you can't take his chakra, ya see** **" Kirabi continued "The Nine Tails' attack is pretty whack, it's true** **Ya gotta dodge it and get closer while keeping your cool** **"**

 **Naruto nodded and he started with hand on hand combat with Kyuubi.**

 **"Your power is nothing compared to mine!" Kyuubi smirked arrogantly when he landed his attack on Naruto that throw him away.**

Hera grasped her husband hand and gasped when a Kyuubi hand almost crushed her son, she relieved when her son was alright.

 **"I can't lose... to this monster of a fox!" Naruto stood and run at Kyuubi with double Rasengan.**

 **"I'll squash you like a bug...!" Kyuubi growled when two Rasengan hit in the face "The idea that you could control my power is utterly ridiculous. In my eyes, you're nothing but a puny ant, Naruto."**

 **"You're strong... Nine tail's...!" Naruto looked that Rasengan only little injured Kyuubi.**

'Even Rasengan infused with Nature chakra did only minor injuries. I think he need a S-class jutsu to real damage him.' Zeus started to think how much S-class jutsu need to defeat him.

"Damn... This Kyuubi has a real broken durability to take that attack." Poseidon whistled before he was twice smacked on head by Rhea and Hestia.

 **"Don't let him push around, fool, ya fool** **"** **Kirabi** **frowned when Naruto started not good enough.**

 **"I'll reawaken the hatred within you..." Kyuubi shouted at Naruto before jumping high and almost crushed Naruto if he not dodged his landing.**

 **"Raaaaaaaaawr!" Kyuubi roared pushing Naruto back.**

 **Kyuubi rose on his feet and tried to hit him. But Naruto jumped before his hand landed, he landed beside Kyuubi's tail**

 **"You're mine now!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Kyuubi's tail "Gotcha!"**

 **"Ngggh! Yaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" with roar Naruto lifted him and with all might dropped Kyuubi on his back.**

"HOLY CHAOS!"all of the Gods and Titaness shouted when in TV Naruto lifted Kyuubi even if with difficulty. Naruto laughed at their place and when he looked at Helper he more laughed when Helper take a photo to possible blackmail.

 **"Huurgh!" Kyuubi grunted after he fell on back painfully.**

 **"I'm just beginning!" Naruto was on fox tail when he landed and jumped down**

 **"Little brat!" Kyuubi growled and hold his hand in front to catch him.**

 **Naruto formed Kage Bunshin "Ngh"**

 **Clone grabbed original and started spinning him faster and faster**

 **"Haaaah!" and threw him up avoiding Kyuubi hands.**

 **When Naruto was high enough he make two clones and created Rasenshuriken before falling.**

 **Kyuubi sought what Naruto trying to do and said.**

 **"Not so fast!" trying to stop with hand.**

 **But Naruto slipped between his hand.**

 **"Take this! Wind Style! Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted and threw his jutsu at Kyuubi stomach.**

 **Kyuubi shocked and looked down when jutsu exploded.**

" And the jutsu that you created he learned in a week. And to create Rasenshuriken he need a month." Helper stated making Zeus jaw dropped to the floor before pouting like a child at his son progress. Come on... He was a damn GOD of lighting and WIND. So not cool. Hera glanced at her husband and giggled knowing what is he thinking.

"Is that true?" Rhea asked Naruto who grinned and nodded.

 **"Argh!" Kyuubi shouted in pain.**

 **Naruto looked at knock out Kyuubi and said:**

 **"All right...!" and jumped on Kyuubi's tail.**

 **'Now!' Naruto created his chakra-self and grabbed Kyuubi's chakra from tail.**

 **Naruto jumped down from Kyuubi's tail and started to pull massive chakra from Kyuubi. He started to sweat when pulling the chakra becoming hard for him.**

 **But even injured Kyuubi sat with some difficulty and stared at Naruto:**

 **"Think again." he growled and added in his pulled out chakra a hatred.**

 **Blue pure chakra was quickly consumed by red and tainted chakra filled with hatred. And soon red chakra consumed Naruto's chakra-self.**

 **"Huh...!? Unh...!?" Naruto started to hear whisper that was filled with hate, despair, sadness and madness, not noticing that now his chakra was pulled out from him.**

 **Naruto was so disorientated that his Sage Mode was dropped.**

 **"Hate you..." he heard. Voice of the Hatred.**

Naruto flinched remembering these voice. So much hatred... So much pain...

Zeus, Hera, Rhea, Demeter and Hestia flinched at voice that was filled with hate.

 **Naruto closed his eyes tight and when he opened his left eye changed. His pupil become red and his sclera become black.**

 **"Wh-what... is this..." he whispered.**

 **But the voices of Hatred continued to whisper**

 **"Unh... Help...! Why!? If it weren't for him... I'll get revenge... I'm sick and tired of it all... Always him... It's not going to work, anyway..."**

 **"Ugh...!" Naruto's knee began to shake.**

 **"You'll never be able to control me. You're just a tiny little piece of my hatred!" Kyuubi snarled arrogantly.**

 **Naruto fell to his knees. He covered his ears trying to drown out the whispers in his head.**

 **"Get out... Get lost...! Scram! And don't come back!" the voices don't stopped and they getting louder.**

Now all in the room plus Helper flinched at growing voice.

 **Naruto closed eyes and thought.**

 **'...I guess I... just...' he began to let the darkness consume him when a tiny light landed on his shoulder. He heard a kind feminine voice.**

 **"...No." and the light shined so brightly that consumed Naruto form.**

Hera's eyes widened recognized her mortal voice and get closed to hear what her chakra-self do.

 **Kyuubi covered his eyes with hand and said.**

 **"What!" Kyuubi was shocked that he did not noticed a multiply chains come out from ground.**

 **When he noticed it was already late. One chains wrapped around his neck and pulled him down.**

 **After one chains wrapped him another chains started to wrap him.**

 **"Ngh... Urghhh! Rrrraaaaaaar!" Kyuubi tried to fight back but he lost and fell down with a loud thud.**

 _ **In other place of mindspace**_

 **Naruto's eyes snapped open when he stopped hearing voices in his head and he sees that he is in a place similar place where he meet his dad. He lifted his head and shocked to see a figure in front him.**

 **In front him was a beautiful woman in white blouse and green dress.**

 **"You stay here... Don't go anywhere..." the unknown told him.**

 **When Naruto stood up in full height and see a beautiful face with purple shade eyes. The woman in front of him exuded an aura love and kindness.**

 **"...Naruto." she told him with smile.**

"I'm proud that you stayed with your son Zeus... Hera..." Rhea smiled at them who in return smiled too.

Naruto's eyes softened once again hearing his mother voice that filled so much love for him. Hestia, Hera, Rhea and surprisingly Aphrodite feels a large love for family... For mother... Aphrodite looked at adult Naruto seeing his smile made her heart melt at such beautiful smile. When Athena and Artemis looked too they blushed madly and tried to hide their blush. Helper chuckled. Well they will defiantly faint like in certain reading room only with RWBY dimension character whose creator is a FTDS.

 **"H-huh...?" Naruto said. He was still in shock from woman in front him.**

 **"Where'd you come from...? And how you know my name...?" he asked suspiciously.**

 **"Aah... Of course... Well then... Why don't you guess who I am, Naruto? Tee hee..." she asked him amusingly.**

 **"Don't tell me..." Naruto said seriously.**

"You got it?" Hera asked with giggle at him.

 **"You got it?" woman asked with giggle at him.**

Hera just blushed a little. Rhea softly laughed and said.

"It's okay Hera. It's show how much you care and love your son."

 **"You! You're the Nine Tails' true form!" Naruto shouted and pointed at her.**

Naruto groaned and hide his face with a hand while other were silent. Before Hermes and Apollo hysterically laughed that they fell from their throne. After them others joined too. Hera have a sour look and looked at adult Naruto knowing that he defiantly said exactly the same thing. Naruto looked at her and mouthed an apology for that. Hera only sighed and glared at Zeus who is trying to hide but failing miserably. Artemis have a smug face at boy stupidness. While Rhea and Hestia only shook their head at boy act.

 **Woman looked and began laughing uncontrollably.**

 **"Ah-hahahaha!" she laughed while holding her stomach. "Gwa-hahahaha!"**

 **"That's a scary laugh! Trying to trick me by taking that form...?" told her thinking that he guessed right.**

 **But before he continued woman hit him in the head.**

 **"You're wrong, tebane?!" she angrily shouted.**

"Oh how cute sister... So Naruto inherited his verbal tick from you?" Hera looked in shock when a tease come from her eldest sister Hestia.

'It's time to payback little sister' Hestia thought.

 **"Itteee...!" Naruto cried.**

 **"Oh..." woman shocked at what she did.**

 **"Unh..." Naruto nursed his hurt head.**

 **"Hehe... Whoops, sorry about that" she said sheepishly.**

 **"Sheesh... That hurt, datteba..!?" Naruto stopped when he thought what she said before hitting him.**

 **"..."tebane"...?" he repeated her word.**

 **"I was born impatient. I talk so fast that sometimes weird things come out of my mouth, ya know...? I've been trying to stop, but when I get excited I just say whatever I'm thinking... I hope you came out okay...?... Without any weird verbal quirks like me."**

 **"Then..." Naruto started.**

 **"Minato didn't say anything to you?... Shame on him." woman asked.**

"Really Zeus... Shame on you... Shame!" Hera pouted at her King who looked away from puppy eyes woman who he call a wife.

 **Naruto finally understated who she was and bite his lips to try control his emotions.**

 **"...That's right, I am your... !" she started before interrupted by Naruto hugging her.**

 **"...I've..." she heard.**

 **"wanted to meet you for so long... dattebayo? M-mom..." Naruto cried and opened his again blue eyes.**

 **"..."Tebayo". huh..." she smiled and hugged him back" You really are my child..."**

Hera soon break in tears that her son wanted all this to meet her. She was comforted by Naruto and Zeus. All of them waited for Hera to calm, the two of three virgins a little shocked to see Queen in that state. And Aphrodite started to understand what it is family love.

'It's so strange. All those century I thought that a lust, young crush and breaking heart is my main domain. But now...' she looked at those three and smiled 'Maybe I can try what it is like on my own... A family love... If it is like what I feel from those three. Then how it will feel about my own family. I think I will love the young Naruto as real love. Love as a wife.'

Helper looked and smiled a little. If this will keep going like that then her love for Naruto will be rivaled to Aphrodite from Father love dimension. And she will change in better.

 _ **Where Kyuubi chained place**_

 **"Rrgh... Curse you" Kyuubi struggled "Keeping me bound like this... With your abominable chakra...!"**

 **"Raaaar! Kushinaaa!" he shouted.**

 _ **Where Kushina and Naruto place**_

 **"Mom.." Naruto started to ask.**

 **They both sat in their place and looked each other.**

 **"Hm?" Kushina listened.**

 **"Hehe... Nothing." he turned away and rubbed his nose.**

 **"Naruto, have you met your father... Minato?" Kushina asked.**

 **"Tou-chan...?" he looked at her and answered "Tou-chan once appeared and stopped the Nine Tails during one of his rampages. I was really surprised when I saw him, too..."**

 **"Hmm..." she smiled**

 **"Speaking of which, why did you..." Naruto remembered and asked her.**

 **"Minato included my chakra in the sealing jutsu so I'd appear when you tried to control the Kyuubi. So that I could lend you a hand." she answered him.**

 **"... Right..." he said and grinned at her.**

 **"What is it? Is there something on my face?" she ask.**

 **"N-no... It's just... I... I was thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful mom..." he told her.**

 **"Oh...! Well, thank you." she patted his head and said "...You have your father's hair, but I'm sorry you got stuck with my face, Naruto"**

 **"...Why? I got my good looks from you, right?" he surprised at her words "I even wish I had gotten your straight red hair. It's totally awesome!"**

"Tee hee..." Hera only giggled "That makes you the second man who has complimented my red hair my baby boy."

Zeus grinned at her. He defiantly love her wife red hair.

 **"Tee hee..." Kushina only giggled "That makes you the second man who has complimented my red hair."**

 **"Yeah?... So who's the first...?" Naruto started think.**

 **"Who do you think? Your father, of course!" she answered.**

 **Naruto looked at her and palmed his arm on other.**

 **"Ohh! Right!" he shocked her mother with his action.**

 **"What is it?" she asked interested what her son thinking right now.**

"There I asked how my parents fall in love..." Naruto chuckled making Zeus and Hera blush at his words

 **"Hey, hey! There's something I've always wanted to ask you!" he grinned at her who looked at him and listened his question "How did you and Dad fall in love?"**

 **"...!" she widened her eyes and gained a sheepish look and scratched behind head "I-It's... a bit embarrassing, ya know..."**

 **"Hey! You said "tebane"! You're getting excited again!" Naruto pointed with a teased smile.**

 **"You say I'm getting flustered, not excited, tebane!" she quickly answered not noticing that she again said her verbal tick.**

 **"You said it again! Ah-hahaha!" he laughed.**

 **"*sigh*" she only sighed at her son teasing.**

 **When Naruto stopped laughing he looked at her and listened her story.**

 **"When we first met... your father, Minato, and I were both still little kids..." she started to remember her first meeting with Minato in Shinobi Academy "I had just moved from another village and entered the Academy as a new transfer student. At the time... I was placed in the same class as Minato. My first impression of him was that he seemed rather girly and undependable... He said he wanted to become a Hokage respected by everyone in the village, but it just sounded like a joke to me."**

"So..." Hades grinned at little brother "You took a form a girly boy?"

All male gods snickered or laughed at red Zeus, before they silenced by women who cooed at young Zeus chakra-self especially Rhea. While Hera blushed at her chakra-self bluntness.

 **"What?! But Dad seems so powerful!" Naruto was shocked about his mother thought about his father when they were kids.**

 **"I know... but I was still young and didn't know anything back then, so I looked down on Minato" she paused before continued "...Until a certain incident happened"**

 **"...An incident?" Naruto repeated.**

 **"I used to really hate my red hair. But after that incident, I started to like them" she closed her eyes remembering her most important moment of her life.**

 **"What happened?" he asked.**

 **Kushina looked at him before saying.**

 **"I have a slightly special chakra... And I was kidnapped by the Kumo because of it." she said truthfully.**

 **"You were... kidnapped...!?" Naruto was beyond shocked that his mother were kidnapped by another village.**

"It is often the case with those who have a bloodline." Poseidon grimaced remembering his own clans. Hades on other hand thought about his only one clan. Nara clan. His chakra-self always been lazy and famous with his word 'troublesome'

 **Kushina remembered when she came home and was attacked in her home.**

 **"They suddenly captured me and took me away to the Kumogakure, and I wasn't able to put up much of a fight... But I knew I had to do something. In order to leave behind a trail, while I was being led away... I snipped off and dropped strands of my hair. Carefully, so the enemy wouldn't notice... Konoha immediately put together search parties, but they had a hard time finding me... " she paused once reminded when she started to lose her hope when no one found her before she almost get cross the border "We were almost to the border... and I thought that I was done for... But... then..."**

 **"Was that when...!?" Naruto guessed defiantly knowing that when his father rescued his mom.**

 **"Yep. Minato was the only one who rushed to my side and rescued me." she chuckled at Naruto's behavior.**

 **"He was the only one to notice the strands of my hair. He told me it was because of my hair's so pretty." her cheeks reddened when she heard Minato's compliment "That day, I know Minato really would be a great ninja. I realized he could make all my dreams come true. And that he could change me. The red hair that I had always hated had brought me the man of my dreams. My hair became my "red thread of destiny"...! After that, I grew to like my hair. And, more importantly, fell in love with Minato..!"**

"Oh Hera it is so romantic... I envy you now." Aphrodite pouted. It's almost like a romantic story she read. Hera looked at her and seen her eyes become more... Mature? What happened to the Goddess of love to become like that.

 **Naruto grinned when she finished her story about how she fall in love with his father.**

 **Kushina smiled and looked at her son.**

 **"There are certain words I only bestow on the men who compliment my hair. Will you accept them?" she asked.**

 **"...Hm...?" he looked at her in confuse.**

 **"Naruto... I love you." she told him.**

 **Naruto was surprised when she said then and started feel happy inside, that his mother loved him as his father.**

 _ **Back with broken seal place**_

 **'Wow...' he heard his heart beating getting louder in his chest.**

 **'I feel so calm... And...' he rose to his feet ' So happy!'**

 **He then roared and the red chakra connected to him started to pure and broke the connection between him and Kyuubi.**

 **"What...!" Kyuubi shocked to see the brat on his feet again after feeling the Hatred he let consume the boy is disappeared.**

 **"I'm... overflowing with power... Now's my chance... I'm ready...!" Naruto got to his fighting stance to once again gain a control of Kyuubi chakra.**

"And now Naruto will win now. He now know what it is like to someone to say that word." Helper spoke in kind voice. Now almost all of them believed that Naruto will win.

 **Kyuubi snarled before reading himself to attack the boy.**

 **"I' gonna win this battle!" Naruto told him.**

 **"Gah...! You crafty little devil...!" Kyuubi growled at his response.**

 **Naruto jumped away from Kyuubi laser like Bijuudama attack.**

 **"Stay calm. If you carefully watch his movements, you'll spot an opening" he heard his mother's advice.**

 **Kyuubi tried again attack with Bijuudama before the chains tightened to floor and he painfully fell on the floor.**

"Take that furball! Now you will know to not mess with my sochi." Hera grinned with cockiness. Zeus only sweatdropped.

 **"I'll stop him...!" Kushina spoke seriously before closing her eyes.**

 **"Now! Get him!" she said.**

 **Naruto smiled before run in full speed at Kyuubi face and started to hit him with his nature powered punches at fox face. He ended his attack with double Rasengan. Kyuubi was able to overpower the chains and stood up. He glared at his host before launched a three mini Bijuudama at Naruto. But Naruto had time to dodge fox attack.**

 **"Watch out!" Kushina warned her son when Kyuubi lifted his tails and tried to impale Naruto. Naruto barely dodged fox attack and waited before Kyuubi's last tail impaled so hard that his tails stuck.**

"Now that I defiantly didn't do..." Naruto spoke truthfully with a shocked impression. Zeus smiled at him and patted his back. Even thought he is not his son, but he is his parallel Minato son.

 **"You're mine now!" Naruto smirked and run to Kyuubi tail and created a several clones and they start pulling fox chakra "Here goes!"**

 **"Pull!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones pulled forcefully from Kyuubi's tail "Hyaaaaaah!"**

 **Naruto was able to break the chakra from tail and he absorbed it.**

 **"Keep it up!" Naruto shouted before jumped away dodging from Kyuubi's hand that landed where he was moment ago.**

 **"Wow! You've gotten a lot weaker, haven't ya, Kyuubi!" Naruto smirked before he made a seal hand.**

"Don't be arrogant Naruto... You just took a little fox chakra." Zeus frowned.

 **"Hyaaah! Watch out, here I come! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he used all the stolen chakra to made an army of clones with powered Rasengan.**

 **"Take this!" he shouted before they jumped and started attack fox "Rasengan Super Barrage!"**

 **After one Rasengan drilled at fox side, after that comes other Rasengans wounding fox badly and painfully.**

"Holy crap it's almost like we are watching or playing a videogame..." Hermes grinned before high fived with Apollo and started to gesture young Naruto moves. But they quickly silenced or more smacked by Athena and Artemis.

 **'You little... Where did you get that power from...' Kyuubi thought before falling.**

 **"Now's the time to attack dattebane!" Kushina shouted signaling her son to attack.**

 **"You can't defeat me!" Kyuubi growled when Naruto start hitting with clones help.**

 **"Naruto, are you okay!?" Kushina asked worrying that his son's attack slowed.**

 **"He's strong dattebayo!" Naruto panted as a multiply sweat streaming down his face and jumped away.**

"To injure him so much without a special chakra and bloodline... It's truly amazing." Hades said with a respect for both Naruto.

 **"Argh... Don't be so sure of yourself... Naruto..." Kyuubi stood up on his two legs and roared.**

 **"Don't worry. Leave this to me!" Kushina calmed her son before pulling again Kyuubi to floor "Now! Get him!"**

 **Naruto rushed at fox face and again started to punch him with two clones and jumped ending his combo attack with a punch on head. But Naruto got hit from Kyuubi hand throwing him away from fox face.**

 **"Watch out!" Kushina shouted as a tail started to fall on Naruto. Naruto quickly rolled away from his spot barely dodging from heavy tail.**

 **"You little brat..." Kyuubi had enough of this and roared making Naruto to jump to avoid his powerful roar.**

 **Naruto once again run at Kyuubi before jumping and punched him in face with all force making Kyuubi fall back. Kyuubi barely staid on his leg, when he lifted his gaze from floor and growled.**

 **"Here I come!" a million Naruto with Rasengan started to fall upon Kyuubi.**

 **"Don't underestimate me!" Kyuubi started to make a bigger Bijuudama.**

 **'No way!' Kushina think before pulling a chain that attached to his leg making Kyuubi fall on his back breaking his control over Bijuudama.**

 **'Naruto!' she shouted his name.**

 **"This is it!" Naruto saw an opportunity and he used it.**

 **He and his clones powered their Rasengan to a size of a house.**

 **"Senpo... Massive Rasengan Barrage!" they all shouted.**

"EPIC!" once again airheaded brothers silenced by sisters. Hephaestus only chuckled and continue to watch.

 **All massive Rasengan attack made chained Kyuubi push away, but the chains held Kyuubi strong enough to let Naruto attacks injure Kyuubi more before the Rasengan barrage was able to break chains.**

 **Kyuubi was kicked away before he was once again pulled. But this time his chakra from four place was pulled him on his leg. He sees that a Naruto's clones grabbed his chakra like a rope.**

 **"Pull!" Naruto who stood with two clones in center shouted giving a command.**

 **All clones started to pull fox chakra from body. But Kyuubi struggled to this.**

 **"Let's settle this once and for all Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted while making a Rasenshuriken.**

 **"You filthy little... Curse you! Naruto!" Kyuubi roared.**

 **But Naruto jumped at him with a large Rasenshuriken. And instead of throwing he hold his jutsu and attacked at belly of Kyuubi's body.**

 **"Hiiiiyaaaaaaah!" and Naruto let his Rasenshuriken to go all power.**

 **'Wh...!? What kind of power is this...!?' Kyuubi was in deep shock despite being hurt by Rasenshuriken.**

 **"Raaaar!" Naruto still drilled his jutsu at Kyuubi while thinking.**

 **'Kyuubi... Someday... you and I...'**

 **"Get out!" Naruto shouted before his jutsu was able to get out of his body all of Kyuubi chakra.**

 **"Rrrraaaarrr!" without his chakra keeping him Kyuubi was launched with Rasenshuriken pushing him away from chakra.**

"He really win against Kyuubi..." Zeus shocked. Even he will have a trouble with him in god mode in one on one fight.

"I'm so proud of you sochi... I'm so proud..." Hera smiled proudly that her son do what even Mito-sama didn't. To gain Kyuubi's chakra control.

 **After explosion from Rasenshuriken all Naruto clones disappeared with a smoke. And all of not tainted orange chakra absorbed by real Naruto. When all of chakra sucked in his body Naruto's body become sun like form (first Bijuu mode).**

 **"Naruto... You dare..." Kyuubi stood despite that all his body hurt and weakened "You have infuriated me! Naruto!"**

 **With a growl he once again started to make Bijuudama this time it almost big as Kyuubi size.**

"Oh Chaos..." all of the room paled. Even when he is weakened he have so much power. He is dangerous than Typhoon.

 **"You still... have this much power...?" Naruto only surprised but not afraid of the size Bijuudama "Wow... You really are amazing...".**

 **"But... sorry..." with that Naruto brought his hand to seal on his stomach and turned seal to locked.**

 **From above them a gate like wood opening started to falling immobilizing all Kyuubi tails. The last fell right on the Kyuubi neck once again forcing him to fall on the floor. Kyuubi was now in deep shock when Naruto easily stopped him and more shocked to see what kind of the seal was in this time.**

 **'Th-this is the Rikudou...!' before Kyuubi start to lose his concussion.**

 **"Naruto... you... You watch out..." before he could finish fell asleep.**

 **"I promise I won't do wrong by you... So just hang in there... for a little while..." with that Naruto once again appeared in front of his mother**

 **"You did it Naruto!" Kushina took his son hand and smiled at him.**

 **"Yeah..." Naruto mumbled half-heartedly.**

 **Kushina looked at her son in confuse.**

 **"Mom, what are you..." Naruto started.**

 **"Now I can finally join Minato." she smiled and let his hand go.**

 **Naruto dropped his head in sadness before Kushina speak seriously**

 **"But... before I go, there are some things I need to tell you." she said**

 **"Huh...?" he looked at her with not understating what she talked about.**

 **"About the incident that happened 16 years ago when you were born. I'm going to tell you the truth about that day." she said before pausing.**

 **"Starting with the fact that... the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi before you... was me." she finished making Naruto shocked at that revelation.**

 **END**

With that TV stop playing and Helper take back the disk and place in bag. He looked at them and said.

"You can go to eat if you like or visit your domain. I'll be back in noon tomorrow." with that word he vanished with TV. Hermes and Apollo leaved arguing about how they will join to their new brother in pranking. Demeter leaved to her Garden. Artemis teleported to her hunt. Hades and Poseidon nodded to couple and too teleported to their domain. Athena leaved who knows where. The only who left is Hera, Rhea, Zeus, Dionysius, Aphrodite and Naruto.

"Well I should go to my family. I think they worried sick for my disappearance." before leaving he hugged his alternative father and mother. Hera hug tightly Naruto to her and whispered 'thank you' to him. Zeus nodded and with that Naruto disappeared.

Once a Seventh Hokage disappeared Aphrodite approached to couple and asked.

"Hera can I ask something in private?" she asked in small voice.

 **And end. This is side reading about Kushina meeting and helping her son to defeat Kurama. I tried to write like brother style I hope you liked. Please leave a good reviews to my brother.**

 **Assassin Naruto and Bibirikun out.**


	10. Chapter 8

**What's up everybody Assassin Naruto here alive and ready write story. Well... On the truth I only yesterday was allowed to go back home... But in the cast. The big thanks for my sibling Bibirikun to updating side story. And by request from one of my reviews I decided to let my little brother join in writing this story. And thank you for waiting patiently this chapter.**

 **I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

 **"** Naruto Uzumaki" Normal speech's

' _Naruto Uzumaki_ ' Normal thoughts

Previously on Reading Prince of the Olympus...

 _With that TV stop playing and Helper take back the disk and place in bag. He looked at them and said._

 _"You can go to eat if you like or visit your domain. I'll be back in noon tomorrow." with that word he vanished with TV. Hermes and Apollo leaved arguing about how they will join to their new brother in pranking. Demeter leaved to her Garden. Artemis teleported to her hunt. Hades and Poseidon nodded to couple and too teleported to their domain. Athena leaved who knows where. The only who left is Hera, Rhea, Zeus, Dionysius, Aphrodite and Naruto._

 _"Well I should go to my family. I think they worried sick for my disappearance." before leaving he hugged his alternative father and mother. Hera hug tightly Naruto to her and whispered 'thank you' to him. Zeus nodded and with that Naruto disappeared._

 _Once a Seventh Hokage disappeared Aphrodite approached to couple and asked._

 _"Hera can I ask something in private?" she asked in small voice._

Chapter 8

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Hera asked, not even looking at her, already was annoyed when Aphrodite approached them.

But when Hera looked at Goddess she already know that something happening with Love goddess. Something in goddess attitude changed. And changed in a good way. Before reading the book she was always openly flirted with Ares in presence of said goddess husband and always airhead. But now Hera started to feel something familiar to her. Only when she start to think her mother said.

"Love. It's pure real love for person they care so much that they can give their life for person who they love." Rhea smiled at her elder daughter.

Hera on other hand shocked. Of course it's not every day hear that Goddess of Love and LUST cared a feeling for a simple mortal. Her son of course hero and he even worshiped as god in his world, but he still mortal for now. For a goddess who bed with almost every handsome mortals and gods. To think that Aphrodite love someone that she changes her attitude is like her disgusting father come back from his prison.

"Are you sure mother? Maybe you must be mistaken. It's Aphrodite we are talking about. The only she can do is lusting after handsome mortals and gods." Hera maybe tolerate Aphrodite's lack respect and manners but love between her son and Aphrodite she will prevent at all costs. **(Sorry for writing that harsh words but it's typical for overprotective mother especially for goddess to do that)**

While Hera and Rhea argued, Aphrodite was in shock and surprise. She can guess that she can lust after Naruto. But to truly love him was quite improbably even for her. But when she heard Hera almost literally said that the only thing she can do is whoring around, suddenly she angered so much that she shouted.

"Why is it so shocking for me to love someone. Because if you think that I can only 'whoring' around mortals and gods, then you're terrible wrong. Even I can truly love someone. Of course in the beginning I liked him as a handsome young man, but it changed when we continued to read more about your son. I s-started to feel something that I-i never felt before in all my immortal life. When I see him in sadness the only thing I want to is go to him and comfort him. When in scene where he meet with you and Zeus... The pure smile on his face make me feel like a young girl who fell in love for the first time or when a faithful wife meet her husband from a long business trip. I beg you to give me a chance to prove you that love I held for your son is real. Please Hera... If I do not be able prove it then I will refuse from all of my power and domain. Then you can decide who is worthy for title and domains of Love. I promise on the river Styx!"

To say Hera shocked was a not right word. And not only her was shocked but all of the gods and titaness in room. It's showed that Aphrodite is serious about her request to date with Queen's younger son. And to take oath to prove her intention.

"I... I don't know what to say. But if you truly love my son then it will defiantly show in book. If it's true then we will talk about that later." Hera for first time in reading don't know what to say her before putting her stoic face again. Maybe Aphrodite really changed. Only time and story about her son will show. Hera leaved room in silence, after her followed the others. Now in room stayed only Aphrodite, Rhea and Hestia.

Aphrodite looked down in sadness thinking that Hera not taking her seriously and that her oath mean nothing. She jumped when a hand landed at her shoulder. When she looked at the owner of hand, she see a usual kind smile on Rhea face.

"Do not worry Aphrodite if what you say that your feeling for young Naruto is true and if he return your feeling, then she will accept you." Rhea cheered her believing what a young goddess of Love is saying is true.

Hestia was happy to see that mother words calmed Aphrodite and leaved mother and her alone in room. Rhea only looked at Hestia with a smile and sat next to her.

 _Next day, 12:00_

When Olympians plus Titaness gathered in room and waited for Helper a long two hour. And when they grow impatient a familiar glow appeared. But from glow came two person. One of them is a bandaged around his legs and arm Helper and a kind looking younger boy in similar dress like Helper supporting the former to chair. All Olympians quite shocked to see Helper in this state. Apollo was one who decided to speak.

"Ah... Helper what in Chaos name happened you?!" in Apollo mind in every second a version of how he obtained that injures. Well he can't see clearly what exactly happened his arm and legs because something blocking him to see and that irritated him.

"Let's say that I have a long argued with one stubborn man who is responsible that he put me in this state." Helper honestly said.

"Good afternoon Honorable Olympians. It's honor to meet you all. My name is Private (His most favorite character from "Penguins from Madagascar") and I'm a younger brother of Helper" young boy bowed to all of them.

All females minus Artemis and Athena cooed at little boy cuteness. Helper only chuckled at that. He expected that reaction to kind and naive little brother (I'm not NAIVE :().

"Well now that my brother Private introduced himself, lets continue our story. I will read this time." Helper said before taking book and started to read.

Chapter 8

 **"Give up Ares" Naruto said coolly as he blocked the massive broadsword swung to his head with the back of his bandaged and chakra reinforced hand.**

'WHAT IS THIS STUPID SON OF MINE IS DOING WITH NARUTO?!' a angered father and mother thought before listing a multiple torture for Ares.

'If he will be here then I will lock him in gay's strip club naked and chained to let him raped for century' this evil thought belong a carefree goddess of Love (SHIVERS)

 **A hand gun, as the God of War called it, appeared in his hand and he instantly pointed it at Naruto's face, pulling the trigger not a second later.**

 **However, what he didn't expect was for Naruto to jerk his head out of the way so fast that Ares saw an afterimage, making the bullet miss its target.**

 **"I'll say it again, it's no use" Naruto disarmed Ares by kicking his arm only for the God to grab his little Brother's foot and tug on it to throw him away.**

 **Naruto back flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the ground, using chakra to propel himself to into Ares' personal space and using the momentum to bury his knee into the god's stomach which was followed with a fast punch to the face.**

 **Artemis was right, Naruto mused as he sent the man who was double his size flying back like a ragdoll, smashing him head first into the outside wall of the throne room.**

'Hmph, your welcome boy. At least Ares is going to be humiliated' Artemis smirked at herself for telling Naruto about Ares.

 **His mother had prohibited any kind of family fighting, but Naruto had no choice but give his older brother one hell of a beating for messing around with him.**

Hera eyes narrowed, while she can prohibit about fighting in family... But teaching Ares a lesson is more than enough reason to 'teach' him. In her mind her little baby boy is doing a right thing. While the others thinking that is time to teach a stupid brat of War a humiliation.

 **[A FEW HOURS AGO]**

"OH COME ON?!" both Hermes and Apollo shouted before silenced by arrows near their crotch. They quickly went quiet.

 **It'd been two days since Naruto moved to his parents' world and he had more or less gotten use to the godly realm.**

 **He spent half of his time here exploring every single square meter of the mountain, taking in everything that was in sight. To say Naruto was amazed by the incredible architecture of Mount Olympus was an understatement, as he had never seen something like this before and Olympus truly lived up to its name as the Home of the Gods.**

 **He learnt that aside from the Winter Solstice or the rare emergency meetings, the gods were free to go do whatever they wanted; taking care of their domains to make sure the mortal world would be functioning perfectly.**

 **While his mom and dad were busy, they tried to spend as much time with him as possible, especially his mother. She tried to smother him with love every instance she had some time to spare. They mainly talked about Naruto's life at Konoha and Hera sometime asked about the more…private part of his life.**

Hera smiled at her future self doing and decided to double her try to be with him more. But when she heard about last part where she trying to know her baby boy's private life she blushed and looked away when all of them looked at her included her husband teasing look and her mother knowing smirk.

 **His dad, Zeus always appeared to remind Hera of her duty at the Goddess of Marriage. While Naruto's relationship with his Father had become better, the blond still hadn't forgiven Zeus for his affairs.**

Zeus at this flinched about his cheating on Naruto's mother.

 **Three days away from Winter Solstice and Naruto already got tired of the citizens of Olympus asking him about his name or how a mortal was able to get to Olympus. The only ones who knew about his existence were the Olympians and it would take some time for the whole godly world to know about his existence so he would have to wait till the yearly meeting of the Olympians to be known.**

 **Hephaestus was the only Olympians that always remained in Olympus and Naruto spent a few hours every few days with his brother, helping him in the forge.**

Hephaestus smiled at his little brother help him in forge.

 **Last night, he slept at his mother's temple and everything about it gave him a warm cozy feeling of familiarity, just as he expected from the house of the goddess of the perfect family. As a goddess, his mother didn't need to sleep like him, but he could feel her motherly love for him after waking up in the morning.**

 **It was six in the morning and Naruto was still exploring his new home, passing the group of beautiful women called nymphs who occasionally went into giggling fits after stealing glances at him. Some of the minor gods greeted him while others demanded to know his reason to be in their "Amazing Presence".**

At this all of people in room sweatdropped... Really? Amazing Presence. While this 'Amazing presence' gods are minor gods but that not make them higher than Naruto who is Prince for Chaos sake.

But Hera froze when she heard about group of nymph giggling. But not only her.

'Enemy spotted' both Hera and Aphrodite speak in mind

 **Naruto simply replaced himself with a wooden log every time they pestered him.**

'All hail the log!' Hera and Zeus both at the same time prayed. While Demeter sobbed at the poor wood.

 **Later, the blond was standing in front of what seemed to be a giant metal block, with the metal doors closed together at the front and some kind of weird designs on top of it. Reaching into his pocket Naruto pulled out the notebook he used to take note of everything Athena told him about Olympus, just in case he saw something new that didn't exist in his world. The blond found out that the thing in front of was called an elevator, the only thing that connected Olympus to the mortal world, or the Empire state building, the highest building in New York City.**

 **"Hm," Naruto scratched his chin, holding the notebook in front of him while moving his finger towards the control panel, curious what would happen if he pressed one of the button.**

 **But suddenly, the familiar strong and thick scent of perfume alerted Naruto as his notebook was taken from his hand, turning to the side Naruto saw the infamous goddess of love standing next to him, radiating beauty and sexuality like no other.**

 **"Uh, hey, good morning" Naruto greeted her with his trademark smile. When your parent was a god and goddess, seeing someone having such incredible and unimaginable beauty was something you got used to after a while.**

Aphrodite pouted at his remark about her beauty but it quickly changed into grin. So what, she like taking challenges on most dense and beautiful people.

 **"Good morning handsome~" the goddess of love giggled and the notebook in her hand faded away as she closed the distance between them "you know, why are you bothering to write in that pesky notebook when I would be more than happy to give you a more…private tour, hmm?" she stood right in front of him, with Naruto a little taller than her which gave him a very generous view of her cleavage "come on, let me show you** _ **everything**_ **…"**

 **That was when Naruto realized something Aphrodite and Tsunade shared in common: They were both old, their appearance didn't match their age and they both liked to expose their bust, only Aphrodite was hundreds of times or so older than the Godaime Hokage.**

Hearing that Hera openly laughed at her son thinking and laughed more when she think about her and Tsunade sharing some personalities. Some looked at Queen not used her laughing and looking at Zeus for explanation. Zeus only rubbed back neck and nervously chuckled. She take it this habit from mortal self. And Aphrodite again pouted... She is not like that mortal woman from Naruto's world.

 **"Uh, okay, since I don't have anything to do anyway" she didn't use that charm power of hers, so Naruto was more or less cool with that. Whore or not, cheating on his brother for thousands of years or not, she was a part of his big family and he planned to spend some time to bond with each of them after all.**

 **But before they could start make any step, Naruto's stomach suddenly grumbled loudly, making Aphrodite look at him in amusement and, as a woman, slight disgust.**

 **"Hehe, I'm kind of hungry" It wasn't like he didn't have breakfast before starting to wander around Olympus, his mother left him with a very 'healthy' breakfast at her palace waiting for him when he wake up. The tradition breakfast any mother would make for their children in the morning, with bacon, eggs, sausage, beans and toast, one of the most delicious breakfasts he ever had in his life.**

 **However such breakfast only applied to the children of this world. Him? He would need more than just a dish of that to fill him in the morning.**

Hera perked at this interesting fact and palmed her hand.

"That's right?! I think a couple ten or twenty of ramen would be enough... Hmm... What else to cook" Hera put hand under chin and started to think. Again all in room who do not know personally Kushina form looked at her in confusion.

 **"Okay, then let's make this a picnic shall we?" Aphrodite clapped her hands together and in a flash, her clothes changed to a white, tight fitting top that clung to her upper body like a second skin, with a large pink heart at the middle, short jeans that barely reached her mid-thighs and a white large hat on top of her head, in her hand was a basket "Let's go" she instantly pulled Naruto with her. Since Hera wasn't on Olympus at the moment, this was the opportunity she was waiting for to get into Naruto's pants.**

Aphrodite blushed at her future self doing and shivered when Hera glared with her all mightily overprotective mother stare.

 **"Hey, wait up!" he shouted after her.**

 **They arrived in a wide garden which acted as the mountain's "park", but this place was more like a place to honor the Olympians as he could see their spread out, wearing different kind of armors and costumes and in different heroic poses. He even saw a statue of his father and mother, with his dad wearing some kind of a dress that showed off his massive muscles holding his wife's hand as they leaned their head against each other.**

 **"Well here you go" she reached her hands into the basket and pulled out a dark green bottle with two glasses "I'm imagining a fancy hotel with champagne and candles when we have times together like this, but this is okay for now"**

 **"Champagne?" Naruto took the bottle and saw the word 'champagne' written on it "some kind of wine?"**

 **"Why yes?"**

 **"Can you summon ramen dattebayo?" Naruto asked with a smile, putting the bottle down.**

 **"Ramen? That Japanese Starch?" she visited Japan many times before (where do you think Hentai anime and manga came from?) so of course she would know about its national dishes.**

Aphrodite frowned when Naruto asked her future-self noodle but then blushed when Helper read comment about Hentai origin. Artemis and Hera looked at goddess of Love with blank face. While the others blushed or flustered.

 **"Hey, it's the food of the go…well, the foods more than worthy to be listed at the food of gods" since he learnt that ambrosia and nectar were the ONLY things gods ate, he couldn't call his favorite dishes the food of the gods anymore.**

 **Aphrodite looked at him like he was crazy, but shrugged it off.**

 **"Since I'm the goddess of love, I can only summon dishes that eaten in romantic dinners" she picked up the champagne bottle "combine this with a fancy restaurant with light music, long candles, roses and complete privacy and it would have everything a couple would like to have a good time…what with that face?!" she asked, nearly yelled.**

 **"Oh, alright then" Naruto nodded his head with a straight face "so can I have ramen?"**

'Thank Chaos that my baby boy have a little knowledge about sex...' Hera sighed with a relief before she froze and started to sweating bullets 'Wait?! That means Zeus and I have to "Talk" with Naruto!'

Zeus looked at his wife confused by her pale face before connecting dots with what Naruto said and concluded that his son have a minimal knowledge about relationship. Helper smirked while Private sweatdropped when they looked that Zeus face paled and sweated with bullets just like his wife.

 **"Sigh, I told you I can't summon ramen, tell Apollo to do that for you" she brought out a pink box wrapped in a beautiful white ribbon "But I have this, only the best kind of French chocolate, the richest and most scrumptious you can find"**

 **Naruto took a piece from her and threw it into his mouth. The chocolate was really bitter and he wanted to spill it out the moment he took it in. This chocolate was way bitterer than the one he had in Konoha every once in awhile. However the more he chewed, the stranger it became. Naruto couldn't explain it with words, it was like bitter and sweet at the same time, he gulped the piece of chocolate down and felt heat spread all over his body.**

"APHRODITE DID YOUR FUTURE SELF USING APHRODISAIC IF IT'S TRUE THEN YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" with angered shout Hera pounced at a frightened Aphrodite.

Before Hera would hurt goddess she was stopped in midair by Private who held his left hand in Hera directions before putting Hera to her throne.

Hera glared at Helper brother but boy did not flinched only spoke in calm voice.

"Do not worry Lady Hera, Naruto have a impressive immunity from poisons AND aphrodisiac thanks to Kurama that he burn in his body." surprisingly that fact calmed Queen and she nodded to little boy and sent last glare at goddess of Love.

 **"W-wow, it's delicious…bitter at first but…yah, can't say I have had such a unique flavor before" he told her making Aphrodite giggle.**

 **"Well, then have some more" she opened the bottle and poured a little into Naruto's glass "Have some of this too, honey…" she told him smiling sweetly.**

 **"Thank you" Naruto smiled and put the next piece of chocolate into his mouth, taking the glass of wine from the beautiful goddess "Aphrodite can I ask you a question?"**

 **"Go on" she nodded her head.**

 **"I know that my brother wasn't the best good looking guy in the world, or even the godly world" Aphrodite then frowned "but why did you…" there was always a reason for one's actions, Naruto had learnt that with his life.**

 **Unlike his father, Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love, making her the one who understood love better than anyone else. Like Athena, the goddess of wisdom who represented her domains perfectly, Naruto could see that everything about Aphrodite was about love and lust. With his power, it was clear to him that his sister-in-law held no feelings for Hephaestus in the first place, then how come she didn't marry Ares, her lover as Kurama told him.**

Hera flinched knowing that she is responsible about his crippled son and airhead woman, she should not have forced them to take a marriage.

 **But before he could finish his question, Naruto suddenly shot forward and grabbed Aphrodite's shoulders, pulling her out of the way just in time to avoid a gigantic axe swung down from above. The blonde steadied himself on the ground with the goddess of love behind him; his eyes focused on his attacker, Ares the god of war.**

"That prick! Is he trying to kill me?!" Aphrodite shouted clearly angry at war god for trying behead her.

Hera on other hand in conflict with herself. While she angry that Ares trying kill his little brother, on other hand she can't hurt badly Ares because he unfortunately her son. But that quickly ended in favor her baby boy.

 **"You have good reflexes punk, I'll give you that" the god of war smirked, picking his axe up and putting it on his shoulder.**

 **"Well next time you try to teleport behind me, make sure not to do it with someone with big and clear blue eyes like Aphrodite in front of me" he told the god of war. The gods' way of transportation was really annoying, if it wasn't for Aphrodite's eyes reflecting Ares, he didn't know if he would have reacted in time to pull Aphrodite out of the place or not.**

 **"Ares, what the hell are you doing?" The goddess of love asked angrily "and did you just try to attack us? the BOTH of us?!" she nearly yelled.**

 **"Stay away from my woman Uzumaki" the god of war was pretty angry right now, combine that with his carnal needs that hadn't been satisfied by the one behind Naruto, one could say that he wasn't in the right mood for rejection "and I might just break** _ **some**_ **of your bones"**

 **"First, she's Hephaestus's wife, our sister-in-law not your woman jack…ah…jackass" Naruto smirked "second, why do I have the feeling that if we don't settle down right here, you will keep bugging me for a proper fight in the future?"**

 **"You got it brat" he turned his eyes to Aphrodite "get out of the way woman, your flesh will be a nice trophy after I finish little bro here in his place" he was as horny as hell so maybe he was going to finish this fight fast and get his juicy reward.**

Now all in room was disgusted by Ares. Why he still part of Council. Oh yeah. The' WAR'.

 **The fight started faster than the goddess of love could follow the moment Ares finished that statement, she felt her surrounding change magically.**

 **"You stay here" she saw a Naruto clone standing next to her and another making a jump to avoid Ares giant axe a hundred meters away from them "boss told me to protect you" the Naruto standing next to her smiled and gave her a thumbs up. The goddess of love couldn't help but gasp, even though she already saw this ability during Naruto's fight with Ares, she couldn't help but feel amazed and wonder if there was any more use to this power of cloning.**

"We don't need to hear that slut... Do you always think with perverted mind of yours?" Artemis snarled at goddess of Love. But strangely Aphrodite did not responded she only looked down in shame. Was she really that bad that she can't have some kind of respect from other goddesses.

 **"You know that you're way too slow Ares?" Naruto said as he dodged all the sharp blades swung at his head, looking like he wasn't trying at all when he stepped to the side to avoid the god of war's attack.**

 **"You bet ya little punk, let's see if you're faster than this" an M-16 appeared in his hand and the god jumped back to make some distance, licking his lips in a sadistic manner before unloading a barrel of bullets at Naruto.**

 **But Ares never expected Naruto to be even faster than bullets.**

"Damn. He is like Flash but in ninja like form..." Hermes grinned at scene enjoying the Ares face when he can't even hurt with guns. Naruto is like Flash... Maybe in some kind dimension they are related?( ;) )

 **Naruto, actually wondering what kind of weapon was that, took a few milliseconds to examining the bullets coming at his head. But it didn't take a genius to know something with the pointing tip moving at that kind of speed was dangerous, as Naruto disappeared and reappeared even faster than those bullets, playing around with a wide grin.**

 **"Oops, you missed me, missed me again" every time he appeared he said with an amused tone. Pulling a kunai out from his pouch the blond chose a bullet and used the flat edge of his kunai to send it back "here you go"**

 **The bullet went straight into the gun much to Ares' shock, he didn't manage to stop his trigger in time so his weapon exploded right in his face, the metal pieces smashed into his nose and his forehead much to his anger.**

"Now this is more like a Sci-Fi movie where a man can bend the trajectory of bullets... What it's called again... Wanted?!" with a wide grin Apollo laughed like a kid. Well before he was once again smacked by hand of his 'little' sister.

Artemis shushed her idiotic brother but she cannot disagree with him. To move faster than bullets even her best huntress Zoe cant deflect guns bullets let alone avoid them with easy.

 **"Damn, didn't know it could do that" Naruto smirked "hey, where can I find one of them?"**

"I... Don't think we should trust him with guns. I don't wanna know what he can do with them." Poseidon honestly spoke about giving Naruto a gun. If he can avoid and deflect, what he can do with gun himself?

 **"Damn you" Ares roared and summoned a sword and shield, standing to his godly height which completely towered over Naruto.**

 **"What the" the blond managed to say before Ares smashed his shield down to the ground, but Naruto was faster and kicked into the celestial bronze surface, launching out of the way before the sword can get in contact with his head. Naruto then took several feet back, gathering natural energy in just a matter of second before shooting himself forward with his fist brought back.**

 **"You know what people say about size?" Naruto shouted as Ares raised his shield to block "the bigger you are, the harder you fall!" Naruto punched the shield with incredible amount of force and did something Ares would never think about.**

 **The ground underneath them cracked and a giant hole then appeared because of the collision between Naruto's fist and the shield. Ares gasped when he felt the force of Naruto's punch actually went through the hard shield itself and smashed into his body, sending him flying without anything to stop him.**

 **Ares flew like a bullet. Going through building after building which didn't do anything to decrease the speed. The god of war roared out in shock when he was shot out of Olympus, passing over the edge and falling freely down to the city bellow.**

"Well it's look like Gaia didn't noticed that Naruto took a part of her energy." Helper spoke with a raised eyebrow. While Gaia is still sleeping but she defiantly can feel when someone took her energy.

The elder gods shivered when the name of Grandmother mentioned and wondered too about that.

 **"DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!" the blond heard him roar out in anger.**

 **"Suck it, jackass" Naruto stood straight up but… "The hell now" in a red flash Ares once again appeared behind him with a gigantic broad sword in hand "haven't you realized that it's no use against me?"**

 **Present**

 **It wasn't like Naruto enjoyed doing this anyway, beating the holy crap out of his brother, it made him feel like Sasuke years ago.**

 **"Yield Ares" Naruto said as he knocked the god of war down to the ground, whose face covered in bruises and cuts. Godly endurance was something really new to him, he didn't think that someone could receive such a beating like this and stay conscious. But thanks to Athena, he perfectly understood the gods' limit and didn't hold anything back.**

 **"I think he had enough" Aphrodite appeared next to him with the help of his clone "thanks, handsome" she winked at the clone, getting a laugh from him before disappearing away in a puff of smoke.**

 **The goddess of love clicked her finger and a few nymphs appeared, bowing their head to the goddess of love.**

 **"Bring him to Apollo's palace girls" the goddess of love said.**

 **"Yes, Lady Aphrodite" they said at once and brought a half-conscious Ares away.**

 **"Naruto" Aphrodite turned around to face the blond, who was dusting himself "I have never seen Ares being beaten around like that before, you were incredible!"**

 **"Thanks for the compliment" Naruto grinned at her. Ares might be the god of war, but he didn't seem to have the fighting skills to back it up like Artemis. So handling him wasn't such a difficult task for Naruto "anyway, can I have some more of that?"**

"In other words Naruto complimented you Lady Artemis. You have earned his respect about fighting skills." Private smiled at Artemis who only nodded. Well she too respect boy for fighting skills too.

 **The rest of Naruto's morning was spent in the goddess of love's company, listening to her rant about candy and trying out everything she could summon. These chocolate and candy tasted really good, the champagne was outstanding, but he still preferred ramen over the other.**

 _ **Line break**_

 _ **Later that night**_

 **'** _ **Find a book call Greek Mythology and you will understand why I cheat on your brother'**_

 **Aphrodite's last words for him resounded in his head as Naruto headed to Athena's palace, the only place he could think of that had the information he was searching for.**

 **He didn't like this feeling one bit, but the closer he got to Athena's palace, the more he felt himself worried about it like he was about to discover a horrible truth. Aphrodite told him that the book was about the mortal's point of view about the gods they worshiped and she did warn him that not everything inside that book was a nice thing to read.**

 **She said that it was going to change his point of view about this world, that he would never look at his parent in the same way again. Naruto was totally shocked by the goddess of Love's words and it made him want to find out the truth even more than before.**

 _'And now something telling me that I messed up.' Aphrodite worried that she done something that she will regret in next reading chapter._

 _The same can be said to King and Queen of Olympus. They hope their fears will not confirmed. They defiantly don't want to lose their son. But Athena on other hand deducted what result would be by giving the boy book - the result would be that Prince run away from Olympus._

 _ **Knock! knock! knock!**_

 **He knocked on Athena's Temple's door three times, hoping that she was here.**

 **He waited for ten seconds before the stormy grey eyed goddess opened the door. She seemed to be a little surprised when she saw Naruto.**

 **"Naruto, what are you doing here at this time?" time was meaningless for a god, but for a mortal like him, it mean a lot.**

 **"Athena, can I use your library?" the goddess of wisdom widened her eyes a little "I want to borrow some books"**

CHAPTER END

"Before we continue I would like to summon someone that Zeus and especially Hera would be glad..." Helper told to all in the room. Private smiled and again held his hand to Hera's direction. A glow appeared above her leg and when it died all female in room cooed at baby that appeared to be sleeping on Hera's lap. A baby Naruto. Hera broke in tears looking at her son before looking at two assistant of Chaos as if asking "Is this real?" which Helper smiled and Private told her.

"We know that you have a little time with Naruto when he was born... So we decided that we should let you have a joy of mother of baby... Chaos don't know about what we did sp I think that would be our secret?" Private giggled in kind way looking at happy mother who hold her son in her arm.

Zeus don't know what to think, it's like once again when he was with Hera in Kushina form birthed Naruto. He silently cried looking at peaceful face of baby Naruto. Then in flash most of goddesses and Titaness surrounded Hera with baby to look at cute face Naruto. They giggled and cooed at cute whiskered baby face. While Athena and Artemis still seated in their throne but they have a little blush on their cheek.

All in the room went silent when they noticed that baby started to wake up. When baby Naruto opened his blue eyes all female held their breath at most innocent and pure soul in world. While male gods not much kind affected but never less they were in shock by pure boy's eyes. Baby Naruto eyed all of the people who surrounded him with interest but when his gaze landed at Hera he gurgled cutely and stretched his chubby hand to her. Hera cried more knowing that her baby recognized her as his mother even when she is in god form. Maybe it's instinct or reflex but it doesn't matter now. The only matter was a bundle of joy in her arms. So hold him closer to her body and kissed her son in the forehead. Baby tried to grab Hera by cheek and hair when he catch come strand of hair he started try to taste that lead a small laugh from mother at her son curiosity. Yes for now she meet her son once again as baby.

 **AND DONE. Whew the last part was done by Bibirikun and to say I'm shocked that he create such a touching scene. I hope you leave a kind review to my brother and me. Sorry once again for not updating for that long. And I want to leave a comment about how old Naruto would be summoned in next chapter. But it's defiantly before Shippuden.**

 **This is Assassin Naruto and little brother Bibirikun. Until next chapter**


	11. Chapter 9

**What's up everybody Assassin Naruto and Bibirikun-kun here. I'm so sorry that I had not updated this story so long. Well my excuse is I have to find a job and my laptop was hacked… All my chapter were gone so I had to read myself my story or try to remember what I wrote in first version of my nine chapter. I hope you all can understand me… So this is my chapter 9. Enjoy.**

 **By the way I read some review about me having a beta-reader and thinked about it, now I think I should have one. So who want to be beta-reader please leave a review or comment.**

 **My brother and I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

 **"** Naruto Uzumaki" Normal speech's

' _Naruto Uzumaki_ ' Normal thoughts

Previously on Reading Prince of the Olympus...

 _"_ _Before we continue I would like to summon someone that Zeus and especially Hera would be glad..." Helper told to all in the room. Private smiled and again held his hand to Hera's direction. A glow appeared above her leg and when it died all female in room cooed at baby that appeared to be sleeping on Hera's lap. A baby Naruto. Hera broke in tears looking at her son before looking at two assistant of Chaos as if asking "Is this real?" which Helper smiled and Private told her._

 _"We know that you have a little time with Naruto when he was born... So we decided that we should let you have a joy of being a mother for a newborn baby... Chaos doesn't know about what we did so I think that would be our secret?" Private giggled in kind way looking at happy mother who hold her son in her arm._

 _Zeus don't know what to think, it's like once again when he was with Hera in Kushina form birthed Naruto. He silently cried looking at peaceful face of baby Naruto. Then in flash most of goddesses and Titaness surrounded Hera with baby to look at cute face Naruto. They giggled and cooed at cute whiskered baby face. While Athena and Artemis still seated in their throne but they have a little blush on their cheek._

 _All in the room went silent when they noticed that baby started to wake up. When baby Naruto opened his blue eyes all female held their breath at most innocent and pure soul in world. While male gods not much kind affected but never less they were in shock by pure boy's eyes. Baby Naruto eyed all of the people who surrounded him with interest but when his gaze landed at Hera he gurgled cutely and stretched his chubby hand to her. Hera cried more knowing that her baby recognized her as his mother even when she is in god form. Maybe it's instinct or reflex but it doesn't matter now. The only matter to her was a bundle of joy in her arms. She holds him closer to her body and kissed her son in the forehead. Baby tried to grab Hera by cheek and hair when he catch come strand of hair he started try to taste that lead a small laugh from mother at her son curiosity. Yes for now she meets her son once again as baby._

Chapter 9

After some hour, all in the room sat on their seats to continue hear about young mortal Prince. Even so some of them keep glancing at King and Queen of the Olympus, who silently were watching their once again sleeping baby boy. Helper nodded at Private to signal to read a story. Aphrodite was confused for the first time. When she looked at baby something inside her was warming her up. It's was not lust that for sure. But that was something more and pure than simple crush or lust. Something that make her happy and she started to think what kind of children she with Naruto would have. And when she thought about children she reminded that she has to be a part of her children in camp of Half-Blood. She saddened when she can't remember her last child… It was Lucy or Lacy. She depressed more when she can't remember the young daughter name. When she was depressed two of the Three Immortal Virgins noticed her sadness and were curious about what had made her sad. When Athena shrugged at her she noticed a book that peeked out from Helper bag and she only reads a little bit from title of the book "Shopkeeper". But before she ask Private started to read.

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **The sound of something falling snapped Athena out of her train of thought.**

 **The book she was reading was closed as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the direction the noise came from, looking at the door that led to her personal (huge) library only to nearly gasp in shock upon seeing some of the bookcases lying on the ground stacked on each other.**

"We really don't like that place. And we really should keep Naruto from these places for his own good." Both Hermes and Apollo spoke in synch with a sage tone. Athena eyebrow twitched in annoyance at those ignorant fools of Gods

 **"What the..." A scowl made it to her face when she remembered who was in there, the only person she gave full-admission to enter "you got to be kidding me" Athena muttered under her breath. Moreover, here she thought this child of Zeus and Hera was better than his warmonger brother, who once made all the bookcase of her library collapse the same way his younger brother did today.**

 **She stomped towards the library section of her palace with the intent to kill the one who was destroying her collection.**

 **But before she could even reach the place, an orange blur went past her before she could even see what it was. Slightly knocked back because of the wind caused by the speed of the movement, Athena ignored the strange phenomenon and continued to walk to her library.**

 **Just like she thought, every single bookcase had fallen to the ground. Books were lying all around the floor of her library and for someone like Athena, this looked like her worst nightmare. The worst part was that there was a bookcase on the wall at the other side of the room, which looked like it was punched across the room and stuck to the wall.**

"Don't tell me that Naruto did that. If he did I will keep him away from my library and give him "talk" how to treat a book." Spoke an angry Athena before shutting up when Hera shushed her. She only huffed. How dare that boy hurt her treasure.

 **Looking around, Athena tried to search for the destroyer of her library but couldn't find anyone other than herself standing inside it. Curious, Athena recalled the orange blur and realized it must have been Naruto trying to get out of the place before she could get to him.**

 **Sighing, Athena clicked her fingers and everything was slowly moving back into place.**

 **But something caught her eyes when she picked up a few books on the ground; it was lying open on the table used for reading.**

 **Her eyes widened when she realized what that book was about...**

 **Greek Mythology…**

"Something tells me whatever Naruto found he is not pleased." A very nervous Apollo whispered to her sister only to be glared by Hera who was more angry that Athena almost woke Naruto she don't need Apollo wake him up and make him cry.

 _ **[At the same time]**_

 **Naruto ran, he ran like never before across the field of Olympus, crossing streets at lightning speed and almost knocking over a handful of minor Gods. His body was covered in Kurama's chakra, his eyes' pupils were showing the combination of Sage mode and Bijuu mode. Through the use of Senjutsu, he could feel them all, every single immortal being living on Olympus, including his family.**

 **When he reached the cliff, Naruto did the first thing anyone with a lot of troubles on his mind would do, if he had balls of steel that is…**

 **He took the jump...he had enough of this place...he wanted to go somewhere else, he wanted to have some alone time to clear his mind.**

 **"NARUTO! DON'T!" his head snapped to the side and saw the beautiful love goddess Aphrodite standing there with her hand reached out, her eyes wide and her mouth wide opened in shock.**

 **She probably thought he was doing something very stupid, which, according to common sense, he was.**

 **It wasn't like falling from the floating mountain above the highest building of New York could kill him …**

 **However her shout made him slip a bit, his right foot slammed into the balcony, making Naruto lose his balance and fall off Olympus head down.**

Now Aphrodite were glared by Hera and she can only to sweatdrop at how her shout made Naruto fall from balcony.

 **"SHIT! FUCK YOU APHRODITE!" that was the only curses he knew, he had read it from a book he borrowed from Athena's collection when she was in his world.**

And once again Athena was glared… No seriously if the glare can kill Hera would kill her hundred times. Well it's defiantly not her fault that boy wanted to know a few cursing words.

 **Naruto twisted his body in the air, balancing himself before pressing both of his arms as close to his body as he could, his feet stuck together in order to eliminate most of the wind resistance. Mount Olympus was the highest point he had ever jumped from so hopefully he would be able to land on the ground without any broken bones.**

 **"** **Naruto...** **"**

 **"Not now Kurama, I need some fresh air" Naruto told his partner, letting the sound of wind blowing around him south his nerves.**

'I like that… I think I will use that against father or lil'sis calls.' Apollo laughed at Naruto answer to his fox buddy.

 **Some of things he read from Greek Mythology, everything that was written from the mortals' point of view, were sickening and downright horrifying.**

 **Aphrodite had told him to read it to find out the reason behind her affairs.**

 **He did find it, along with a LOT of interesting things about his family, though he was not so sure he should be calling them that now…**

 **However, what made him sad, not angry, but very, very sad was that most of it came from his own parents.**

 **He didn't think that he could look at them the same way again...his parents.**

Said both parents flinched at their son new view at them. Can't they really blame him? All their faults they did were really horrifying in mortal view. Hera looked at baby and sadly smiled at cute face of her baby boy. While Zeus looked anywhere but his children and siblings. He hurt and ignored them in their desperate times or blamed them for his failure or mistake. He treated them almost like his bastard of father Kronos.

 **The Empire State Building was in sight, Naruto once again twisted his body on the air so both of his feet could make the contact with the building. His chakra moved from his stomach to the cores of his feet, ready to stick to the vertical surface of the building.**

 **With his amazing skills and control, Naruto managed to land both of his feet on the vertical surface of the building, his hand reached out and stuck to the building, also having a large yet controlled quantity chakra on them to slow him down. Naruto slid on the hard surface of the building, slowly decreasing his falling speeds.**

 **"** **The mist will covered you, so don't worry** **" Kurama advised him after realizing that he just slid across a window with a man standing on the inside holding window-wiper in his hand.**

 **"How does that work anyway?" Naruto asked, mostly to himself. Unlike the Elemental Nations, Earth had something called The Mist, which covered the mortals' eyes from the unnatural things around them.**

 **As far as he was concerned, He wasn't affected by the Mist and he was very pleased to know that. Not knowing what happen around him was not a good thing, especially for a Shinobi.**

 **When his speed finally returned to normal, he took a strong jump, cracking the window a bit.**

 **Landing on the ground as gently as he could, Naruto fixed his jacket and looked around. This was his first time in the mortal world, New York to be exact but he was not keen on travelling and sightseeing.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"More" Naruto told the barmaid with a very lazy tone.**

 **"Aren't you too young to drink this much?" she asked, her hand pouring the wine into Naruto's cup and he, once again drank it in one gulp.**

 **"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink" Naruto muttered to himself. That statement was something he got from some drunk shinobi drinking with each other after a day of hardwork "Strange…what is this wine anyway?" it wasn't like he never drank before, after all, most of his role models were either an alcoholic (Tsunade) or Perverts with a love for Bars (Jiraya, Kakashi and Iruka, even if the latter would not admit it).**

"He should not drink he is underage" Demeter were not pleased to find his nephew drink alcohol.

"In Shinobi world they considered as adult in 12 year."Poseidon grumbled, while he didn't like it, he was relieved about 12 ages than sending in war a six year old child in suicide mission.

 **'Drink to Forget' Naruto thought.**

 **As soon as he found out a place that resembled the bars around The Elemental Nations, he went in despite having no money to pay for the fees later. Naruto immediately ordered the strongest drink they had and began to drink himself silly, he didn't remember how many times he had asked the waitress to fill his cup but the last time he stopped counting, it was an hour ago.**

 **"Vodka" The waitress shook her head before heading to serve someone else after filling Naruto's cup once again, wondering how someone as young as him could handle so much alcohol, she didn't complain either way, as long as the guy had money, he could kill himself for all she cared…**

 **Naruto kept on drinking for another hour before reaching his limit, his vision a little blurry, not because he was drunk but the fact that there were so many things on his mind.**

 **Folding his hands on the table, Naruto rested his head against them and closed his eyes.**

 **No sooner did he do that, he found something interesting happening right in front of him.**

 **"I usually do not drink" the woman who just sat down on the chair beside him said "but I think I will make an exception this time. Give me the same thing he's having," she told the waitress casually. The beautiful woman was drawing a lot of attention from the opposite sex around the bar with her incredible beauty, not to mention she was also sitting next to quite a specimen.**

 **"Aunt Hestia" a small smile made it to his face when he realized who she was "Did my parents tell you to come here to get me?"**

All in the room looked at Hearth goddess in curious or in confuse, while Hera mouthed her 'thank you' which made Hestia smile. She will always here to support them.

'At least the only I can do is to be with him

 **"No, Naruto" Hestia said softly "I came here by myself." the goddess of the Hearth moved her fingers and smiled sadly at him "how does it feel Naruto?" she asked him even though she knew most of the answer. Naruto didn't why but he felt as if the only one he could trust right now with his problems was Hestia.**

 **"Sad? Yes…Hurt? Probably…Betrayed? Of course…Tricked? Sure...Angry? Not really…" he muttered under his breath even though she could hear him loud and clear. He then turned his head to the goddess "Aunt Hestia, how can you put up with them for so long? You're a kind and very peaceful goddess and probably the only one who is still in my good book"**

 **"Because they're my family, Naruto" Hestia said softly.**

 **"So it was true" Naruto muttered. He still had some doubts over what he read but now he finally found out it was all real "Family doesn't throw their member from Olympus to the ground when he was a baby." Naruto said with the emotionless tone "family doesn't fight over each other to decide who is the most beautiful which results in a war killing thousands of people."**

Zeus and Hera cringed about throwing a baby part. And Hephaestus surprised that Naruto stood by his side.

"I'm sorry Hephaestus. I'm really, really sorry…" Hera silently cried.

Hephaestus looked at her and then at baby in her hands and shrugged.

"It's fine… It was really loooong ago. So don't be sad or little baby brother will soon wake up." He said.

Hera looked thankful at her oldest son and smiled again. This time smile was more relieved as if weight on soul disappeared.

 **The list went on and went on, to the point Naruto hardly believed that some of them were real.**

 **"I don't know what to do anymore Aunt Hestia" Naruto grabbed his face, looking at the glass of Vodka in front of him "They're my parents and yet...they did something unforgivable so randomly just because they are gods and powerful" he then thought about Aphrodite "they forced Aphrodite to marry my brother, someone who she clearly doesn't love. Despite the thing everything she did, how could they force a love goddess to marry someone she doesn't love?"**

 **"For someone who is just getting use to this world, this is a lot to take in, isn't it?" Naruto couldn't help but nod his head.**

 **"I need time to think, time to accept this. Those were the things they did in the past and I...I can't change it" he whispered and drank his wine in one gulp "the past is the past; the only thing I can do now is to look at the future." then suddenly a lightning bolt struck. Said lightning bolt seemed more powerful than normal ones.**

 **"Zeus is calling for a meeting of the Olympians, sooner or later they will come searching for you Naruto" Hestia told him, pulling out a stack of dollars and giving it to the Barmaid.**

 **"I will let them try" Naruto muttered "I don't think I should return to Olympus at this time Auntie, I might blow the whole place up if I do so" he said truthfully. He really wanted to blow something up right now "can you...not tell them?"**

 **"Of course Naruto, I respect your decision" Hestia nodded her head "but, what are you going to do now?"**

 **"I don't know. But I think I can manage to find something to do to pass time and know what I need to do, to me and also the ones living in the sky" Naruto said "it's too bad that now I don't have any way to go back to the Elemental Nations "**

 **"You can find that help from me Naruto" Hestia smiled at him "if you want I can secretly bring you back to your home in The Elemental Nations. But you have to promise me that you won't stay there forever. This place, this family needs someone like you Naruto" she said.**

 **"I will auntie" Naruto nodded his head, leaning his head back against his chair and closing his eyes.**

 **In the blink of an eye, Hestia disappeared, as if she never sat next to him in the first place.**

 **Looking at Hestia's glass of Vodka, he saw that she didn't even touch it at all. Reaching his hand to the cup, Naruto put it close to his mouth, drank the strong substance in one gulp before standing up, and getting out of the bar.**

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

When Helper little brother finished reading he cleared throat and spoke.

"I know it's not inopportune moment. But I like to show a battle between Naruto and Minato against Obito in sage of six path mode."

All in the room looked at him before Zeus nodded and pushed a sad thought aside get ready to hear what it was when he fights with Naruto at his side.

 **Sorry about short chapter but I will try to update once a week. And for now I have a new challenge with Highschool DxD crossover.**

 **Naruto casted away by Sasuke at the end of war he will appear in Dimension Gasp and will lost his chakra but not a Bijuu (you can make Sasuke seal a Bijuu's in Naruto or Naruto himself seal them) but instead he will have Jack Joyce power with stopping time aka Rift. And he is not joining three factions. Instead he will be a new leader of Kyoto former citizens, who had enough to be bullied by noble and Yasaka ignorance to them. He will create some like Hidden village. Pairings at your decide.**

 **Assassin Naruto and Bibirikun sleep.**


	12. Omake 3

**What's up everybody Assassin Naruto and Bibirikun-kun here. I'm really sorry that I had not updated this story so long. Well thank that you have waited. So this is my chapter Side reading №3. Enjoy.**

 **I'm still looking for beta-reader.**

 **My brother and I don't own Naruto and PJ and Olympians.**

Previously on Reading Prince of the Olympus...

 _When Helper little brother finished reading he cleared throat and spoke._

" _I know it's not inopportune moment. But I like to show a battle between Naruto and Minato against Obito in sage of six path mode."_

 _All in the room looked at him before Zeus nodded and pushed a sad thought aside get ready to hear what it was when he fights with Naruto at his side._

 **Side reading №3.**

Helper only nodded to himself before realizing something. He said something but Olympians cant heard what he said because of static that covered Helper voice. But it seems Private nodded tiredly and disappeared in a flash. Helper then picked his phone and started to search for disk. But his phone screen showed a Error signal.

"Hm. Well that's quite unfortunate. It's seems I can't reach to that fragments. Well I think I will show you this bright moment from Naruto's life" Helper frowned at error on his phone before switching and creating another disk. He picked and loaded on DVD.

Zeus and Hera with baby Naruto waited just like other gods. Zeus while saddened that he can't see himself fighting along with his son but quickly cast that aside in favor to TV.

 **Once again simulation was turn off and modeled a Konoha main area. Naruto jumped down from building not far away Boruto landed in front of his father. They both watched and waited for the signal of the simulator room.**

'Simulating room? Their technology is improved to that degree?!' all of them have a similar thought when they watched TV.

" **Here I come… dad!" Boruto shouted excitedly.**

"So cute we have a mixed version of Naruto and Hinata girl son…" Demeter cooed to Hera who was smiling herself hugging baby closer to her.

" **Yeah!" Naruto nodded before raising his hand "Bring it on, Boruto!"**

'Oh my!' Aphrodite blushed when once again looked at adult and handsome Naruto. All butterfly like feeling in her stomach started rise in her. A blush adored her pretty face.

Ares noticed that and growled muttering about stupid brat.

 **Boruto in answer only grinned. They heard the signal of beginning the match and crouched before jumped at each other and faced fists.**

 **Then they both jumped away before ran again.**

" **I'm gonna go all-out against you, dad!" Boruto spoke to his father barely avoiding a chakra made hand from Naruto fist. Before rushing to side and attacking with disappearing Rasengan. He landed hit and Naruto was throw away before he landed on his feet.**

"It's seems your son holding back brother… And that is not arrogance I see… I think its second child that not pampered by status. I'm glad" Hades stated gaining a odd look from other but he ignored all of them.

" **Some expression." Naruto smiled as his son attack made a weak injure to him.**

' **Boruto… You're still young. You've just barely started walking as a ninja.' Naruto thought before throwing a pair shuriken at his son. Boruto throw some shuriken too but some of his father shuriken scratched him. Boruto jumped away before using a clone to throw him at Naruto. Naruto was surprised and let his son hit him.**

 **Then Boruto used Juuken to hit him before creating another clone that trip him and then jumped above his clone and landed hit on father head. Naruto was little disorientated before he sees that son made several combos before throwing him in the air.**

' **Of course. That means you and I are worlds apart… But joining our fists together like this… should still allow me to transmit something to you…' deciding that he should start attacking he started hitting son while he is in the air. He made sure that he will hold all his power back. When Naruto landed Boruto sought this as the chance to use Rasengan on him once again. His attack was successful and Naruto blowed away. Naruto rise before static around his form before it's changed a young Naruto from a famed war.**

The gods and goddesses surprised at these changes and looked at Helper.

"It's Naruto adding something to fuel his son desire and give some his experience… It will make Boruto fight more." Helper spoke calming gods with explanation.

Athena on other hand begins to think about how to make these simulation rooms for herself and her children. And not only her but Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo and Artemis.

" **I'm still in this!" Naruto growled before he started create an army clones that hold each other and throw at Boruto with a Rasengan at their hands.**

' **It may only be something fuzzy that can't be explained through words… But it should still be able to fuel you.' Naruto started to think about his father while Boruto created four clones to surround opponent and made them attack while made a several hand-sign before creating water ball of size football and launched at Naruto.**

' **I never got a chance to spar with my dad, the Fourth Hokage… I guess that's why being able to join fists with you like this… makes me feel super happy…' Naruto avoided each of Boruto's clones attack before jumping high enough and started falling with ready Rasengan on hand. Boruto was about hit by Rasengan but he created a chakra shield that blowed both of them. They rise and started making Rasengan and jumped at each other before connecting Rasengan in mid-air. Both Rasengan tried to dominate each other and the result was a blow that cast both shinobi away. They both landed at their feet before once again Naruto was in static like state before turning into a Naruto from first year of his shinobi life.**

At this Zeus saddened he really messed up with his son life. He never has been for him in most important days like attending to Academy and becoming a Genin and so on. Hera felt what Zeus think about before reaching and squeezing his hand. Zeus looked at her then at their son before smiling and continued to watch. He watched as Naruto changed at his fresh Genin days.

" **I'm gonna win this thing!" Naruto-kid shouts before rushing at Boruto with a cocky grin. Boruto tried to hit him in the head but was surprised by Naruto avoiding his attack. Once Naruto avoided hit he created a clone to create a Rasengan and ran at Boruto hitting with jutsu.**

' **I've fought a lot of different people ever since I was a kid. Those experiences created the Me that I am now… And now. I'm fighting with you. I believe that this experience will help to create a future for you…' Naruto smiled fondly at his past enemies as a kid watching as Boruto started to make a final technique.**

 **Boruto and his clone started to hit with powered chakra fist moving Naruto hard before clone launched Naruto in the air while original too jumped and created a disappearing Rasengan.**

" **Whooaaaah!" when he started to fall his clone had catch him before started spinning as fast as he could and launching at Naruto.**

 **In high speed Boruto fired his Rasengan "Gooo!" Rasengan disappeared but it hit Naruto and blowed up creating a massive Rasengan like sphere "Just as planned dattebasa!"**

" 'laugh' It's seems that verbal tick will be a family trait for Uzumaki clan." Rhea laughed softly finding this family verbal tick cute for her grandkids.

Hera blushed but smiled at her baby in her arm. Baby Naruto giggled happily still chewing his mother hair.

 **And again static appeared on Naruto before becoming a Hokage Naruto "Bring it on!"**

 **Naruto run at his son deciding to not hold back. Boruto tried attack him but his attack was deflected or Naruto used his shunshin or kawarami to avoid hits.**

' **I think you're starting to understand it now… You aren't a noisy little brat anymore… You've become a real ninja. Right, Boruto?' Naruto grinned when his sin still on his feet even when he is hit half-powered punchs.**

" **This is the end!" with that he created Rasengan and waited.**

" **Huff… Huff… Huff…" Boruto was really tired and hurt but he found strength and chakra to create a Rasengan.**

"He put a good fight even when Naruto not used all his power and jutsu. Boruto will play a big role for future." Apollo nodded at Helper words. Seeing that he is son of Hero the Fates of Shinobi worlds defiantly prepare to Boruto's life a massive change.

 **They ran at each other and collided with their Rasnegan.**

" **Rasengan! / Rasengan!" Naruto and Boruto shouted.**

" **Whooooaaaaah!" Boruto struggled but he pushed himself to his limit. He started have a vision of his father life.**

' **Joining fists with my dad taught me about the path he's walked…' he sought as father first survival day to his death fight with young future Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.**

' **Everything he's seen so far is resonating within my heart…' Boruto started to understand his dad's pain and determination from fight between him and Sasuke to fight with Pain.**

 **I'm going to keep moving forward!' He watched as his father never gives up and saved Obito and their world from Ootsutsuki Kagyua.**

' **Just watch me, dad!' Boruto watched the last vision about Sasuke and dad's fight on Valley of the End and returning Sasuke from darkness to them.**

' **Someday, that'll be me…' Boruto gathered all these feeling and it created in his heart a will. Will of Fire.**

"The Will of Fire is still strong in future generation. We wouldn't have worry about danger from future threats." Demeter said seeing that her son dream still lived. All older gods knows about Hashirama Senju life as they heard when all shinobi country declared him as a God of Shinobi era.

 **When the two Rasengan disappeared with a loud boom. Boruto looked at his dad watching in his eyes that held a proud look for his son.**

" **You're really gotten strong…" Naruto said with a grin "Heh heh"**

 **Boruto grinned tiredly before fainting on his father shoulder. Naruto catches him and smiled.**

 **So that's how it feels when father is proud for his son.**

When TV is turned off by Helper all of them has a different reactions. For most male gods it's was an interesting match. But to Zeus it was more exciting. He knows that he never been for his son when he was a kid and never trained with him. But these scene where his alternative son fight with his own son he can't help but want to do exactly with his own son when he is back. To goddesses in the room minus Artemis and Athena touched by Boruto thought about his father. Athena and Artemis were impressed they sought that Naruto holding back a lot. Not going is sage-mode and chakra-mode. He was like their father wise and experienced. And Hera was touched that her son proud for her grandchild and forged him a path with his feeling and memories. He truly deserved to title God of Family.

"Alright I think we all need to eat at dinner. And it is time to feed baby Hera, so until then rest people!" Helper waved hand and disappeared in flash. Then gods slowly leaved the room. Zeus and Hera stood together in Hera room. They watched at loudly cute sleeping sound come from their son from crib.

"Even thought that our Naruto already grown. But watching as our son is still a baby feels little weird… but I'm glad that I can put all my love that I kept from our supposed died day to him now." Hera whispered with tears. Zeus looked at his wife and wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I know… I know that if I only saved Obito when my team and I in Kanabi bridge mission. We would have prevented our mortal bodies dying. Even thought I said that but I will say that again… I'm sorry for causing so much pain for you and our son miserable childhood." Zeus kissed his wife cheek and smiled sadly.

"It's okay now we have a chance be a real family just like when we found about me being pregnant with Naruto." Hera said with a smile. She thanked Chaos for allowing her and her husband hear a possible future for their son and watching how their son grown.

 **ALRIGHT! I know this chapter maybe too short but a game chapter from DLC Boruto is all I got. So I hope you can understand. I will try to make two chapters in this month. So please leave me a nice review and see you later guys.**

 **Assassin Naruto sleep.**


End file.
